Down Once More
by AliceHeart247
Summary: Erik finds a young songstress at an abusive Circus and helps her to escape, but will he let her help him?
1. Chapter 1: Le Cirque

**A/N: This is my first work, so try to be kind. I am still learning, and would love any input you may have for it. I must warn that I write in United Kingdom English, so spellings may be a bit different than what you might expect. Enjoy** **J**

The tired, haggard sounds of the Circus floated dully through the thick Paris air, trying to seduce the more lethargic senses of the idle passers-by. The grating voices of those who survived on drink and cigarettes alone pilfered the potentially joyous atmosphere as they vainly tried to force their sick ways upon the unsuspecting bystander. Painted smiles and demented laughs surrounded and consumed the realm in which two particular and peculiar beings found themselves. One being never having dreamed of anything more different for their life, and the other never having thought they would return to such a pantomime world.

'Come, come see the marvel, the face and voice of an angel!' One of the many hecklers beckoned in his gin stained voice, ushering the masses with only the request of a seemingly meaningless recompense.

Beneath the sickening tents people funnelled in to see the aforementioned wonder. In the middle of the insipid gathering sat a young woman upon the straw covered floor. She hid her porcelain face from the onlookers by directing her dejected gaze to the floor. Faded and smudged gossamer sleeves hid from the piercing sight of the onlookers silver scars stretching up and down her arms in snail trail patterns. Long blonde hair hung in mats over her shoulders and further concealed her face. The skirt of her dirty white dress hid a shackle at her ankle.

The crowd gathered round her small form, taking her in with murmurs and hidden words of abuse. As if a single hand could hide their harsh words or cruel laughs. One figure of the crowd stood back from the others, however, his face concealed beneath a dark cloak. He did not laugh or point at the poor girl. He pitied her. No, more than that; he longed for her to find her strength and break free as he had so many years ago.

A minute passed and still the acclaimed angel did nothing. People began to shift restlessly and their words began to turn from mocking to anger.

At last she lifted her face with cold, dead eyes. She looked upon the faces of the crowd with unfathomable despair. She willed with what little hope and strength she had left to each person to save her from this Hell. And then, when her hope finally faded she looked at the floor once more, her thoughts turning once more of the faint longing for the soft embrace of death. Anything to save herself from living in this nightmare.

Something in the cloaked figure stirred at the sight of her face. Soft skin, pointed chin, smooth cheekbones, and round, hazel eyes. Something about this poor wretch set his heart a beating. It had seemed an eternity since it had pulsed. He did not even think it could anymore. Though she could not have seen him, her eyes reached right into his, into his heart to set it going once more. Those eyes saw into his soul and stayed with it without turning away. Just as… **hers** had.

Just when anger was turning to outrage in the gathered, the heckler came in with a dirty look shining in his black eyes. A nasty grin stretched across his wicked mouth. He stalked in front of her, leaning over her in his clearly preferred role of dominant.

Suddenly he grabbed her hair and yanked it back so that she was forced to look up and at him.

'These people have paid to hear you sing, wretch. So, either you sing for them, or I will make you scream for me.' He said, putting his poisonous breath upon her flawless cheek. Stepping behind her, he continued to hold her hair in his fist. 'Now sing "angel".' He barked with a sneer.

The girl opened her mouth and let forth a truly beautiful note. Upon hearing the note the crowd fell silent. It was as if her voice inhabited every part of the air around them, sucking it dry and simultaneously infusing it all of the sadness of the world. Her pale hands sank from her head to trail gracefully at her legs. One hand disappeared into her skirt and the faint glint of a blade at the shackle on her ankle was seen for so brief an instant that one would question its presence at all. She continued to let forth the most pure and truly angelic notes as she, nearly imperceptibly, worked with the grace of a real angel. Finally her face betrayed the faintest shimmer of hope and happiness.

This pause in music brought a tug at her hair. Her hands flew to it, the blade hidden from view in her hand.

'Who told you to stop?' Her captor spat in her face, leaning over her once more.

'My heart,' she answered with a growing smile of freedom.

In one deft move she brought the blade through her hair, cutting herself free of his grasp. Gasps in the crowd fell silent to her ears as she turned and brought her blade right into his stomach and up to his lungs. His shock still clung with grimy hands to his horrid face.

'And that is something you will never own.' She finished before letting him drop to the floor.

As the crowd ran away in terror with screams only adding to the existing cacophony of the night, she quickly yanked the shackle off of her foot. Standing once more, she was halted by the presence of a cloaked man before her. She had seen him in the vile assembly, but now she grew apprehensive in his lasting company. A once caged bird, playing at being a tiger, now prepared herself for flight.

The figure did not speak, only held out one hand to her.

Considering her options, she gingerly took it and they fled through the inky-black night to the promise of freedom for one, and a most unexpected connexion for the other.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and yes, Erik will speak in it.**


	2. Chapter 2: L'Ange

The carriage trundled down the streets of Paris; its sleek, black figure gliding through the night, catching the glimmer of streetlamps as it passed. Rain was softly falling through the inky night, making the stones of the street glisten and the carriage shine like tar. The hot breath of the horses puffed out in white clouds of steam around their velvet muzzles, only to quickly disperse into the cool night air.

'Thank you for saving me from that dreadful place,' the girl said, quietly for fear of disturbing her companion in his silent reverie.

'You saved yourself.' His silky voice pointed out from beneath his concealing shroud of shadows.

'Yes, but if not for you, I would have nowhere to go. And I doubt my strength would have lasted much longer.' She said, trying on a smile to coax him out of his darkness. Instead, he only drew back further into himself.

She let him have his silence a while longer, but found herself drawing her now bloodstained dress tighter about her. She found it growing harder for her to fend off the cold and the icy thoughts of what she had done. Shaking her head, she tried to let her mind change the subject from the more grizzly details of her escape.

'My name's Angeline Roux,' she offered tentatively. 'And I would like to thank you properly, may I know your name?' She looked at him hopefully.

'Erik.' He said simply.

She waited for a last name, but quickly found there was none. She fumbled a bit in the silence that had grown between them.

'Well, Monsieur Erik, I thank you for your generosity. I shall try to repay it in whatever way I can.' She said, leaning forward and gently placing a slender hand upon his. He did not jerk away, but he visibly tensed at this. She only smiled softer at him before turning to look out the window.

Erik watched her as the passing lamps lit her pale face with their saffron glow before the cool shadows once more enveloped her features. He again felt that stirring within him. She had touched his hand with such gentility that he feared the mere air would shatter them both. He saw the turmoil inside of her each time her mind strayed to what she had done to earn her freedom. He had known such pain, but he had kept it within him too long. He worried the same would happen to her.

He caught himself within this thought. Why should he care what happened to her? She was of no consequence to anyone. Her only reason or cause of interest was her strength of will. And her voice. Even **she** had not sounded so pure. Perhaps it was that Angeline's heart had yet to be broken; she had merely locked it away. Just as he had. Only his was because it was broken.

These thoughts swirled around him like the darkness of his cloak. Then she looked at him. Just a glance. But she had looked at him; into him, and she had smiled.

Angeline looked back out the window. Such a strange man, she thought. It should make sense to be afraid of someone who hid themselves in the shadows and helped murdering wretches like her to escape, but something about Erik put her at ease. His voice was like a lullaby, though he kept his words short. She wondered absently if he had ever opened up to anyone before. Perhaps that was why he hid. He had opened his heart, and it had been crushed. She had sensed something of this when she had touched him. She had not meant to frighten him, only thank him and make it known how much his actions meant to her.

The rain outside was picking up, making what little light there was more greyed. She toyed with her blonde hair, now just barely brushing her shoulders. She longed to dance in that rain, to wash off everything those monsters had made her into. To wash away that life and finally spread her wings. She felt Erik's eyes upon her as she played with the tips of her hair. There was sadness in his gaze. She knew that it was the smallest price she had paid this night.

The carriage stopped before she could address him, and he graciously helped her out. He held his arm above her, using his cloak to shield her from the rain as they approached the door to a small house. It was a little ways away from the other apartments, and showed a unique style and personality. They were in a quieter, darker end of town.

Erik opened the door and went in, but Angeline stepped back. He turned to look at her, a fear growing within him at her retreat. She merely held up a finger to have him wait.

Stepping into the street, she spread her arms out and let the rain soak through her. Her head thrust back she smiled at the rain, rubbing her now short hair flat back. The blood on her dress melted into pink as it bled out into the water. Wringing her hair out, Erik noticed it seemed darker. When she came back to him, it was notably changed. The yellow was gone and replaced by a smooth chestnut brown.

'I'm sorry,' she said, coming back up the few steps to him, soaked to the skin. 'But I just wanted to be myself for once.'

Erik hid his astonishment in her sudden change. He remained silent for a moment, but as soon as he saw her smile begin to fade and her eye start to cast downwards he rushed to keep her mind from thinking he disliked her new appearance.

'You're dripping wet.' He said sternly, as a cover.

She looked down at herself and held out her arms like drooping wings.

'Oh,' she sounded like a child. 'I'm sorry, I didn't think about that.'

Once more she looked disappointed, and once more Erik found himself quickly trying to remedy this.

He sighed and ushered her in. She was only going to get wetter out here, and heaven forbid she should grow sick on this cold night. He caught himself again for thinking this way about such a simple girl. He thought this time, however, not what she was to him, but what she could be. This made him bring up another wall to hide behind. He knew better than to get attached to someone like her.


	3. Chapter 3: Culpabilité

**A/N: I just realised that I had failed to note that I do not own about 70% of this. Angeline, and all extra characters are mine, but Erik and POTO are all from Gaston Leroux's ingenious mind and Andrew Lloyd Webber's beautiful imagining. Enjoy!**

Angeline shook off a few shivers as she went from the dimly illuminated night into the pitch-black house. Her eyes tried to find light to attach themselves to, but soon gave up. A claustrophobia briefly threatened to close its fist about her chest, but she bravely turned it away. She suddenly felt very alone with Erik, though she had been for the past hour, or so. The darkness made her feel the power his presence emitted, and she was unsure of how she felt towards it. It was at once threatening and comforting. She found herself questioning her sudden loyalty to this strange man.

Erik went silently over to a tall lamp in what soon appeared to be the middle of the room. Turning the knob for the gas, the lamp illuminated the space, bathing it in its golden glow. Within its light, Angeline felt all of her earlier fears melt away, and wonderment begin to surround her as she took in the house.

The ceilings were high, and most of the walls were a dark ebony wood with no pictures to speak of. The main floor of the room was seemingly sunken in, with a few steps leading up to other parts of the house and what appeared to be an open study. At the far end of the house in the study was a tall window, stretching from the ceiling, almost to the floor which was covered in an oriental rug with flashes of red and yellows in its elegant weave. In front of the windows was an elaborate desk, piled high with various papers, pens, inkwells, and rulers. On either wall beside the desk were bookshelves stacked haphazardly with numerous books.

The lamp first lit was beside a wingback chair with accompanying cherry wood side table, and a few feet from the door sat a small organ. Its keys were dusty, however, and it gave off the feeling of long neglect and resentment.

Angeline took this in with wide eyes and a broad smile. Erik tried not to watch her as she turned in place to see it all.

'Oh, Erik,' she sighed breathlessly, forgetting earlier formality. 'It's absolutely magnificent. I have never seen anything like it.' She marvelled, turning to see him, still hiding in shadow.

He watched her, how she had looked so much like a rose bursting into bloom in the rain, and now, in his dark sanctuary, how she seemed to glow with an inner light. He wondered absently if **she** would have acted this way if he had shown her a house, rather than a cave. He shrunk from the memory to look at Angeline.

'The bath is through there,' he pointed to one of the door to the left. 'I suggest you get yourself warm. I'll find something for you to wear.' She looked so utterly surprised at this. What did she expect, he thought, does she think he would save her from the rain only to catch cold?

'Thank you.' She finally said with another one of her watery smiles. It made her seem like her eyes were melting, but it was strangely pleasing to see.

* * *

Angeline sighed as she realised her bath was growing cold. She had enjoyed soaking in it. Something about the water calmed her nerves. Her head felt clearer, though this meant unwanted thoughts were fast approaching.

She crawled out of the claw-foot tub and found a small box just inside the door. She wondered why she had not noticed this before. Opening it she found a soft rose slip, and ivory dressing gown. She paused before deciding they were better than going out naked. Putting them on, she almost cried at how soft they were. The old dress she had worn before had been so uncomfortable, and its fabrics so cheap, but this was of smooth satin.

She stepped out into the main room to find Erik trying vainly to organise his desk. She watched his movements for a moment; they were so smooth and nearly balletic. She noticed his figure a bit more now, though he refused to remove his cloak. He was average height with narrow shoulders and a slightly drooped posture. He looked like one who spent his time hunched over a desk or perpetually hidden in the shadows. His hands held their own form of grace, however, the way they moved were with a sense of incomparable skill.

So engrossed within thought was she, that she failed to notice him stop. He slowly turned to look at her, as if sensing a ghost. Though she could not clearly see them, she felt his eyes rest upon her, and some of his initial uneasiness ebb away.

'It seems all I can manage to do tonight is thank you.' She said meekly. She felt oddly exposed when he looked at her now, as if she were expected to be someone else, yet not, at the same time.

'Yes, but you have also done far more tonight than meet me.' He pointed out, turning to face her. He gestured to the wingback, though it was now accompanied by another.

She sat, looking at the floor dejectedly as she had back in that Hellish tent. Erik felt his step hesitate as he saw the complete change in her. Amazingly, she noticed this and slowly looked up and through him with those deeply perceptive eyes as she had before. Why was he the one feeling stripped bare?

'Erik, I don't regret what I did. Is that wrong?' She asked quietly. He felt himself clinging to every word she said.

'No,' he softly assured her, sweeping into his own chair.

She looked slightly confused at this, her gaze fading out into some untouchable world beyond their own. She cast those eyes back upon him with childlike hurt and confusion swimming through their hazel depths. 'Then why doesn't it feel right?'

Erik faltered. 'I don't-'

'Because I feel as if I am falling down into somewhere dark and uncertain. I have never feared the dark, Erik, but this one scares me. I dread the moments when I am alone with my thoughts, and I…fear the night.' She let these words hang in the air, echoing their terrible truth. 'I know I did what I had to, but it frightens me that I was even capable of doing something so dreadful.' Beautiful, silver tears began to form in her eyes, and they took his breath away. 'I was so happy to be myself, but I did not spare the time to think of what I was becoming.' She said through sobs.

Erik felt himself rush forward to hold and comfort her, but he stopped before his hands could reach her. Even like this, sobbing into her hands over a blameless murder, she was too good for him to touch. But his heart, a heart she had awoken deep within him, was aching for her.

'Then you may stay here until you know who you are.' He offered her solemnly.

She gazed up at him with watery eyes and that same disbelieving look upon her face. He was not sure why, yet, but something in that look gave him both comfort and worry.

 **A/N: So, I realise there are a lot of POTO fanfics titled Down Once More, but the main reason that I chose this title (besides fitting into my end goal ((see romance genre))) is that it is a line that keeps coming up in my daily life. It follows me around, so it was naturally the first thing to come to mind when naming this story. Please rate/review, I am anxious to see who will read this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Le Matin

**A/N: I don't know if many people are reading this, but if you are, I want to let you know that I will be most likely to update this at the end of the week because of school work. I look forward to the summer when I can write more frequently. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. It's getting more interesting. :) I own little to none of this!**

Erik shook his head slowly. He had never in his life met a woman quite like Angeline. It was not her more complicated talents that made him smile to himself, but the fact that she hummed when she first fell asleep. She had been sitting there in the wingback chair while he read a book which had suddenly –and conveniently- captured his attentions when he heard her softly humming. He did not recognise the tune, which was rare for him, and when he looked over he saw her fast asleep. He had listened to her unusual melody until finally a deeper sleep had laid its soft veil over her, and she simply rested.

It took him a moment to finally find something like courage to lift her sleeping form and carry it to his room. He gently laid her sleeping form into his bed and made sure her neck was at a far better angle then it had been in the wingback. Softly he backed out of the room, shutting the already silent door with extra care. He wondered idly, turning back to his crowded desk, if he had put her guilt at ease properly. She had sat so silently while he read, at least until the humming, he worried leaving her alone with her thoughts was unwise.

He caught himself wringing his hands and worrying over some poor girl who was not of any real consequence besides needing a good home. He decided to throw himself into his work to forget about such troublesome emotions for a while.

* * *

Angeline awoke, hearing the last of an old song fading out of her mind. She wondered if she had been humming in her sleep again when she realised how comfortable her throat felt.

It took her a moment more to fully understand why she felt like she was on a cloud. She was in a bed. Sitting up, she tried to retrace her previous day, and the memories slowly flooded back in. She felt her cheeks flush slightly at the thought of her falling asleep in Erik's living room. He must have carried her in here. She face burned with embarrassment as she piled this on with humming in her sleep. He must think her a total loon.

Making sure her dressing gown was still tightly tied round her, she ventured out into the living room, finding the bedroom closer to his study and on the left side of the room. The doors were so well hidden within the wood panelling of the walls that she had not noticed them the previous night.

Looking casually round the room she found Erik's powerful presence absent. Assuming him so be in another of the potentially infinite rooms of the house, she walked over to his study her hands clasped behind her back innocently. She squinted down at the papers lying there, only vaguely making out that they were drawings of some kind and she cursed the lack of light. Looking up, she saw the soft white glow of morning light trying to peak its head through the thick fabric curtains that smothered the great windows before her.

Edging round the desk she boldly took a curtain in each hand and flung them open. She sighed in the light, feeling the calming illumination fill her heart with bliss. Sighing again, she looked up at the pale blue sky. She felt the light play throughout her brown hair as it tried to curl at its sort ends, faintly tickling her jaw. She smiled at the morning, ignoring all of the mornings she had spent locked up in that Hell-hole of a circus.

Erik came in from the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel, trying to get off the ink from his night of drawing. He was down to his shirt, vest, and trousers. The earlier cloak concealing his face was cast over the cherry wood coffee table on a stack of unsteady books. Thankfully his mask was still in place as he froze that the sight of Angeline, arms flung wide, in front of the great windows. She truly looked like an angel with the ivory of her dressing gown and the utter happiness she seemed to have simply at seeing the sun. The way her hair curled would have reminded him of **her** had it been much longer. He started to notice more of his new charge as he walked cautiously over to retrieve his cloak. Her frame was long and lean, though she was several inches shorter than him. She had none of the poise of a dancer, but the way her hands and fingers flowed showed a hidden talent for grace.

He finally felt his fingertips brush the fabric of his cloak, though when he tugged it towards him, it cast the stack of books toppling loudly to the floor. Once more he froze in place.

Angeline whipped round at the unexpected sound. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Erik was partially leaned over the coffee table, one of the corners of his cloak tightly clenched in his slightly shaking fist. His left side was to her and she noticed just how handsome he was. A perfectly straight nose, deep brown eye and carefully smoothed back brown hair. His lean figure was seen even more clearly now without his concealing shade. What gave her the slightest of pauses, however, was the hint of a pearl white mask appearing to cover the right half of his face. He turned his head nearly imperceptibly and she saw that this was indeed the case.

She smiled that melty smile again, ignoring the faintest of fears echoing in his eyes.

'Good morning,' she said cheerfully, pulling her arms behind her back once more. 'It was just so beautiful out, I hope you don't mind.' She said, gesturing to the window.

Finally he relaxed his position, unconsciously releasing his cloak. He felt oddly exposed, while also completely at home in her smile.

'No, I don't mind.' he said gently. At this she beamed and he felt himself cringe from the sudden light in her eyes.

'Did you draw these?' She asked after a pause, stepping towards the desk.

'Yes, I design architecture.' He said, still standing in the living room.

'Really?' She looked as excited as a child. 'May I look at them?' She seemed to offer this question rather than ask it.

'Of course,' he said, confused by how breezily it came out of him as he calmly and confidently strolled up beside her.

He watched her as she brushed a few stray locks behind her ear with her delicate fingers. Her eyes glimmered with wonder as she looked over his designs with youthful enthusiasm. Somehow he felt oddly self-conscious when his creations were under her gentle gaze.

'Oh, Erik,' she said airily. He felt himself tense at her impending judgment. 'They're absolutely beautiful!' She looked right up into his eyes. He had no time to hide his barely visible mask from her. A new light came on within her as she looked once more around the house. 'Did you design this as well?' She asked, suddenly excited.

'Yes.'

'It suits you.' She smiled knowingly.

Once again he shied away from those penetrating eyes. Suddenly, though, he noticed something odd about her wrists. She followed his gaze and quickly pulled her hands together in a show of modesty he knew all too well. He followed her movements with new found curiosity as she suddenly found the books on the shelf fascinating. He did not miss when she tugged the sleeves of the dressing gown down further.

'I have something for you.' He said softly.

She looked confused by this, knowing he had given her so much already.

He walked over to the wingback and pulled out a large white box, similar to the one she had found the previous night. She cautiously came over to it, and lifted the lid only to gasp at what she saw inside. Emerald green satin with soft ivory lace shone elegantly out at her.

'Oh, Erik, I can't possibly-' she started.

'I can't have you running around all day in nothing but a dressing gown and slip.' He said firmly enough to convince her to take the box.

'Thank you.' She said with all of her heart before flitting off to the bedroom to get dressed.

Erik sighed in relief as she left. He momentarily considered grabbing his cloak again, but thought better of it. He wondered about what he had seen on her wrists. They had looked like the silvery trails of scars, but what would such a beautiful young thing be doing with scars on her wrists?

 **A/N: I hope you liked this. I promise things will begin to pick up in the next chapter. I had originally intended to keep each chapter at 1000 words, but I think I will forgo this. Prepare for long chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5: La Robe Émeraude

**A/N: Thank you IfICannotMoveHeaven for your reviews, I am glad that you like this. Feel free, readers, to review. I would love to hear what you all think of this. I own little to none of this.**

Angeline could hardly believe her reflection as she straightened out the thankfully long sleeves of her new dress. It fit her perfectly, and the colour set off her eyes flawlessly. The ivory shoes fit perfectly as well. She wondered how he could possibly have known what her sized were, but put the impossible question aside to focus instead on how he would react. She had worried when he had noticed her scars, but he had thankfully let it pass without question. She was not sure she wanted to have that conversation just yet.

Emerging from the bedroom she found him hunched over his desk, drawing away, bathed in the morning light. He looked like a ghost with his pale skin. She wondered how long it had been since those windows had last been opened. Judging by the pools of solid wax at the bases of the candelabras on the top two corner of his desk, it had been a very long time. But why design your house with windows if you never wanted to look out of them? Shaking the question away, she moved to stand behind him in the living room.

'What do you think?' She asked him, holding her arms out in display.

Erik looked just over his shoulder at first, but soon felt his eyes widening in surprise and turned to face her. She slowly pirouetted and showed where she had found a spare ribbon to tie a bit of her hair back with. She faced him once more and smiled, but he could see in her eyes she was actually hanging for an answer.

'You look,' his mind thought through every exquisite word he knew, but none seemed to do her justice. 'Beautiful.' His mouth finished for him. He cursed it for not waiting to find something less ordinary, but the ray of sunlight that was her smile put him somewhat at ease.

'I love the colour.' She said, toying with the skirt. 'I have always wanted to wear this green again.'

Erik caught himself wanting to question this, but the sadness he saw in her convinced him otherwise. 'I am glad you approve.' He felt something like a smile play at his lips, but quickly turned it and himself away.

Angeline hovered there for a moment, but soon grew restless. She wandered over to the window and stood looking out of it.

'Angeline,' she heard the sigh behind her. 'You're standing in my light.'

'Oh,' she practically leapt to the side as she saw Erik's subdued frustration. 'I'm sorry.'

She leaned on the side for a few minutes, gazing up and out like a bird in a cage. She did not know how long she was standing there, but she could feel Erik's heavy gaze once more and decided to move elsewhere.

Examining the books, she found nearly all were in various languages. Some she could guess, but most were completely unrecognisable to her. Not that she was overly well travelled, she thought, but she wondered how Erik knew all of them. Perhaps he had been to other countries and collected these along the way.

She was about to go over to the other bookshelf when she almost ran face first into a book in Erik's outstretched hand. Stumbling back a bit, she looked at it curiously. He was not even looking at her, still absorbed in his work. She took it and quietly thanked him. She walked over to one of the wingbacks and set about trying to read, but the chair faced the wrong way and the light was of no use to her. After fidgeting for several minutes she put the book hard into her lap, looking around for another option. Finally coming up with a better solution, she picked up one of the cushions of the chair and carried it over to the window. She ignored Erik as he paused from his work to watch her plop the cushion on the floor in the corner of the window and sit down determinedly upon it before taking up the book again. She hid her face behind its pages as she felt him smile ever so gently at her wit.

She remained there for many minutes, occasionally gasping at the story about a man strapped to a table with a bladed pendulum swinging ever closer to him. Every time she would react, Erik would look up suddenly as if expecting her to be experiencing the same sort of torture she was reading about. Finally, she finished the story and closed the book. Her face was pale, but that earlier excitement still shone brightly in her eyes.

'That was gruesome.' She said solemnly. Then her face cracked into a smile. 'But very good. Who wrote this?' She asked, as Erik passed round his desk to look out the window.

'An American called Edgar Allan Poe.' He said, looking down at her.

She nodded thoughtfully, which he found amusing. 'He handled the suspense well. His descriptions never got in the way of the story, which I appreciated.'

'There are more like that in there.'

She smiled at the thought. Then she noticed something. Erik's right eye did not match his left in colour. She had not seen it before because he had stood in the shadows, but now by the window she clearly saw its iris was a yellow-ivory. She also noted how his mask covered one half of his nose and curved to a point around his chin. He seemed to sense her stare, but she slyly shifted her gaze out of the window before he could catch her.

'I have to deliver these drawings in town.' He said, still looking out at the sky.

'Oh, may I go with you?' Angeline asked, nearly hopping up at the mere thought.

'You want to leave?' His face fell about three feet at this.

'Well, so long as it's with you.' She explained reassuringly. 'I don't know Paris at all, so I'm more than happy to start learning my way around it.' She continued, visibly forcing away darker thoughts.

Erik looked hard at her for a moment. Every time he thought he knew people, God just sent another one to confuse him. **She** would certainly have not liked the story, and no one had ever come close to clinging to him for safety before –at least not when faced with a situation they had chosen. Sighing in resignation of never understanding, he consented to let Angeline join him. He was beginning to feel the sting of regret when she bounded up off of the floor and dashed about him like a small dog as he prepared to leave. This one was as tiring as she was fascinating.

 **A/N: So, I know I said I was branching out from the 1000 words thing, but the next piece is a really long one. I am really looking forward to the next chapter, and hope you all are as well. I promise to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sortent

**A/N: Citation of the song within: Lyrics by Alfred Bunn, Opera by Michael William Balfe, _I Dreamt I Dwelt in Marble Halls_ , from _The Bohemian Girl_ , 1843.**

The streets of Paris were calmly bustling with people going here and there, hardly noticing anyone or anything else around them. All ignored what did not directly affect them besides Angeline. She was looking everywhere and at everything, much to Erik's annoyance. He had approved, however, when she had grinned at him devilishly as she took his arm, and the way she had not protested his perpetually walking in the shadows. But stopping to point every bird that flew overhead, or noting how every flower seemed to smile in the mid-morning light was growing tiresome. He was honestly amazed his patience had lasted him long enough to reach the building he sent his designs into.

He cut Angeline off before she could note anything else for the thousandth time that morning. 'Go get breakfast.' He ordered sharply, putting two francs into her hand. She tried to ask what he wanted, but he was already gone.

Turning round on the spot, she noticed a bakery just a little ways down the street. Setting off with what she hoped to be enough confidence not stand out, she held her head high, occasionally letting it drift up into the trees behind the row of buildings fighting for importance along the street. She hovered outside the bakery, just taking in the smell before taking in a tight breath and walking in.

The woman at the counter was very kind, though a bit unsure of how Angeline kept fidgeting nervously. The woman wondered, by the way Angeline talked and looked round at everything, if she had ever been in a shop before.

Angeline walked away with a bag of two apples and a roll with money left over. She took out one of the apples and bit deeply into it she waited proudly for Erik. She kept her eye on the building he had gone into incase he did not feel like coming for her. He had seemed a little short tempered since they had gone out. She wondered if she had talked too much, taking a smaller bite of her sweet apple. She looked at the cobbled street, still possessing its tiny pools between the stones from the previous night's rain. They rippled gently as each carriage rattled past.

'You'll get your nose cut off doing that.' Erik's warning tone sounded behind her. She nearly fell into the street with surprise. She had not heard him come up, nor had she noticed that she was starting to lean into the street. He merely looked down and shook his head at her foolishness. She tried to ignore it.

'Here,' she offered him the bag. He looked at it confusedly before cautiously taking it. 'I didn't know which you'd want, so I got you one of each.' She beamed proudly as he looked into the bag. He sighed tiredly. She handed him back the left over money, of there being any he was impressed, and smiled. 'The apples are really good, by the way.' She noted before taking another, more modest bite, finishing it off.

'I had only intended for you to eat, Angeline.' He said with another sigh, but it fell upon deaf ears.

Erik followed her suddenly distracted gaze over to a young boy with fiery red hair playing the violin in the space between shops.

'He's a street performer.' Erik explained, but again, Angeline was not listening. She actually held up a hand to silence him, which he was not amused by. She closed her eyes and gently nodded to the tune.

'I Dreamt I Dwelt.' She said, a new kind of shine coming to her eyes.

'What?' Erik asked, confused and feeling exposed simply standing there on the sidewalk.

'The song, I know it.' She absently explained, still looking annoyed at his interruption. Before he could get another word out, she walked over to the boy, carefully disposing of her apple core on the way. Erik followed, now curious, at a distance.

'Lad é, go Riamh Dreamt mé mé chomhnuigh?' She asked.

The boy seemed taken aback by her Gaelic, but happily answered back. 'Is ea.'

'An féidir liom chanadh sé in éineacht leat?' She asked more timidly.

The boy merely pointed his bow in an open gesture. Angeline smiled and took her place, toying with her skirt and straightening her posture. Erik knew the stance, but could not understand how she knew Gaelic, or what exactly she had said. Judging by the way she looked now he guessed that she had offered to sing for the boy.

The boy played softly after a nod from Angeline, and she started to sing.

 _I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
With vassals and serfs at my side,  
And of all who assembled within those walls  
That I was the hope and the pride.  
I had riches too great to count, could boast  
Of a high ancestral name._

 _But I also dreamt which pleased me most  
That you loved me still the same,_

 _That you loved me  
You loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same. _

Erik vaguely recognized the song, being an aria in an older opera, _The Bohemian Girl_. He wondered how Angeline knew it as she certainly could not have seen it herself. Still, she sang it beautifully. To the trained eye, it was clear she had little to no teaching for singing, but she still sounded like a professional.

 _I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
That knights upon bended knee  
And with vows no maidens heart could withstand,  
They pledged their faith to me.  
And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
Came forth my hand to claim._

 _But I also dreamt which charmed me most  
That you loved me still the same  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same._

Her voice soared at the final note, catching in Erik's memory. It was only when there was applause that he noticed a crowd had gathered about her. He had only seen Angeline as she sang. He began to shrink back a bit, not wishing to draw unnecessary attention when he heard something he had been successful in avoiding for quite some time.

'What a voice,' one man close to him remarked. 'She almost reminds me of that young Prima Donna over at the Opera Populaire, who was it?' He asked of his companion.

'Daaé, Christine Daaé, I think.' The friend said after thinking.

'Ah, but it can't be her. She ran off to the south to marry the Vicomte de Chagny.'

Erik could take no more, his heart starting to break at the mere mention of **her** name. He turned from the modestly bowing and smiling Angeline to walk back home. He did not care if she went back with him or not anymore. What would it matter? She would only leave like everyone always did. After all, why would anyone want to stay with him?

Then he heard it, the song drifting through the catacombs of his labyrinth beneath the Opera. **Her** voice echoed once more through his head, tantalizing him with its elegant melody, promising everything he ever wanted only to someone else. The more he tried to shut it out the louder it became, drowning out every other thought and forcing tears to his eyes.

'Erik!' A slightly different voice penetrated his musical torture. But no, he thought, it could not possibly be anything more than another memory; another ghost.

'Erik, please!' It called out again, sounding less and less like **her** as it came. 'Please slow down, I'm afraid I'll trip!' It pleaded. He searched through his memory to find it. One name finally surfaced and his heart broke once again: Angeline.

He stopped. He had not even realised he had been running.

Eventually Angeline caught up, breathing heavily from her run. She waited in silence, taking the chance to catch her breath, as he stood with his back to her.

'How did you know that song?' He asked after a while. His voice sounded like it was off somewhere else; lost in memory.

'My father used to sing it to me every night before bed. It's from an opera both of my parents went to. It was where they met, actually. My father was Irish, so he taught me how to speak Gaelic. I can't read or write it, but I've tried to keep up with speaking it.' She answered calmly, trying to understand this strangely temperamental man, basked in shadow before her.

'Have you ever been to the Opera?' He asked over his shoulder, seeming to come back to this world a bit.

'No,' In one word she betrayed years of pain and sadness. 'I never got the chance.' Slowly she came up beside him, merely taking a deep breath as he hid his face from her while she took his arm.

They walked on for a little ways before he suddenly stopped. She turned to face him, hoping for a reason for his earlier abandonment.

'Why do you insist upon being so optimistic?' He asked, catching her off guard.

'I don't know, why do you insist on being so cynical?' She fired back a little more coolly than she had intended to betray.

'No, I'm realistic.' He stubbornly retorted. 'But you, you must always see the sun and the light.' He nearly spat the words out, envy hiding darkly in his tone.

'Erik, a good portion of my life was spent in the grey at best, so now that I have the chance to start over again, I would like to make it a bit better. Is that so wrong of me?' She felt her words catch in her throat. She wanted to tell him, to show him, prove that she had not always been so innocent. She wanted to frighten him with the darkness she fought just below the surface. But that would do no good to either one of them.

'Besides,' she said after taking a breath. 'Someone's got to ground me, and to make you smile.' She offered her hand to him much the same way he had to her the previous night.

He considered her gently curving palm before taking it. She smiled that melty smile again, and suddenly all of the old music in his head disappeared. The ghost had ceased to be haunted simply by the touch of an angel, he thought to himself.

 **A/N: A bit of a tear fest at points, but maybe that's just me. Our next adventure is really going to shake things up for Angeline and Erik. I hope you have enjoyed this, so stay tuned for the next chapter. I know the song, by the way, from Michael Flately's _Feet of Flames_. My mother used to sing it to me as a child. Feel free to check out the video from it here: watch?v=4_QINgfFfHQ**


	7. Chapter 7: La Entaille

**A/N: So, and this is a really big thing for me, I am one note away from being able to hit the high E at the end of Phantom of the Opera (the song). I need to strengthen my D, but I am just too excited to discover that I am so close. Come on vocal cords, don't fail me now! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I own little to none of it.**

Angeline woke one more in Erik's bed, blushing at many of the same thoughts she had had the previous morning. She remembered their day, and how she had finished yet another of Poe's short stories before the daylight had finally died. Erik had proven himself a fair cook, though he seemed to hate his mortality and the need to leave his desk. She had tried very hard not to laugh at his inner struggle.

Coming out into the living room much the same way she had the previous morning, she found the curtains already drawn. She also saw Erik at his desk, but something was not quite right about the scene. Approaching cautiously she noticed that Erik was lying with his head on the desk. She rushed up to him and saw that he was sleeping standing up. He must have dozed off while he was working. She shook her head at his diligence and blind determination.

'Erik,' she coaxed, trying to gently wake him. 'Erik, you really shouldn't sleep like this.'

He had the left side of his face on the desk, and she now clearly saw the soft shine of his mask. Its slight brush of pink over the cheek and swooping eyebrow made her frown with an emotion she could not quite place. Leaning forward, she gently reached out to touch his shoulder.

In once swift move he jerked awake, and his right hand flew out at her with considerable power. She let out one yell of pain and staggered away, clutching at her right cheek. Erik stood there, breathing heavily from his sudden start. Slowly his eyes grew wide as he saw Angeline gradually remove her protective hands. He looked down at his hand as if in a daze; it was clenching his pen. Dropping it with disgusted fear he once more looked at her, pure terror ringing through his eyes as she revealed the damage he had wrought.

Angeline winced as she looked down at her now bloody hands and faintly felt the distant throb of pain in her cheek. She was more worried about Erik, however. He looked as if someone had just released the Devil from Hell.

'What have I done?' He muttered just above a whisper before his legs gave out from beneath him. He fell to the floor and gasped harshly for breath, the action wracking his whole body in one painful sob.

Angeline looked on in mixed fear and pity as he internally tortured himself. She had never seen anything like it. She wondered why it hurt him so. She was fairly worthless, she thought to herself.

'Erik?' She crept up to him. She could see him slowly drawing inwards. 'Erik, I'm fine, you don't need to worry.' She assured, carefully reaching out to him with one tentative hand. She almost gasped as he did when her hand finally reached his shoulder, forming to it, feeling the heat beneath radiate into her touch.

'Oh, Angeline, I'm sorry.' He gasped out between rugged breaths. He sounded and looked like a child and it nearly brought tears to Angeline's eyes.

'It wasn't your fault.' She said with a lonely smile, as her hand smoothly caressed his back. 'It was an accident.'

His body shivered as he realised her touch. He looked up into her soft hazel eyes with tearful surprise. He had hurt her, but she still showed no fear. He noticed the cut now, right below the gentle curve of her cheek bone. Blood was seeping out of the fairly shallow incision.

'But your face,' he started, feeling the words echoing through him. He drew back from them in something resembling shame.

'Erik, that doesn't matter to me,' she almost laughed.

His eyes shot to hers. He could not stand those words as much as he could not understand them. How could someone who looked like a gift from God not care? She would probably have a scar there for the rest of her life. He had permanently marked her with his own wretched signature. Pain from anger from fear.

He felt the sudden shock that came from her touch as she took one of his hands. The cruel one which had unthinkingly maimed her perfection. He tried briefly to pull it away from her soft delicacy, but somehow she sapped all strength from him by the slightest contact.

'This is the only thing that I wish to keep safe.' She said, letting her eyes melt in that smile again.

Good God, he inwardly screamed. She had put his trembling hand to her chest. She was so thin he could feel her pulse by simply touching her breast bone. He felt the strong yet subtle thrum of her heart. Her hand left his and he felt it oh so gently lift his chin.

'I forgive you, Erik.'

It was like the songs of the angels every time she said his name, and the light of God when she looked at him with that seemingly blind compassion. A part of him longed more than anything to be as good inside as she seemed to believe he was. He felt himself close that door, however, as he gradually stood. She remained at his feet like a bird with an injured wing.

'Come, we must take care of that before it gets worse.' He said more coldly, offering a hand to her. She took it with no more pressure than she had his chin. It made his hand shudder. He had never felt anything quite like her before. Not even **she** had looked at him or touched him like this. He feared that he may cry once more from the gentility of her contact.

She rose before him and let him guide her to the kitchen which lay on the opposite side of the house from the bedroom and bathroom.

 **A/N: I am sorry for the delay, and there may be further this week because my school schedule is not as forgiving as past weeks, but it is my goal to post at least two chapters a week. We'll see how long that lasts. By the way, I had a slightly more elegant version of a line from a P!nk song that I find truly beautiful.**

 **_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_ **


	8. Chapter 8: Il est à Rire

**A/N: I own little to none of this and make nothing besides relief for my busy mind from it. Enjoy!**

The kitchen was dark, illuminated by the warm orange light of the wood stove. There were no windows, only the bare necessities for cooking. It was abundantly obvious that this was the least favourite room in the house for Erik for he always gave off a feeling of deep rooted loathing when being reminded of his humanity. A small divan with wine red fabric sat before the stove, cherry wood shining in the soft glow. It was upon this that Erik sat Angeline, watching her light upon it like a feather, face toward the light. He tried to continue to regain his composure as he rummaged through the cupboards to find what he needed.

When he turned back round he saw an unusual crease forming between her brows.

'I think I just found a flaw in your design,' she said with a slyly knowing side grin. 'This is the only heat source in the entire house.' She said it with laughs flitting through her eyes.

'I don't generally get cold.' He defended weakly. She merely shrugged and turned back to watching the fire.

Cautiously, he took a seat next to her, arranging the bandage and a bottle of gin. Lifting the now wetted bandage to her, he was taken aback by her gaze. Once more he felt her penetrate through him to the last door of his soul. She only stood outside of it, though. She seemed to be waiting for him to open it for her. And just as quickly as she had done this, her eyes turned away to better show him the cut.

His hand faltered on its gradual journey to her injury. He tensed as she did at the sharp burning when the bandage made contact, but she did not pull away or do anything more than draw in a tight breath.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. She moved her head nearly imperceptibly in an assured continued denial of his fault in the matter.

He drew his hand away to see that the cut was indeed a very small one, partially hidden by the strong shape of her cheekbones. Unfortunately its placement also meant there was no way to put a bandage on.

Angeline saw these thoughts pass through his face as his engineering mind tried to come up with a solution.

'I could put honey on it,' he offered, glaring at the imperfect option.

'I think I'll be fine.' She said, trying far too hard not to wince at the idea. 'I'd rather not attract bees, thank you.' This earned a somewhat surprised look from Erik. He was not used to hearing such wit from a woman, though Angeline had already made it quite apparent that she was far from average.

She watched his face change once more to regret at her injury. Taking his hand after sighing, she looked him dead in the eye.

'It's not my first cut, and it probably won't be the last, so stop worrying.' She assured intently. His confusion at this statement brought on another sharp breath from Angeline.

She rose with fluid grace, still holding his hand. 'Come on.' She commanded, dragging him out into the study once more. She positioned him in front of the windows in the light. Taking a deep breath she stood before him and pulled up her sleeves.

From the moment the first arm was revealed, Erik felt his heart simultaneously jump to his throat and plummet to the floor. Her pale, smooth skin was marked with dozens of crisscrossing scars as silver as the moon. All the way up to her shoulders she had feather shaped marks dotting her rose-ivory flesh. She rotated her arms slowly to show how they trailed their sheer paths along to the underside of her thin wing like appendages. He watched as she looked at them with a slight, untruthful smile.

'Did those monsters do this to you?' Erik felt the rage bubbling up inside of him. He had not felt it so strongly in so long that it began to overwhelm his thoughts, not caring if Angeline saw, or even if it scared her.

'These, yes.' She said indifferently. It seemed as if they were nothing but an old story to her. 'These, however,' she turned her palms up, pushing her wrists into the light. 'Are self-inflicted.'

Once more Erik felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had glimpsed them before, but seeing them illuminated in the soft light of morning was something different. He came up to her to see better, all anger gone in place of pity and worry. He looked to her to ask how, but his mouth could not manage the words.

'After so much of this,' she indicated to her arms. 'I began to think that perhaps the only way out was death.' Her eyes were distant and took on a grey sheen. 'I found a piece of a mirror, and…' She trailed off. 'They found me and brought me back.' She finished after a strengthening breath. 'That's why I try to be optimistic. Perhaps seeing the good of the world will help me to erase some of the bad.' She looked up to his mismatched eyes hopefully.

'Only some of it.' He solemnly announced, not looking at her, still hovering his hands underneath hers as if expecting them to fall at any moment.

Angeline only nodded. Some part of her had already come to accept this, but it still hurt.

Suddenly, without any visible reason, she smiled as brightly as the sun. Erik was momentarily dazzled by its spontaneous illumination.

'Ow,' she said, feeling her cheek. 'It hurts to smile.' She gruffly announced through the stinging in her cut.

Then it started. It was like fairy music. Erik could hardly understand what it was even though it was plainly before him.

Angeline was laughing.

It was different from the tittering the ballerinas used to do, or the torturous guffaws of those cruel observers of his face all those years ago, it was even different from **her** on those rare occasions when **she** would giggle. This was pure music.

'Ow,' she said again, though the thought only made her laugh more. 'It hurts to laugh.' She explained the ridiculousness of it. She nearly fell from it, fighting tears. Slowly she began to calm, still giggling slightly.

'I'm sorry,' she said, wiping away a tear. 'I just haven't laughed like that in so long.' Her grin only grew softer as Erik's lips played at a smile. But upon realising its existence, he let it quickly vanish. He let his gaze flit once more to her arms, pity flooding through him.

'I have a small one up here somewhere,' she pointed to the left side of her head. 'I got it when we thought I had broken my nose. Turned out I had only sprained my ankle.'

This brought out the confused look she had been hoping for. Her eyes searched the ceiling as she tried to find the best words to tell her tale with.

'Alright, so I was about 7, and my parents were going to take me to the Opera for the first time. Our house had stairs that I had been running up and down all my life, but I was so excited that I tripped and tumbled all the way down. I hit my head on the wall, and my nose was bleeding so badly we thought it was broken. When I tried to stand to clean up, we realised I had sprained my ankle,' she wagged her left foot as some kind of evidence. 'And cut my head, so I did not get to go out that night.' She looked honestly disappointed at this. 'My house burned down not long after. I was the only one who made it out, so I never got to visit the Opera.' She explained to the floor.

Erik felt for her, while also feeling amazed at her openness. Most people simply hedged around him, but this spectacularly unusual girl actually reached out to him. She knew nothing about him, but she took his hand without question; without fear. He felt that odd feeling around his heart again. It scared him to think that maybe she could truly accept him without ever having to see him. She would be the first.

 **A/N: Prepare for a very long chapter! 9 is really going to begin setting things into motion for these two.**


	9. Chapter 9: La Nuit

**A/N: Prepare for the argument of over a century past! Just to warn you, this is a really long chapter. Sorry! I own little to none of this.**

Angeline felt pride knowing that evening she had convinced Erik to sleep. He had insisted that he was fine and did not need to sleep, but one withering look from Angeline and a reminder to her cheek finally made him agree. He argued that she would continue to take the bed, while he would sleep on the divan in the kitchen. After several attempts, she eventually and reluctantly consented. Despite this slight loss, she felt very accomplished.

The following morning, this feeling along with a good bit of restlessness inspired her to be more productive. She immediately dressed and found Erik to still be asleep in the kitchen. Opening the curtains she realised she had woken up much earlier than usual. She felt a rush of excitement when she reached his desk and saw there were only about 300 papers there instead of the normal 600. Cautiously placing the stacks onto the floor of the living room, memorising where they went on the desk, she quickly cleared the dark wood.

Searching the drawers carefully she found a knife. Lighting one of the candles she heated up the blade before going at the enormous pools of solid wax at the bases of the candelabras. It was slower work than she had anticipated, but finally she had excavated one of the holder and was working on the second by the time the light outside had begun to go from soft purple to dusty rose.

With both candelabras safely exhumed from their wax casings, she worked to remove the wax from the desk itself. She was careful to not let the knife scratch the desk knowing there would probably be Hell to pay. This task was even harder than the last. Just as she was getting the last chips of wax off she felt eyes upon her. They burned with an intensity she had never felt before. Looking up she saw Erik standing in the living room, hand clutching one of the wingbacks with dangerous strength.

'What are you doing?' His voice shook with a dark anger.

'I thought I would save your candles from being buried in their waxy ancestors.' She said with a slight eyebrow raise and happy warning in her voice. She was not in the mood to be told not to do something.

He looked down around his feet at his multitude of papers. 'Why?' His frustration was only growing at her snarky wit.

'Because I wanted to do something nice for you.' She answered sweetly.

Erik fought to swallow his earlier frustration. 'Just put these back.' He ordered with struggled calmness, pointing to his works around him.

Angeline looked down at his desk, finished it off with one last motion and smiled at it before going over to the front to put away the knife. She walked to the living room and started picking up the stacks of paper as Erik watched with growing frustration.

'Where did you get that knife?' He asked, fury shaking through him once more.

Angeline looked confusedly at him. 'Your desk.' She answered questioningly.

'You went through my desk?' His patience was wearing thin with holding back his anger. Closing his eyes to her made little difference.

'Only a few drawers. I found it quite quickly.' She noticed the pure anger rolling off of his shaking form. 'I promise I did not move anything besides these.' She said, nodding to her last haul.

'Don't ever look through my desk again!' He finally exploded.

Angeline watched the light in his eyes turn to flames. She hardened her face to it, though her own eyes betrayed something of the hurt his words had inflicted. 'Alright.' She gauged her tone carefully to show just enough of her distaste and continued determination. Setting her last stack of paper on his desk in its original spot she moved to replace the candelabras silently. She left him alone for a moment to discard of the wax she had so diligently managed to prize from the surface of his precious desk.

Erik swallowed away any apology that threatened to escape him. He was as determined to be frustrated as Angeline was useful. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, in fact, that it was a whole hour before he realised that she was not in her usual spot by the window. Looking around anxiously, he found her sitting on the floor only a few feet away, examining his books. He was confused by this because they were not in any language she could possibly know. Then he saw how they were stacked on the floor.

'What are you doing now?' He held back the distaste in his tone.

'Organising your books.' She answered without looking up. 'I'm going by language, and what I can make out of their alphabetical order.' She explained, cocking her head as she tried to figure out her current selection.

'What if you get it wrong?' He said, keeping the fact that she had thus far impressively only made one mistake to himself.

'Well, seeing as you did not seem to have them in any particular order, I don't think it matters all that much.' She said in one half-interested breath.

Erik seethed. Somehow sensing this, she turned back to look at him.

'Am I wrong?' She challenged.

'Put them back.' He paused with every word, letting it drip with ire.

Angeline now let her eyes harden. She glared back at him a moment before turning back to her nearly finished work and starting lifting the stacks back onto the shelves. 'Fine.' She let her word bite into the air. She got up with obvious frustration and walked determinedly into the kitchen.

After a few minute she returned, eating an apple. She stood in the living room, looking out the window, ignoring Erik's somehow elegant silhouette. She disappeared once more, letting Erik breathe comfortably once more. When she came back, however, she was carrying a small bucket and cloth. He watched her with growing dread as she passed him to kneel before the window, and amazingly start to clean it.

Erik tried to ignore it, but some part of him was simply not in the mood.

'How are you going to reach the top?' He challenged.

Angeline stopped and looked up, noticing just how tall the windows truly were. 'I'll figure it out when I get there.' She resigned.

He hardly noticed how quickly she worked until it seemed as if no time at all had passed and she was at the level where his light came in.

'You're in my light.' He warned much as he had the first day.

'Just give me a minute.' She replied, stretching to reach the highest point possible. She was making good progress until a hand clamped down upon hers.

'You are in my light.' He warned right at her ear. He let her go harshly before returning to his desk.

'I can't reach any higher anyways.' She said tightly after a pause.

She tromped off to the living room, lightly damp cloth still clenched in her fist. She walked straight over the organ and opened the fall to examine the state of the keys. She had to cough at first because of the dust her actions had disturbed.

Holding the keys in place she wiped each one down reverently. It took until the second row of keys for her to feel the familiar shade hovering over her figure. She ignored it until once more a hand interrupted hers. This time it stole her cloth. She whipped round to see a fuming Erik looming over her. She only glared back at him.

'Erik,' she once more measured her tone to show just enough of her frustration. 'Give me back the cloth.' She held out one pale hand to him, oddly calm compared to the growing fire in her eyes.

'Why are you doing this?' He asked with a poisonous whisper.

'I'm bored and I want to be helpful.' She answered, not letting her glare drop.

'Then sit silently and read.' He forced each word out with a strained form of calm.

'I'm tired of sitting quietly and reading. I want to do something of use.' She shot back. 'Now give me back the cloth so that I can finish cleaning the organ.'

'But I don't want you to clean the organ!' He shot back, finally losing what little remained of his composure.

'Why the Hell not?!'

Erik turned away in frustration and surprise at her fire. 'Bothersome child.' He muttered under his breath.

'Yeah, well, that's how most people are when they're shut up in one place and not allowed to do anything! You'd best learn to accept it and move on with life!'

He looked at her with a new found anger. 'I did not ask you to do anything for me!' He shouted.

Angeline was on her feet in an instant. 'And I didn't ask you to save me!' She shouted back before turning on her heel and walking out the front door.

Erik remained, standing as if she were still on the floor beneath him. His breath had caught the moment her sharply angry eyes had met his. He had frozen as soon as he heard the door open and then slam shut. She was gone. Rapidly his mind raced to convince him it was for the best that she had left. She would have anyway, and it was good she had not stayed long enough for him to get too attached.

Empty lies.

He stumbled back to his desk, not caring that he had knocked a stack of his previously precious papers to the floor. It was odd, feeling this again. It was as if nothing seemed to matter now. He slumped to the floor, going through every word she had said, cringing at the looks she had given him, hating himself for his insistent displeasure. Was this to be his eternal fate? Forever alone and scorned by those who, if they could only know him, may grow to like him? Even love him? Perhaps his existence was as it always had been, one of perpetual fear and hate.

* * *

The dark hand of night clasped around his house before he even knew it, and a new worry set into his heart, urging his legs to move, to find her. He tried to ask himself why, why should he care when she hated him so much as to leave? But his answer eluded him, merely insisting that he find her and make sure she was safe. Hardly before he could think about standing, he found himself at the door, throwing on his cloak and hat.

* * *

Angeline had wandered through the city without aim or destination, still angry from Erik's unreasonable stubbornness. She could have hit him.

She walked for hours until finding her legs tired, she finally looked around to see where she was. The fast approaching night was closing in, wrapping her in the cold darkness of loneliness and -oh no. She was lost. Not only that, she was in a rough looking labyrinth of alleys.

Turning round a few times she tried to make sense of her surroundings and find a way back to the haunting comfort of streetlamps, but she was deep in a maze she did not know. She tried going back the way she had thought she had come, but found only more questions in her search for answers.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. Sensing danger, she whipped round to see the imposing silhouettes of two men, neither of which the one her mind began to pray for.

She started to back away slowly, but with her ever step back, they took two forward. Turning tail, she ran. She turned rights and lefts, but it became clear her pursuers knew the alleys better than she. It was not until she came to a dead end that fear truly gripped her heart. Putting her back to the wall was foolish, she knew, but her mind was too filled with fright to think.

As one came forward she lashed out a fist which connected squarely with his nose, giving a resounding crack. Unaccustomed to hitting things, however, Angeline clutched her knuckles in pain while the other pursuer grabbed her arm. She fought hard, but they were too strong, overpowering her slight build. The man with the now broken nose grabbed her throat tightly.

'You're going to pay for that, little wretch.' He spat at her.

A familiar feeling of hopelessness filled her as she heard the words echoed through her memory. Once more the captive, once more the helpless child, once more the caged bird longing for release.

Then, suddenly, both men stopped and looked to the other end of the alley. Angeline was in too much of a daze to notice who it was, merely allowing her legs to give out beneath her. She heard nothing of the scuffle, nor of the two men running away.

As she began to regain her senses, she looked up to see only one figure before her; cloaked in the shadow she knew all too well. Finally the silhouette she had been hoping for had come to save her.

'Erik,' she managed out with feeble breath. Her throat burned and she realised she had screamed at some point.

He swooped down and swathed her in his cloak like a bird spreading his wings.

'Are you hurt?' He asked, leaning his face close to hers as he attempted to hide her away from the cruelty of their surroundings.

She hardly heard his words. Instead of answering she let her tears fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

'I want to go home.' She finally said, just above a whisper.

Without another word, and without thought, he picked her up and carried her in his arms all the way back.


	10. Chapter 10: Ciel

**A/N: I would like to thank IfICannotMoveHeaven for alerting me to the fact that Chapter 7 was misbehaving. Please message me if any of you find a problem like this. I hate not having all chapters available to you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Sunlight bloomed into the bedroom as Angeline finally awoke. She had somehow forgotten the window that lay in the wall in front of the foot of the bed. Groggily she sat up. She looked to the chair beside the bed where Erik had sat. She remembered asking him to stay with her until she had fallen asleep. He had not complained, reverently cradling her hand in his as her breathing slowed.

Now, however, the chair was filled with a sky blue dress. Its shining satin danced in the incoming light; silver-grey lace accented the ends of the long sleeves as embroidered doves floated about its atmospheric fabric. She smiled at it softly, wondering mildly how Erik managed to get these dresses so quickly.

Slipping out into the living room, she found his desk empty. Frowning, she looked at the closed kitchen door. She had slept in today, probably from all of the excitement of the previous day's adventure. Just as she was about to peek into the kitchen, she noticed a thinner door open beside it. All of the doors in the house seemed to camouflage into the walls, but this one was especially secretive.

Looking in, she found a narrow stairway leading up to a door. Her curiosity took over as she started to climb, squinting from the darkness. She nearly bumped her head on the door at the top, giving it a nice shove to let it swing open like a hatch.

Dazzled by suddenly light, she crawled out of the stairway, shielding her eyes from the glare. She quickly adjusted and realised she was on the surprisingly flat roof.

In the crisp morning air of coming autumn, she marvelled at the sight of Paris laid out before her. She gasped at the range of her sight of the city. Though the house was only a little taller than its neighbours, it felt like she was on top of the largest building France had to offer.

'Do you like it?' A familiar voice sounded behind her.

She spun round to see Erik standing, watching her take in the sight. He seemed calmer this morning, but still expectant for her answer.

'Oh, it's wonderful.' She sighed, smiling broadly at him.

Erik felt something in his chest glow at this. The way she looked now, full of wonder and excitement, seemed perfect. He wanted to preserve this feeling for her, to make every part of her life as beautiful as this moment.

'I thought you would like to get out of the house, without fear of getting lost.' He explained, stumbling over what to say.

Then it happened. Her face darkened at the memory as it clouded her mind. He wanted to grab her from those thoughts' hands and shield her, but her smile rapidly returned and held him in place. It was not quite the same smile, though.

'Erik, we both said a lot of things yesterday.' She said, coming over to him. 'And though I was only trying to be helpful, it's your house, and I should have asked your permission. I'm sorry.' She said, looking down at the roof between them.

'No, Angeline,' he fought his hands as they urged him to lift her face. She soon did the job for him, however. 'I want this to be what you called it last night.'

He looked into her eyes as she tried to figure out what he meant. He saw the light inside of them begin to grow as she remembered. Then it blossomed as she realised what that meant.

'Home?' She asked in a whisper. The sheer surprise as it finally sunk in was one of the most heart wrenchingly beautiful things he had ever seen. 'I have a home.' She almost asked, not looking at anything in particular. Then she cast that illuminating gaze upon Erik again. 'I haven't had a real home in over fifteen years!' She lunged into a hug as Erik took a few steps back so as not to fall from the surprise of the act.

Shakily his hands moved to hold her better. Just as one finally made it to rest on her lower back, she leaned back and put her head in the other.

'Thank you, Erik.'

She smiled like **her** , but somehow it did not hurt him quite as much as he was expecting. It only stung sharply enough to remind him of the loss, but nothing to send him reeling.

Angeline ignored how nice it felt in his arms, to sense and then ease his discomfort. Stepping back gracefully, she turned to look out over the rooftops again.

It took Erik a moment to fully understand that she had not drawn away from him, but merely released him from his inner torment. Just as he was recovering, a sudden swirling wind swept across the roof. He braced from it, but Angeline let it carry her. It put her into a few laughing spins, her arms out, and her head thrown back in utter pleasure of one of nature's simplest tricks. Erik stood in awe of her. Her movements were like pure poetry.

She watched happily as her light blue skirt wrapped round her legs, then slowly flowed back to its regular fullness.

'Thank you for the dress.' She remembered suddenly. She looked like a blue bird about to take flight.

'Of course.' He answered with the sounds of a smile. 'You look absolutely beautiful.' Once again he cursed his suddenly limited vocabulary. This time, though, her reaction was not the same. Instead of bounding about like a child as she had the first day, she briefly scrunched her nose up at it. He was about to question this when she moved to explain.

'I've seen beauty. Not really me.' She shook her head with a slight shrug. 'Pretty, occasionally, but not beautiful. Besides,' she continued, looking off into the distance. 'I would much rather be myself. Not many women are allowed that privilege.' She cast those deeply feeling eyes upon his pityingly admiring face. 'Thank you for giving me that opportunity.'

'You don't have to hide here.' Erik did not even know the words had formed, let alone escaped from him. He took an involuntary step forward, reaching out to her lightly.

'You don't have to either.' She said it like it was nothing, though her eyes carried the weight of the world within their hazel complexities.

Her words froze him in place for a moment, sending his mind into a depth it had not explored in many a year. He turned away from her, though he could not escape the line his thoughts seemed to be taking, and went back to the stairs. 'I have to go into town later, if you would care to join me.' He offered as an afterthought.

'I would, if you don't mind my company.'

'You can stay up here if you like. I will come fetch you.'

She nodded with a lonely smile.

Erik hovered within the shadow of the stairwell just long enough to watch her turn back to the view. A gentle breeze played through the light curls of her hair, light dancing in the chestnut locks. Some moments she looked like a mortal bird, and then she would be perfectly heavenly without even trying.

He felt his own darkness begin to seep into him. It would certainly poison someone as divine as her. Her light would never outshine even his brightest flaws. But when she hugged him, he felt like he could be…good.

 **A/N: I apologise for the late update, I got distracted by social(ish) life. I hope to put the next chapter up soon! Please feel free to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Normalité Perdu

**A/N: Sorry I'm slowing down in my updating. I've been busy reading other fanfics and trying to improve my singing and generally allowing life to get in the way. I own little to none of this and am inspired by just about everything, so do with that what you will!**

Erik came back to fetch Angeline a few hours later only to find her sitting on the edge of the roof. He initially came upon the sight with fear for what she might do, but quickly relaxed as he saw her calm smile. She was simply gazing up at the sky, admiring the trees sifted in amongst the buildings across the street below. Every time a breeze would come through she would close her eyes and let it blow through her hair, always smiling softly.

'May I join you?' Erik asked quietly, already at her side. She nodded as she looked up to him with that pleasant look on her pale face. He sat beside her, ending up a bit closer than he had intended. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she found the subtlest and most elegant joy in everything around her.

'Why do you like staying here?' He asked suddenly.

She regarded him confusedly at first, then let that clever grin slip onto her lips. 'Well, it's not like I have an overabundance of friends or family.' She observed wittily. 'Besides, I like you.' She leaned her head unexpectedly on his shoulder. This drew a surprised look from him, but she was not paying attention. 'Despite how you obviously dislike humanity, you enjoy taking part in their fantasies.'

'And how do you know this?' He asked after a pause.

'Oh, please.' She laughed. 'Anyone can tell you're a hopeless romantic. You like things to be just so; to create and preserve a moment.' She nudged him playfully without fully releasing from him.

'And what of you?' He returned. 'What do you dream about?'

Angeline thought for a moment. Her face grew stern and distant before slowly returning. 'I don't know.' She answered with thoughtful concern. 'I used to dream of having a home,' she explained.

'But now you have one.' He finished for her, hoping for that same smile she had worn earlier when she realised what he had given her.

'Yes,' she distantly noted. 'I really don't know, Erik.' She said, coming back to him. 'I suppose I'll have to come up with something.'

He continued to watch her when suddenly her attentions were caught by a pair of birds. Excitedly she pointed them out.

'Look, robins!' She sounded like a child. 'See, that one is the male with the orange breast, while the female has the speckles.' She explained.

They followed the birds for several moments. 'I don't think he's doing a good job of impressing her.' Erik noted after the male tried for the third time to land on the same branch as the female.

'Oh, I don't know.' Angeline argued. 'Perhaps she is simply seeing if he means it.'

After a while the male hopped away to another tree, only to be followed by the female. A quick "I told you so" from Angeline and the birds were off together to find a more private place.

Erik hid a smile at her fascination and how contagious she made it. He stood up, offering her his hand. 'Ready to go into town?' He asked what he had come up here for in the first place.

'Sure.' She answered cheerily, taking his hand and following him down into the house.

Erik was at first worried when they walked down the street. She had taken his arm like she had before, but she did not note all of the wonders of the world. She was far more subdued and walked far closer to him now. It felt odd to have her cling to him this way; it was nice, but not for the reasons he found himself wanting. Even her smile seemed faded slightly. He longed to show her the wonders she had annoyingly enjoyed just two days previous.

They stopped outside of the same building as the previous trip. Erik watched Angeline's expression change as she realised she would be on her own for a bit.

'Don't wander too far.' He told her sternly enough to bring her attentions back to him. She only smiled happily, nodded, and took the two francs he offered her. He looked after her as she set off down the street calmly.

Angeline walked into the bakery more confidently this time. She asked for her two apples and roll with assured poise. The woman at the counter even looked at her less uncertainly.

As Angeline waited for her order, a young man of her approximate age took notice of her. He had curling blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He almost had to look twice to make sure he was seeing correctly as he observed her. He had never seen someone so beautiful.

'Excuse me, Mademoiselle,' he said hesitantly as he approached, not wishing to startle her. She turned and he felt himself instantly blown away by the depths of her hazel eyes. 'I'm sorry if this seems forward of me,' he tried again after composing himself. 'But I heard you sing the other day and thought it was absolutely stunning.'

She flushed slightly at his compliment, and found herself modestly looking at the floor. 'Well thank you, Monsieur.'

'Tell me, was that Gaelic you were speaking to that boy?' He continued. He had a fairly soft voice with a well-educated sort of tone. His fine clothes also suggested someone of the aristocracy.

'Yes, Irish Gaelic. My father was Irish, so he taught me how to speak it.' She explained somewhat proudly.

'How wonderful.' He said, fully absorbed in her words. 'My sister, you see, has just moved here from Ireland and only speaks a few words of French, and I none of Gaelic. We were hoping to find a teacher for her as she will be living here for the foreseeable future, but it is very hard to find someone who speaks both languages.'

'I can imagine.' Angeline observed, wondering where he was going with this.

'Again, I hope you don't think me too forward for asking this, but would you be willing or interested in teaching her?'

Angeline's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling faster than one would think possible.

'Me?' She asked in disbelief.

'You are the only person I have found who seems at all capable.' He pointed out reverently.

'I would need to think about it and discuss it with-'

'Here,' he interrupted, handed her a card with his name and address. 'Come by any time this week if you decide you wish to take the job.' He smiled brightly at her.

'Thank you, Monsieur.' She said again, finding the way his eyes shone oddly fascinating. So intent was she, that she did not notice that she had already paid and left the shop, bag in hand, until he started to walk away.

'I'm Phillip Martin, by the way.' He told her just a few steps away.

'I'm Angeline Roux.' She called to him.

'A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Roux. I hope you will accept my offer.' He said before turning and setting off determinedly into the growing crowd of busy Parisians.

Angeline stood there a moment, still looking after him even though he was long lost among the bustling of people. She was unaware of Erik's presence behind her until he spoke.

'Who was that?' He asked, allowing a hint of distaste to filter into his tone.

'Oh, that was a Monsieur Phillip Martin.' She answered, turning to face her companion.

'And what did he want?' A protective edge crept into his voice this time.

'He offered me a job.' She sounded as surprised as Erik felt. 'His sister's just moved here from Ireland and needs someone to teach her French.' She explained.

'How did he know you spoke Gaelic?' He asked, growing suspicious of more than just the unusual look in Angeline's eye.

'He heard me speak to that fidler boy the other day.' She answered, taking his arm as he slowly lead her towards home.

'Are you going to accept his offer?' Erik tried to seem calmer now, hiding his earlier distain. He knew there was little he could do; especially with Angeline being as stubborn as she was.

'I don't know.' She said thoughtfully. Then she asked him something that completely caught him by surprise. 'What do you think?'

She looked him with that gloriously innocent face and he internally began to scream his disapproval of strange men offering beautiful young women jobs in unexpected places. He wanted to tell her how this man could try to harm her or steal her away. He wanted to hide her from the world. But he stopped himself. This was how he had been with **her** and all it had done was drive **her** further away from him. Besides, Angeline was nothing beyond a friend to him, right? A pretty distraction with good taste in books and a sharp wit.

He took in a stiff breath; locking away all of his darker thoughts. 'It's your decision.' He had let her go. Things with Angeline would be different than they had been with... And anyways, she was a sensible girl. She would probably reject the offer and things would go back to their newfound state of normality.

'I think I will take the offer.' She said confidently, nodding her head in approval of her own words. 'It will give me some practice, and you can have your quiet time without me rummaging about aimlessly.' She said, smiling sunnily.

Erik felt his heart sink, but kept up appearances. He had already told her she was free. Though this did little for the voice at the back of his mind begging him to release the Hellish fire he kept hidden. Just scare her once and she will never defy you, it pleaded. No, she would not, he answered, but she would also never trust him again.

 **A/N: Hope you all have enjoyed this! Protective Erik is strangely adorable to me. I am oddly struggling to come up with steps for this now. One would think this part would be the easiest because things are picking up so much, but my mind has decided to make it far more complicated than it really needs to be. Aw, well. See you all next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Première Leçon

**A/N: Wow! Up to twelve chapters already! Hard to believe (at least for me). It feels nearly impossible I could get this many chapters out in such a short period of time. Hope you all are still enjoying it! Please review! I love hearing what you guys think of this.**

Angeline stepped out of the carriage with conviction written on her face and utter fear in her heart. Not only was this the first time she would be teaching anything, or even that she would be meeting someone new, but Erik had also decided not to join her. His grand excuse was that he had some business to attend to not far from where Monsieur Martin lived, and would come to pick her up in a couple hours. She had tried to hide her sinking stomach and pure abject terror in her eyes as she quietly agreed.

She had been far calmer that morning as she showed Erik the address on the card she had been given. He knew where it was (of course, he seemed to know where everything was) and agreed to take her there that afternoon. He had seemed more resigned ever since she had decided to take this job. She wondered what he found fault with in it, but did not dare ask. Every time she came close to approaching it he got a slightly dangerous glint in his eye that told her not to push the subject.

Walking up to the door, she caught her hand as it strayed to her hair for the hundredth time that hour. She had just barely managed to pull it back; its short length proving this task exceedingly challenging. She had been grateful for the hairpin Erik had somehow found for her. Knocking on the door, she was surprised to find Monsieur Martin answering it. He paused briefly as he saw her face, but quickly broke into an excited smile and bubbling conversation. He kindly ushered her inside the townhouse with polite eagerness. She looked back just as she went in, hoping against hope to see Erik beside her, but the carriage had already left.

The interior of the house was full of soft mint greens, rose pink, and ivory. She was lead into a modest sitting room just off the main hall. It was like springtime. The street facing wall had two white rimmed windows to let in the friendly daylight. There were a few cherry wood chairs, a matching forest green sofa, and a few tables each with a fresh bouquet of flowers of varying size based on the scale of the table it rested brightly on. In the far corner of the room, illuminated by the soft white light of the morning shone a chestnut coloured piano. At this beautiful instrument sat a gracefully elegant young woman. She looked about 16 with long strawberry blonde hair and oceanic eyes. She had tiny freckles gently dotting her round, milk white cheeks. She had an oval face and long neck that lead into softly sloping shoulders. She was wearing a white dress with patterns of flowers in the same colour as her eyes.

'Mademoiselle Roux, this is my sister, Cecilia.' Monsieur Martin introduced, smiling and watching the women's reactions to each other. 'Cecilia,' he held out a hand for her. 'This your new teacher.' He said it slowly and waited for her to nod.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Angeline said in Gaelic.

Cecilia's face lit up in surprise and happiness at this. She looked between her brother and Angeline in disbelief.

'And you as well.' She answered back. When she smiled it felt like a warm summer breeze.

'That is a beautiful instrument.' Angeline continued, nodding to the piano.

Cecilia nearly giggled. She could not believe they had finally found someone she could talk to. 'Yes, my brother bought it for me when I came.' She said, walking over to it and touching it lovingly. 'Do you play?'

'It has been a very long time since I tried. I doubt it would sound like much.' Angeline answered, inhaling uncertainly. 'I mostly sing.'

'Then let me play for you.' She quickly took her seat and pulled out a small stack of songs before Angeline even had a chance to answer.

'She wants me to sing.' Angeline explained to a very confused Monsieur Martin.

'Ah, well I cannot say as I blame her. I tried to explain how wonderful you sounded the other day, but I don't think I fully did you justice. It only made her more curious about you.' He explained, taking a seat in one of the chairs facing the piano.

Angeline and Cecilia sifted through her selection of Irish songs, talking in eager tones in their mutual Gaelic. Finally they settled upon a piece they were both relatively good at. Cecilia took her position with perfect poise while Angeline somewhat nervously took her place beside the piano.

 _I wish I were on yonder hill_

 _'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill_

 _'Til every tear would turn a mill_

 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirn_ _ín slán_

 _Suil, suil, suil a ruin_

 _Suil go sochair agu suil go ciúin_

 _Suil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

 _Is go dté tú mo_ _mhúirn_ _ín slán_

 _I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel_

 _I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

 _And buy my love a sword of steel_

 _Is go dté tú mo_ _mhúirn_ _ín slán_

 _Suil, suil, suil a ruin_

 _Suil go sochair agu suil go ciúin_

 _Suil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

 _Is go dté tú mo_ _mhúirn_ _ín slán_

 _I wish, I wish, I wish in vain_

 _I wish I had my heart again_

 _And vainly think I'd not complain_

 _Is go dté tú mo_ _mhúirn_ _ín slán_

Both applauded when Angeline had finished. She took a few modestly smiling bows and thanked Cecilia for playing for her.

'Well,' Monsieur Martin said finally. 'I will leave you two to your teaching, if that's alright Mademoiselle Roux?' He was already halfway out of the door.

'Yes, that will be fine,' she said, grinning excitedly to Cecilia. 'And please, call me Angeline.' She urged just before he could fully leave.

'Only if you will return the favour and call me Phillip.'

'I will, thank you.' Angeline smiled somewhat proudly at this.

'Now,' she said, switching to Gaelic. 'How much do you know already?'

'Très peu.' Cecilia admitted, hiding a bit in a cringe.

'Well, let's start with the basics and go from there.' Angeline said reassuringly.

Two hours passed very quickly with Angeline laughing, smiling, and thoroughly enjoying her time with Cecilia. She found her new pupil a very fast study with a childlike enthusiasm that helped her through the more challenging areas of learning a new language wholly different from her own.

They had made excellent progress when Phillip remerged with a cautious smile. 'How's it coming? I heard a lot of laughter, so I assume well.' He asked, a hopeful shine in his blue eyes.

'You assume correctly, Monsieur.'

Phillip was amazed when he heard the words come not from Angeline, but from his own sister. She had to confer with her teacher, but she said it all the same. He could not keep from laughing in happy surprise.

Cecilia only giggled like a wind chime. She spoke a few words of Gaelic which Angeline dutifully translated.

'She says she has never seen you look so funny.' She said, suppressing a laugh herself.

'I have never heard her speak more than a hello and good bye before. That was wonderful!' Phillip said, coming over and sitting with the young ladies. He looked between the two with pure happiness as they continued to confer in their little secret language, mixed with the occasional laugh, they looked like a pair of beautiful birds. But angel was the only suitable word that came to mind when Angeline looked at him, her eyes gleaming with joy.

'Cecilia,' he put in at a lull in their private conversation. 'Would you like to continue your lessons with Mademoiselle Angeline?' He doubted he really needed to ask, given the smile on his beloved sister's bright face.

'Oui!' She nodded eagerly after thinking through his words a moment.

'Then so long as Mademoiselle Angeline agrees, she will remain your teacher.' He addressed Angeline with the somewhat question.

'It would be my pleasure. She is truly a bright young woman, I am sure she will continue to excel as she has today.' She answered with her own form of excitement. It was more refined and subdued than Cecilia's but still pleasing to see.

'Wonderful! What would you say to coming here three times a week? Say, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?' Phillip offered in a more business-like tone, but still with a smile in his eyes.

'That sound fine, thank you.'

'No, thank you for helping my dear little sister. I don't know what we would've done if chance hadn't let me meet you.'

The intensity of his compliment made Angeline feel oddly singled out. She had to fight the urge to look down at the floor. It felt strange to be praised so liberally when she did not feel she had done enough to earn it.

An awkward silence formed in the room, in which Cecilia started to fully notice the way her brother looked at Angeline. He observed her every motion like she was an angel or at least rare species of bird. She also noticed how uncomfortable it made her teacher. Thankfully, the silence was quickly broken by a knock on the front door. Phillip reluctantly released Angeline from his gaze to go to answer it.

'Oh, that'll probably be for me. Erik said he would come for me around this time.' Angeline said, quickly rising. The relief on her face was clearly seen by the silently attentive Cecilia.

'Is he a family member?' Phillip probed weakly.

'No, just a very good friend who's letting me stay with him.' She brushed off as if it were a perfectly normal situation. 'I'd better be going, patience is not his strong suit.' She smiled apologetically, heading to the door.

'It isn't for most of us.' Phillip conceded with his smile once more in place. 'We shall see you on Wednesday, then?'

'Yes, I look forward to it.' She smiled up at him as he led her to the door. 'It was a pleasure meeting you, Cecilia.' She called back in Gaelic.

'And you, Angeline!' Came the cheerily musical reply.

'I'll pay you at the end of the week, if that suits you.' He said, opening the door for her.

'That sounds just fine.' Angeline said, waving her good bye as she climbed into the coach, taking the hand offered to her from within.

Phillip watched them drive off, wondering at the kind of man this Erik must be if he did not feel the need to leave the shadow of the inside of the carriage when retrieving the jewel that Angeline undoubtedly was. Something about her fascinated him beyond belief. He would eagerly await their meeting in a few days.

 **A/N: Sorry there isn't as much Erik in this one. I wanted to give myself a break from trying to find new and exciting ways to describe the subtlety of a glance. So much of him is just his body language and eyes. I hope you liked it despite this, though. I promise there will be more between he and Angeline in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Musique Céleste

**A/N: Ok, here it comes, the moment some of you may have been waiting for: Erik meets Phillip! Prepare for copious amounts of disapproval! I own little to nothing of this, but hope you like it anyways!**

Wednesday came far faster than either Angeline or Erik expected. She was still shining happily from her previous lesson that Erik began to wonder who was the student, and who was the teacher. He watched her reading in her spot under the window, never losing her satisfied grin. She even made him feel like smiling, as much as he disapproved of her spending such time with these relative strangers. Something about this girl made him long to spend every waking moment watching her simplest movements, seeing her smile and laugh, even when she glared at him it sent an odd sort of admiration through him. He liked that she did not immediately back down, though her stubbornness did become infuriating at times.

He secretly watched her now, sitting in the morning light, reading one of his books, cradled within her delicate fingers. Her expressions as she read were like the sweetest dreams. Her smile and slight eyebrow raise at something mysterious, her quick inhale at something dangerous, or her obvious thrill sent shivers through him. Going back to his work he struggled to focus fully, listening to the changes in her breathing as she fully engrossed herself in the story. He lost track of time and looked up to see her gazing out the window with serene grace. She still wore the blue dress he had gotten for her as the order he insisted she put in for another had yet to be filled. She had kept the colour and fabric a secret with that wry grin she wore so well. Apparently she wanted to surprise him, though every time he looked at her he found himself in a state of amazement at her mere presence in his life.

Her chestnut hair teased the corner of her jaw as it curled from behind her ear and framed her face perfectly as it always did, but something about it today seemed especially graceful. He could hardly remember when it had been that ratty long blonde the night he first saw her. This suited her far better even though it brought forth memories of a particular brunette he did not wish to welcome right now.

'Would you like to walk to your lesson today?' He asked suddenly. He wanted to keep her here in this moment forever, but knew she would be angry and disappointed if she were late to one of her treasured lessons.

She nodded and smiled lightly as if coming out of a dream.

The walk there was nice as the autumn cold had decided to wait a little while longer before making its complete appearance. Erik happily noted that her wondrous smile had returned, though she now made more of an effort to not point out everything. He also found himself filled with something similar to pride as she held his arm with both hands without anything like fear. She walked close, but not enough to suggest she was afraid to be anywhere else. She simply wanted to be near him. This thought caught in his head, and his breath in his throat.

Too soon they reached their destination. Erik pulled back slightly as she easily skipped up the steps to the front door and boldly knocked.

'I'll be back in two hours.' He said, turning to leave, though for what he did not know as yet.

'Oh, alright.' She said, hiding her mild disappointment only half well.

He was gone when the door opened only moments later.

'Ah, Mademoiselle Angeline!' Phillip announced partially back into the house. A squeal of joy was heard from within as Angeline entered by Phillip's inviting gesture. 'I'm glad you have decided to continue.' He said, leading her into the living room.

'Of course,' Angeline looked at him incredulously. 'I said I would.'

'Well, we are both glad of it.' He smiled softly.

Cecilia greeted her newest friend with an excited embrace that caught Angeline off guard. After releasing her, she started chattering eagerly in Gaelic.

'Excuse me, ladies.' Phillip interrupted. 'Before you two go completely into your mutual language, I have a question for Mademoiselle Angeline.'

'Yes?' She asked, curiously.

'What does "deartháir" mean?'

'Oh,' Angeline smiled broadly. 'That means "brother".' She explained happily.

'That's what I thought. I just wanted to make sure.' He nodded, walking over to Cecilia and giving her a loving kiss on her forehead. 'I'll leave you ladies to it, then.' He said, exiting the room with one last glance at the unknowing Angeline. Cecilia saw it, however. She had eyes like a hawk when it came to her brother and teacher; the two most important people in her life right now.

'I have a proposition for you.' Cecilia eagerly said as soon as her brother was gone. It did not matter if it was in a language he did not understand, she was excited to have something of a secret. 'What if for the last hour of my class I teach you piano? I hate to see your lovely fingers not put to use.'

'Make it the last half hour and you've got a deal.' Angeline smiled wittily only to receive another one of Cecilia's excited hugs.

* * *

The first hour and a half passed much the same way it had two days previous, with Cecilia remembering most of what she had been taught before and quickly picking up more. Angeline wished she had had this much ease when she was learning French as a child, to which Cecilia argued that it was because Angeline was such a good teacher.

The final half hour was spent as promised with Cecilia trying to teach Angeline how to play the piano. She remembered certain parts from when her father had taught her as a child, but her skill had much to be improved. Still, by the time Phillip went to answer the door, he heard something more fluid than the hesitant plinks of notes he had been listening to in his study. Part of him was expecting to see the ominous carriage outside like he had the last time, but today he was looking at a real person. Or, at least, the shadow of one. All he could really make out was the man's general figure and part of a face. If he was not mistaken there was a white mask on the other half.

Erik stood, feeling awkward and exposed on the steps, waiting for Angeline. He was surprised and visibly tensed when he saw who he assumed must be Monsieur Martin. He refused to acknowledge the man's first name, despite Angeline's sudden acceptance of it.

'Ah, you must be the Monsieur Erik,' Phillip said, a bit coldly at the sight of this shade of a figure before him. The man nodded nearly imperceptibly.

'Do come in, they should be finishing up now.' He stood back to let Erik pass, hearing the curtest of thanks.

They came into the living room and both were immediately frozen in place by the gorgeousness that arrested their ears and refused to let go. Neither gentleman could quite seem to comprehend the beauty that they saw before them, either.

Angeline and Cecilia were both at the piano, playing together with liquid grace. This alone was enough to give any man pause, for both ladies were smiling like goddesses of their musical craft, but Angeline's singing would have brought tears to the eyes of the weak of heart. It took all the strength of the men to remain standing at this glorious partnering. The best part was that the ladies did not seem to notice their male companions' presence in their private concert. They smiled freely and exchanged nearly laughing looks as they created heavenly sound.

Cecilia was good enough to keep Angeline's occasional mistake in playing seem like it was meant to belong, and Angeline's voice lent to Cecilia elegant notes in sweet, unthinking perfection. They were flawlessly matched and it showed in their music.

When the song was finished they laughed as if it were only a game. The men caught their attentions quickly, however, as they applauded reverently. Neither man was able to come up with a word that could possibly do the justice it needed in order to properly compliment these two apparent angels.

'That was,' Phillip tried, at a complete loss. 'Breath taking.' He finally finished, only half satisfied by his choice. The look on his sister's face was pricelessly wonderful, but Angeline looked like she was made up of heavenly aether. She shone from within with a light he did not know was achievable among mere mortals.

Erik emerged from his shadow only enough for her to see his smile. It made her glow with happiness. Catching sight of Phillip's worshipful gaze, however, caused her to blush and look down at her suddenly fascinating fingertips.

'Thank you.' She timidly looked up, cheeks still slightly rose coloured. 'I messed up a few times, though.' She said, hiding in Cecilia's expression.

'That's alright, we'll fix it before you know it. You picked this up really quickly.' She answered in Gaelic, sensing her friend's desire to hide from the overwhelming admiration of the gentlemen.

'Oh,' Angeline jumped up, realising she had not introduced Erik properly to anyone. 'Cecilia, Monsieur Phillip, this is Erik.' She presented, somewhat relishing the attention being taken off her for the moment, though she did feel for Erik.

'A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur.' Cecilia said with a bit less deliberation than usual.

'And you as well. Angeline talks fondly of you.' He said slowly for her, bowing ever so slightly.

'She talks of you often, too.' Cecilia beamed at his consideration.

Damn, Angeline felt his gaze upon her with a mix of suspicious surprise. She would pay for that later.

'Well,' Angeline filled the awkward silence that had formed among them. The looks from Phillip were not helping, especially as she knew Erik and Cecilia both noticed instantly. She did not know why, but Phillip's gaze made her incredibly uncomfortable and self-conscious. It felt like an unrelenting compliment. 'I'm sure you have plenty of work at home that requires your attention, Erik.' She said hintingly and simultaneously saving Phillip from a deadly glare.

'Always,' He said, looking at her intently, practically beating her over the head with his disapproval.

'Then we shall see you on Friday?' Phillip asked a bit too eagerly for his own health.

'I look forward to it.' Angeline smiled warmly. She hugged Cecilia before she left and found Erik impatiently waiting for her, but not daring leave without knowing she was with him.

Once outside and on their way home Angeline felt the fury start to unwind from its tight ball within Erik.

'I don't like the way he looks at you.' He growled, not fully aware he had said it out loud.

She did not really want to have this argument right now, so in an act of passiveness she brushed it off with a, 'Oh, I didn't really notice.' She hoped this would pacify him for at least a little while. She knew the dam would break eventually, but perhaps she could prolong it slightly.

Erik was glad of the shadow that obscured most his face as he turned like lightning to look at her in disbelief. How could she not notice?! That man looked at her like a trinket to put under a glass dome on a high shelf. It was a look of pure hunger for possession. That man wanted her.

Then one of the most unwanted thoughts he knew invaded his mind. What if she liked it? He had seen her blush. She never did that around him, even when he complimented her. No, this Monsieur Martin was different to her.

Something inside him began to crack. Just a hairline fracture, but a break nonetheless. He was thrust back into remembering that Angeline was not his. How could she be? She was like a gift from God. How could he ever even think that such a gift would be for him? It was like **her** all over again, only this time he had the benefit of experience to know better. At least he should have.

 **A/N: Quick fun fact: I named and wrote Cecilia's character without even thinking, but it turns out there was a Saint Cecilia. She was the patron saint of music. Neat, huh?! I hope you liked this! I'm enjoying diving a little deeper into Erik's thoughts, the poor dear.**


	14. Chapter 14: Le Triangle se Forme

**A/N: Here we go again! I promise to have more time with just the two of them coming up, but I thought I should establish Cecilia and Phillip a bit better before moving on. I hope you enjoy!**

Thursday came and went far too quickly for Erik's liking. He took Angeline into town, and though she had been able to get her dress, she refused to show it to him. He had not thought much of this, but his curiosity got the better of him, and it began to bother him for some trivial reason. Somehow Angeline managed to hold him in the palm of her hand without even trying. He did not even care that much what she had chosen as most any colour would assuredly look stunning on her, but it was the secret she so enjoyed keeping from him that kept him pestering her.

'You will have to wait and see.' She argued playfully, clearly loving the subtle torture she was inflicting upon him.

He eagerly awaited Friday morning, but when she came out she was wearing the green one he had first given her. Somehow she had managed to clean it where dirt from the alley had attempted to stain it. Erik did not remember her doing this, but sometimes she would move around like a ghost, causing him to wonder if she were truly real. This fact always amazed him as he was generally very good at keeping tabs on her.

'Shall we walk today?' She asked, holding her hands behind her back in childlike modesty. She rarely ever did this, but her puppy-dog eyes suggested she was trying to get a specific answer out of him.

Rolling his eyes, Erik agreed. He caught himself hoping she would learn the way herself so that he could work when he remembered why she was leaving and where she was going; most importantly, who was going to be there.

Angeline walked silently beside him, drifting in and out of attention as the smallest things would capture her imagination. Erik did not mind her quietness, but he was worried that her limited attention span would bring her into trouble if she were not careful. Taking care of this one was clearly going to be a fulltime job.

They came to the house, and Erik felt himself dreading having to leave her. But the idea of staying with _that man_ for two whole hours seemed somehow worse. Somewhat fortunately, Angeline chose for him, releasing his arm and walking up the steps without hesitation.

'Angeline,' she heard behind her after knocking on the door. His voice sounded small and distant. 'I'll be back to pick you up.' He said after a pause, though the strength of his voice had not returned.

She smiled upon him sweetly, with a bit of confusion in her eye. She had never heard him sound so lost and helpless. She almost wondered if it were wise to let him go off alone.

'Alright.' She replied softly, as if talking to a tired child. The tenderness of her tone almost sent him to his knees. He could not understand how such a small word could carry so much and mean so much to him. Still, he disappeared as she went inside.

* * *

The first hour and a half went a bit slower this time, with Cecilia finally hitting a roadblock. She was struggling with her "R"s and how to roll them in the back of the throat in French as apposed saying them in the front of the mouth in Gaelic. Finally she got them to work, though she had to think about it rather hard each time.

Just as they were sitting down at the piano, as Cecilia had insisted under the complaint that she would lose her mind if she had to say the letter r again, Phillip came in.

'I hope you don't mind my sitting in.' He said, taking a seat where he could watch, but not interfere. 'My study gets rather stuffy in the afternoons.'

'No, not at all.' Cecilia assured, though Angeline's slightly strained smile was not lost on her.

Angeline found it hard to focus with someone else in the room, and she kept glancing up, sensing Phillip was not as attentive to his book as he let on. She felt his eyes upon her. Though they were soft, she wished he would not stare. His smiled remained the same admiring grin and his every fleeting look seemed to show his complete and total disbelief that anyone could be so beautiful. She wondered at him for this, for though she had once been on display for her beauty, none had seemed as captivated with her as he was.

Her eyes met his at last and she quickly looked down. Phillip had never seen anyone who could look so deeply into one's heart on a single glance. From the way she pulled her hair back over her ear to the way the roses bloomed in her cheeks, she was like a spirit, only half meant to exist in this world. And when she sang he doubted even the choirs of heaven could match her single voice. Her music transported him to another realm with seamless ease and as she finished, she seemed to lay him back in this world like a feather.

'A true divinity.' He murmured. He was enchanted by her. Her beauty, her voice, every ounce of her seemed like complete perfection in his eyes.

As soon as the song ended a knock came at the door. Angeline looked confusedly at the clock. Erik was early. Immediately she wondered if something was wrong. She listened for his voice in the hall, unusually tight, presumably from being greeted by Phillip.

'I had nothing to do, so I thought I would come by a little early today. I hope I have not inconvenienced you.' His supposed hope sounded more like a challenge. He grew only tighter as Phillip quickly put on his charm as they entered the room.

'No, not at all. The ladies were simply working with their music.' He said. Effortlessly hiding any displeasure he may have born against Erik's sudden intrusion.

Angeline felt muscles in her shoulders relax that she had not realised were tight when Erik took a seat beside Phillip, looking at her. Still, however, Phillip's persistent scrutiny stole her attentions.

Erik felt himself soar with happiness as she looked at him and smiled so fondly, only to sink with –dare he call it- disappointment as her eyes strayed to Phillip.

'Shall we begin again?' Cecilia interrupted, enjoying her new role as teacher.

Angeline played more, flowing gracefully from note to note with inherent skill. Only one who was really listening could pick out the mistakes of which there were few. Somehow she had managed to pick up on Cecilia's skill of hiding unintentional moves almost effortlessly. She seemed to allow the music to sweep her away without ever touching her. It suited her wonderfully.

When she finished Cecilia smiled, though she held within it the unmistaken knowledge of each and every one of Angeline's errors.

'This one,' she pointed to the music sheet in front of Angeline. 'Should have been a D sharp.' She explained.

'Oh, and here I thought it was an E flat.' Angeline joked. She was only able to hold her composure for a second before joining Cecilia in laughing. Even Erik let out a mild chuckle. The joke was lost on Philip, however.

'Forgive me, but I am afraid I am as completely useless in music as I am in Gaelic.' He said, smiling laughingly at his own ignorance.

'They are the same note.' Cecilia explained, shaking her head mockingly at her brother.

'Ah,' Phillip said, though it was clear that he did not fully understand at all. 'My sister has always been the more skilled of the two of us.' He explained. 'Father and I used to joke that she was truly the reincarnation of Saint Cecilia.'

Now it was Angeline's turn to be left out.

'Saint Cecilia was the patron saint of music.' Erik told her softly.

'I see.' Angeline smiled up at Cecilia. 'It suits you.'

After beaming at her teacher, Cecilia seemed to suddenly remember something. Turning to Erik she thought through her words only a moment before addressing him. 'Monsieur Erik, Mademoiselle Angeline tells me you are well travelled.'

He was visibly taken aback by this, giving Angeline a pointed look she pretended not to notice. 'I suppose you could say that, yes.' He finally consented.

'Where all have you been?' She persisted, taking a seat across from him and listening intently with her hands folded in her lap.

Erik considered his odds of backpedalling out of the spotlight, but found himself stuck. He was not comfortable in talking about his past in general, but talking in front strangers and Angeline was nearly unbearable to him. He found himself fearing more than anything what Angeline would think of him. She could not possibly know of what he did through his time in his travels, but tempting fate even a little was not high on his list of preferred activities.

'Well, I travelled through most of Europe, Russia, Germany, Spain, and the likes, though I did not get much of a chance to enjoy the culture. Italy was nice, though. I spent a good bit of time there perfecting my drafting.' He said, feeling Angeline's interest grow. He had not told her this, and the fact that she had brought it up surprised him. The only way she could have known he had once travelled was from his varied selection of books. He wondered what else she said about him while here, but put it aside just to enjoy her attention.

'That's incredible!' Cecilia praised. 'I have only been here and Ireland.' She said, letting a bit of her accent slip.

'"R"s, Cecilia.' Angeline noted absently as she started picking up the music and stacking it on the top board of the piano. This received a mock glare from Cecilia.

As his sister continued her conversation with Erik, Phillip rose to join Angeline. He smiled as he watched her most basic of movements. Everything she did seemed like it was made to look indescribably beautiful without her even trying.

'I'm afraid I still don't quite understand what you were talking about with the notes being the same.' He admitted, still laughing at himself.

'Here, let me show you.' She offered sitting down at the piano once more. 'If you think of D and E being whole steps,' she indicated with her fingers the two keys in question. 'And having a half step in between,' she continued, showing the black key between the ivories. 'A sharp carries half a step up, while a flat goes down half a step.' She checked his face to make sure he understood. He looked to her eagerly, nodding for her to continue. 'Then D sharp is the same note as an E flat. At least, on piano it is. I cannot speak for other instruments as they read the music differently.'

'I see, but it seems a little redundant to have two ways of saying the same thing.' He noted.

Angeline shrugged, smiling passively up at him. 'Just another maddening mystery of music.'

'Good alliteration.' He laughed.

'Thank you.' She said, looking down but joining him in laughing.

From across the room Erik was seething. He adored Angeline's laugh but Phillip was standing far too close to her, and on top of it all she was laughing with Phillip like she never had with him. Erik felt the crack inside of him begin to deepen. He threw himself back into his pit of Hell, scolding his mind for ever dreaming he could belong anywhere else, let alone by her side.

Cecilia watched as Erik's earlier enthusiasm for Angeline grew uncomfortable before fading away entirely as he hid deeper within himself. She was quite fascinated in watching her three companions and how they behaved around her. Having very limited use of the native language before, she now found she had acquired a knack for knowing someone's thoughts based upon their body language.

Phillip was growing very fond of Angeline, and while Erik was protective of her, he was distancing himself rather drastically. Angeline, herself, seemed only partially aware of the two men's battling affections towards her, even if they did not fully realise their own feelings as yet. It was all quite interesting, really, but Cecilia found herself starting to realise she would need to take a side eventually, and neither choice seemed preferable at the moment.

Phillip leaned in a little more conspiratorially now, handing Angeline a small envelope from his breast pocket. 'Payment as promised.' He said quietly but proudly. It made him feel fulfilled to say that this seraph was in his employ as well as his thoughts.

Angeline opened the envelope to peek inside and nearly gasped at how much was there.

'Monsieur, this is far too much!' She said, just loud enough for him to hear. Something told her bringing Erik in on this would only complicate matters. 'I cannot possibly accept it.'

'Nonsense. You are a blessing to my sister and me, and I wish to keep you happy. Besides, a student is only as good as their teacher, and Cecilia is progressing far faster than I had anticipated.' He smiled warmly down at her, his blue eyes shining like a lake in the sun. 'I insist.' He said more firmly when he saw the argument forming on her soft pink lips.

'Thank you very much, Monsieur. I only hope to continue to live up to your standards.' Once more she found herself unable to look him in the eye. There was so much admiration flowing from him she thought she might drown. Still, she mustered the strength to search his gaze. She knew there had to be something deeper down, she just had yet to find it. When she looked at Erik she fell right to his heart, and though it had walls and chains around it, she knew where it lay. Phillip was like a blank canvas, and this fascinated her greatly.

'Angeline,' Erik's voice interrupted her train of thought and she realised she had rather boldly been staring at Phillip far longer than she had intended. 'I have important work waiting for me at home.' He said, hearing his voice lose strength as it went. Her look of surprised guilt did not help any.

'Oh, alright.' Angeline hurried to his side. She was eager to keep his mind from wandering too far afield. There was little she could do about the slightly pained expression he now wore, but perhaps acting like nothing happened would convince him it meant nothing to her (though that was hardly the truth, either).

Saying their good byes, they finally left. Erik simply wanted to feel the safety of home, though he doubted it would ever be the same again.

 **A/N: Oof! That was a long one. I hope you liked it just the same, though. Let me know via reviews. I love hearing from you, it makes me feel like I have someone I'm doing this for besides myself.**


	15. Chapter 15: Le Tigre

**A/N: Ok, now to calm things down a little between Erik and Phillip. I find myself trapped in my decision on seasons as I have very specific moments I need to happen at certain parts of the year, so be prepared for my sad excuse of the passage of time.**

A few weeks had passed and Erik had completely thrown himself into a pit of focusing exclusively on his work. He of course paid enough attention to Angeline's needs and had talked to her when she spoke to him, but nothing to solicit extra pain on his part. This was no easy task as she had gone to calling Monsieur Phillip by simply his first name, and Cecilia was now referring to Angeline as "deirfiúr" which apparently meant "sister". Erik had not minded the latter half of this change as he liked Cecilia very much for her attentiveness and not pushing any subject he clearly did not wish to discuss, but the idea that _that man_ was only growing closer to Angeline was like a knife to the chest. It was a familiar pain to him, and one he had hoped experience would have allowed him to avoid.

As time went on, Angeline had become quieter and quieter and Erik was only partially relieved at this. He worried that if she brought up Phillip one more time he would explode at her with little reason. He had no claim on her, nor was he likely to ever have, but it still made his blood boil.

'I have to go out.' He said one Friday after they had already returned from the lesson. He was already getting his cloak when he heard her small voice from one of the wingbacks.

'May I come with you?' She looked at him meekly.

This tone puzzled him, but he decided she may simply be tired from her work. 'Of course,' he said, holding his arm out expectantly and rather impatiently. She flew to it, only pausing to pull on her own cloak, the weather having to taken on a vicious edge in its beginning November breezes.

They walked in utter silence all the way into town before Erik had to stop at his usual building.

'I'll be right out if you want to go buy something to eat.' He offered with only mild interest.

'That's alright, I'll just wait out here.' She said, looking at the pavement solemnly.

Erik frowned at this unusual expression but chose to ignore it until he had finished his business inside.

Angeline watched as he disappeared inside and turned her eyes skyward. She saw birds flying to their nests, stuffing them with feathers and extra twigs in preparation for winter to take its cold hold upon the day and night. A breeze swept through her, chilling her briefly, and reminding her of how icy Erik had been as of late. It was not entirely unlike him to throw himself into his work, but where he used to chat with her, asking about her impressions on her readings, he now grimaced when she spoke of how she liked a story. Her very voice seemed to cause him discomfort as he would either wince or sigh tightly whenever she tried to talk to him. Perhaps he had tired of her. Or perhaps she had done something to offend him. She thought back to when this had started, but nothing really stuck out to her. He had been drifting away from her gradually over the past few weeks until now they hardly ever talked at all.

She tried to fight the tears that sprung to her eyes as she thought about what she might have done to upset him. She worried that maybe he would tell her to leave. This thought brought the salty drops of emotion to fall, painting shimmering silver trails down her cheeks.

'Angeline,' she heard his voice and turned. He made it sound more like a question than a call. 'Are you alright?' Concern wrote itself in his eyes and on the exposed half of his face.

'I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, Erik. I know I did not mean it.' She practically begged of him.

This only deepened his concern and brought him a step closer to her as her tears began to increase in number and intensity. He had to admit that even when crying for seemingly no reason, she was unspeakably beautiful. Still, it hurt him beyond belief to see her this way.

'I'm not upset with you Angeline.' He assured softly, willing his arms to have the courage to hold her arms comfortingly. 'What makes you think that?'

'It's just that you have not been speaking to me lately, and I only seem to be bothering you, so I wondered what I had done wrong.' She admitted, sobs starting to shake through her.

Was Erik ever to be in awe of this girl? He had not even thought about what she would think of his act of self-preservation. Here he was trying to distance himself from his oddly growing feelings for her, and she thought it was out of anger for her! Her, of all people! Now she was sobbing in the middle of the sidewalk with little to no real provocation. She was even worse than him about internalizing her thoughts and emotions.

'No, no Angeline.' He said, bringing her closer to look her in the eyes. 'I am not mad at you, I was only trying to-' he stopped, not wanting to tell her his real reasons. 'I got wrapped up in my work. You know I have that tendency.' He was only half lying there.

She nodded at his insistent gaze, sniffling back further tears and wiping away current ones. She was so embarrassed at having cried over such a little thing, but it had hurt her so much to think he was unhappy with her. Taking his arm once more, they began to walk home, her leaning her head on his shoulder as she fought back the remainder of her sobs. She was too busy in this to hear his slight gasp of happiness in her closeness. She did not know what Hell she was putting him through by this simple contact.

Their walk was suddenly interrupted, however, by the sound of cries and screams in the street. Erik found himself in the odd position of rapidly standing in front of Angeline protectively instead of shrinking back to his concealing shadows. Two months ago he would never have dreamed he would be in this state: putting himself on the line for the safety of a near stranger. But then, this girl was not truly a stranger anymore.

The source of the cries soon turned the corner and revealed itself to be a tiger. Its eyes were wide in apparent fear and confusion. Its every muscle tensed against the noises and sights around it. Its tail snapped back and forth anxiously as it looked for some form of safety away from the chaos swirling around it.

Erik felt the animal's gaze meet with his, its amber eyes pleading with him for help. Erik knew that look all too well, but so did Angeline. He followed the cat's stare to her as she peaked around him. She showed no fear as she and the majestic creature connected through sight and spirit. A pitying look filled her face before one of hope swiftly took its place. He could see in her that she regretted the uselessness pity brought. She looked about to take a step towards the creature when a shot rang out, followed by a tremendous roar from the tiger. It fell to the street, baring its teeth to anything that dared to move, as a wound in its side began to flow with blood. Someone had shot it.

Erik was barely aware of what had happened when he saw Angeline rush from him to the animal. He tried to reach out to her, to stop her, but she was already a few feet from the injured and frightened beast. She stopped, seemingly realising where she was before dropping to her knees and looking at the ground.

She stayed like this for a few moments, urging Erik to come get her when he saw her hand reach out slowly to the tiger. Keeping her head down, she slowly inched her way towards it. The tiger growled only once, causing her to freeze in place, but soon she advanced again until her hand had touched the fur of its neck. Bravely but gradually she began to look it in the eye, keeping her stance nonthreatening so as not to disturb it.

Erik could not believe it, she was actually touching and now stroking the tiger.

Angeline marvelled at the unique texture of its fur. The guard hair on the outside was rough, but underneath was the soft insulating fur as one would find on a house cat. The black markings were a stark contrast against the white of its underside and chest with the orange flaring in the afternoon sun. Its paws were enormous, each one about the size of both her hands put together. Its cheeks were soft deep down in its coat and its amber eyes looked into hers, telling her wordlessly of its tortured life. A life in a cage only to be mocked and jeered at by pitiless humans who once saw it a momentary source of entertainment.

'Go, my friend.' She said softly to it, still stroking it gently and soothingly as its breaths began to slow. 'May death take you in soft arms and carry you to a better world.' She watched as the life left its eyes, slowly closing them as its last breath dragged out of its once powerful lungs. She leaned down and kissed it, giving one last stroke to it velvet soft ears.

Rising, she turned to the man whose gun was still hot. He was wearing a zookeeper's uniform and the look of disgusted confusion burned in Angeline's veins. She knew exactly what this animal had been put through, having experienced it herself, and she shook with a rage Erik had not though possible.

'I used to think that no one should have to live this way,' she indicated to the now deceased but still incredibly beautiful tiger at her feet. 'But _you_ deserve it!' She spat at him, her knuckles going white from the strength of her clenched fists. She turned on her heal and left the man standing there in shock.

Erik caught up with her as she walked purposefully towards home. It had only been when she was kneeling beside the poor animal that he noticed that she was wearing a new dress. This was the one she had kept such a secret from him. It was a fiery red-orange with white lace interwoven with black ribbons. The colour brought out the amber of her eyes that generally hid in tiny flecks toward her pupils. From the set of her shoulders in determined fury to the way she moved with powerful grace, she looked every part the tigress he often forgot she was. He watched her with newfound respect as she clenched her jaw to keep out the shakes that were battling to wrack through her. He was almost scared to touch her for fear she would turn on him. It was a novel feeling to be afraid of her like this, one he was not sure he liked but did not dare to challenge at present.

As soon as they got home, though, she let her strong façade fall away to reveal the broken girl he had saved more than once and vowed to himself to protect. It gave him a sort of comfort to see this side again, though he knew a part of him would always long for the fire to return to her eyes once more. But he had felt that fire before and knew how terrible it really was; how much it burned.

Dry sobs shook her so hard she collapsed right in the middle of the living room floor. Without even thinking, he hurried to her side, once more holding her arms in hopes of physically keeping her together.

'I said such terrible things!' She finally admitted, not meeting his penetrating gaze. 'And I don't regret them!'

Nor should you, he thought, knowing her dilemma first hand. 'Shhh, you don't need to worry over such little things as him.' He assured instead, finding her head tantalizingly close to his chest as she cried. He felt his heart beating feverishly at her closeness, though he wrestled back his feelings to focus on her sorrow.

'I wanted him to suffer as I had, Erik! I did not want him dead, I wanted him to live every day in constant agony and torture! He doesn't deserve death!' She wept, fear shaking her harder than her sobs.

Erik knew this feeling. Oh, how he knew it! The lust the promise of pain to those who deserved it brought to one's throat. It was sickening how delicious it tasted. But he did not voice his understanding, afraid his dark thoughts would only scare her further. Her next words, however, cleared his head instantly and sent him into a form of shock he had never anticipated.

'How can you stand being around a monster like me?'

He looked at the once fierce and powerful woman in his arms with eyes wide as saucers. He could not believe she had actually said the word, and to describe herself. Her! His Angeline who was more angel than human!

He took her face in his hands and lifted it firmly, ordering her to look at him. She did so with a flicker of fear at his sharp tone. 'You are not a monster, you understand?!' He tried not to shake her as he yelled this with every fibre of his being. 'You are kind, compassionate, and good! Nothing you have done, or will ever do will make you worthy of that name, do you understand me?!' He could not believe she thought so little of herself as to put that disgusting title on herself so uncaringly. He knew she did not see herself as beautiful, but this! This was too much.

She nodded stiffly from the force of his grasp on her head. She was amazed at the furious intensity in his eyes as he said this. She knew he thought much more of her than she did, but this was wholly unexpected.

'You only thought those things, and though you may not regret it, you did not act upon them. Just like what you did to free yourself, they were forgivable transgressions. No one was really hurt.' He knew this was only a twisted form of the truth, but he did not care. Anything to convince her she was not guilty.

She winced at his mentioning of her previous act of violence.

'No, Angeline. You are nowhere near being a monster.' His eye instantly turned sad, all power drained from them.

'Have you ever acted from thoughts like those?' She asked uncertainly. His looking down only confirmed her suspicion. He had killed, perhaps tortured without regret; this she knew. She felt his hands slip from her arms as he drew back into himself. Strangely this hurt her more than anything that had happened today. It scared her to see him torment himself like this, but she had no words for him, no thoughts that could possibly save him. So she did the only thing she could. She encircled her arms round his neck and held his head to her shoulder like one would a grieving child.

Erik was now the one with no words, or no thoughts. But he now felt more emotions than he could ever name as she held him. No one in this whole wide world had ever held him this way. Every lonely moment of sadness in his childhood suddenly had her there to embrace him, each time he had felt lost in the world her warmth was now there to surround him, every day he had wished for nothing more than death she was there like an angel to lead him from the depths of Hell into the light of Heaven. In one simple act he felt like she was repairing every crack in his soul while the fissures of his heart only screamed open more. She was simultaneously fixing and destroying him by the most basic of actions.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this! Thank you PhantomGerardLover for your review! I appreciate all of the reviews I have received. It lets me know someone is reading and (hopefully) enjoying my work.**


	16. Chapter 16: Songerie

**A/N: And now for something completely different! Well, not _completely_. I just thought it would be interesting to explore our favourite Phantom a bit. Hope you all like it! I own little to none of this story.**

Erik awoke at his organ. He looked around groggily as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The dim light and sound of water echoing off the stone walls confused him, but felt too familiar to really question. He must have fallen asleep at his work again. He found the sheets of music littered at his feet and a few stuffed haphazardly on the music rack. In one of his hands he still held his pen, prepared to write more of his precious composition.

He shook his head, trying to shake out the dream he must have been having. It had felt so real. He had lost Christine to some foolish boy, and somehow had not died from it. He remembered a great fire, running, hiding, and suffering. But something tugged at the back of his mind, begging for him to remember. Some small detail urging him to just think and recall it. He could not seem to fully grasp it, however, and merely turned it away. It could not be that important, he thought.

Sitting up, he stretched his stiff limbs, wondering how long he had slept and what hour it was above. He felt his heart soar at the thought of hearing Christine as she practiced for _Hannibal_. He knew she would do far better than that cow Carlotta ever could. Granted, the child still had much to learn, but he knew with his teachings she would only grow. She would continue to blossom and bloom beneath his protective, unseen hand.

As if on cue, he heard that most purely angelic voice echoing through the bowels of his beloved theatre. Oh how that sound made him ache and sigh. It was for him, beautiful as he never could be, enchanting as his voice was to her, and tantalizing as her form was to him. Every note was for him, and him alone. He was more than her teacher, he was her guardian, her protector, her precious angel of music. And he loved every second of it. To be adored by such a beauty; loved, even. It made his soul reach for new heights and his heart beat ever faster.

She was improving wonderfully, he noted, walking as if in a haze to his gondola. Pushing his way along the underground lake he listened, letting the darkness of his tunnels surround him and keep him focused on only her. Only his Christine. The lapping of the water irked him, though, detracting from her untainted voice with its regular rippling as he moved through the murky lake. He would have to have her sing it again so that he could listen to her uninterrupted. Her divine voice deserved his full attention, and he was more than willing to give it. He took the role of angel very seriously and did not dare disappoint her. Coming to the somewhat ragged dock, he swiftly tied the boat off and flew through the secret tunnels he knew so well. She would not be kept waiting for her loyal tutor.

Turn after turn, he heard her alluring song only grow louder as he approached the source. Boldly, he took a turn that lead him just below the stage, creeping silently to where he could be beneath her. To be oh so close to his angel. As always she was above him, his saviour from Heaven. How it pained and thrilled him to think that she may one day learn to hope for him to rise from his ever retaining pit of Hell. She alone could ever come close to bringing him from his depths, he knew. He had often tried not to dwell on such outlandish hopes, and often found his mind wandering to it like a moth to a flame. She was his flame; drawing him in though he knew it would only burn him to touch her. He would die happy knowing she had allowed such contact without turning away in fear.

He scolded himself for thinking such thoughts of grandeur. He would never be loved, he knew, but perhaps fear could turn, to change into something more. No. He cut that reflexion off before it could possibly take hold and bloom. He turned instead to the music he heard above him. That was all he could hold onto, all he could hope to hear from her. Sweet music sung only for him. He nearly wept when the song had ended. He had never heard her sing quite like this before.

'Angel of music,' she half sang, half called to him. 'I know you're there. Somehow I always know you are there.' She said, a light smile in her voice.

'I am here, my angel.' He called back, savouring the sound of her name for him. 'I am here, your angel, your guardian, and your dutiful teacher.' He cooed to her from his hiding place. He heard her sigh, ever delicate and elegant.

'Why didn't you tell her about me?' She suddenly asked, still enchanting, but an odd edge coming to her tone.

'Tell whom about you, my angel?' Erik asked, lost in the lullaby of her voice.

'Angeline. Why didn't you tell her you saved her because she reminds you of me? That she looks like me, sounds like me, sings like me?' Christine's voice grew harder, more filled with anger like…when had he ever heard her like this? His mind was reeling. Something was wrong, but he could not seem to think straight. Somehow his legs had carried him out from under the stage to his secret door to the orchestra pit. He grew afraid of his near exposure, but he could not manage to move to a safer spot. He was held there by the vision of her beautiful form. She was in a white dress, looking very much the part of an angel.

'I don't know whom you mean, my angel.' He begged more than spoke. He did not want it all to turn. He was so happy just the way things were. Christine was his angel. His, and no one else's! Why would she not be? No one else could possibly take her from him, no one possessed her as he did.

'Or do you simply choose to keep her so that you may corrupt another?' Christine accused, her tone filling with hate.

Erik flinched from that sound. Her beautiful voice should never be used that way! He now found himself, to his own horror, up on the stage. He was but a few feet from his beloved angel, yet the distance between them felt like millions of miles. His mind suddenly hurt as flashes of her eyes streaming with angry tears filled his vision. No! Not his Christine!

Suddenly, he noticed they were not alone. From behind one of the ruby curtains came a form more dove than girl. She did indeed look like Christine. Chestnut curls framed a rose-ivory face and pointed chin. They had the same shape eyes, though this one's were hazel rather than green. She stepped timidly out onto the stage, her face searching and innocent as a soft grey dress pooled around her slender figure. She almost took Erik's breath away with her virtuous form and grace.

'I was fooled by your charming voice and sweet promises, but I will not let another fall under your torturing spell!' Christine was suddenly before him, ripping the mask from his face.

Erik gave a cry of shock and betrayal. It was that night all over again. The night she chose Raoul over him! The night he let her go! The night he realised just how much he loved her. It all rushed back to him in one torturous moment as he saw the girl's face twist in fear and disgust.

He slumped to the floor, overcome with the emotions he dare not name. Christine had betrayed him once again. She had revealed him to the world, to this little creature so full of light. He tried to hide his face in his hands, but he knew it was too late, she had seen him. It was all over now. Just as it had been with Christine. Every hope he had had for happiness was now dashed to pieces in one fell swoop. He began to cry as the world grew dark around him save for the spotlight illuminating his cowering form. He felt again the boy who had been chained in a cage for others to gasp in fright at his hideous deformity.

Then he heard Christine's voice, no longer cruel, but singing. She was promising that love he had always dreamed of. The song she had sung with Raoul as they left him to the burning fires of the Opera House and Hell. They had left him there to rot, holding their happiness above him to remind him what he could never achieve. It brought fresh tears to his eyes as he relived the indescribable pain of that night. Now all hope for the future was dashed by her terrible actions.

Then he heard a new voice. Oh so similar to Christine's but impossibly more pure yet with a spark of determination ringing through. It too promised all he had ever hoped for, but this time it went unaccompanied, as if still waiting for the right partner to come along and finish it with her. She was waiting for one who would sing with her. He knew the words, but he questioned whether or not he had the strength to sing them.

Following the faint echo of the final note, he let it lead him from the darkness of his sorrow into the light of day.

Erik opened his eyes to find himself on the divan in his kitchen. The memories of his apparent dream still haunting his mind in sad remembrance. He had been fooled before, though. Staggering to his feet, his legs still waking up from his deep sleep, he practically ran into the living room where he was arrested by the one sight that could convince him he was truly conscious.

Angeline was on her way to her general perch in the window, book already in hand when she saw him stumble into the doorway of the kitchen with a sudden and intent urgency. He stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, as if wondering if she were real. She returned the expression before it changed to concern as she noticed the tears still wet upon his cheeks.

'Erik, are you alright?' She asked without hesitation or fear. He looked only moments away from either running to embrace her, or simply dropping at her feet.

The worry in her voice made his shudder slightly. She was real and concerned for him! Trying to recover he attempted to stand rather than leaning on the door frame as he had in his haste to confirm his grasp on reality. He became aware of the tears on his face and wiped them away. He would have to clear the ones underneath his mask later.

'I'm fine.' He assured, hoping he sounded convincing.

'Are you?' Clearly he had failed.

'Yes, just a…bad dream.' He concluded. It had not been all bad, he had heard **her** sing again and had even seen **her** like the angel he always envisioned **her** to be. He decided not to dwell on the other half.

'Oh,' she said, clearly thinking far too hard about it. 'You know, when I was little, my father used to sing to me when I had nightmares. Would you like me to sing to you?'

'No.' He answered a little too harshly. It would only bring back that dream more vividly to hear music now, but her apologetic face softened his tone like no one ever could. 'No, thank you. I think the worst has passed.' He assured her, not fully believing it himself.

Her face slowly brightened at this, smiling hopefully at him as she went to read her book. Erik watched her with the softest of smiles, but a darkness brooded in the back of his mind. He had so perfectly seen that look pure terror on her face when he had been revealed. He would give anything to never see that horrid expression on her porcelain face.

 **A/N: I listened to Music of the Night near incessantly when writing this. (Both Michael Crawford and Ramin Karmiloo make my heart melt, by the way.) I would like to thank all of my reviewers, my followers, and those who have graciously favorited this story. It makes me immensely happy to know you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Noël

**A/N: And so continues my clumsy attempt to wade through the seasons I have little use for to get to the ones I want. Yeah, I know, poor planning on my part, but there were certain moments I needed to happen in autumn. I hope you all enjoy it anyways, and in case you haven't guessed by the title, this is one is a holiday chapter.**

November winds blew coldly away and turned icy in their haste for winter to truly begin. It would seem all mercy autumn had shown was only resented by this frozen season and it took it out on Paris with a bit of vengeance. December came in with this tide of unusually frigid weather and crawled its way to the home of Erik and Angeline.

One morning, when the month was nearing its bitter end, Angeline found herself a fiery contrast to the cool atmosphere.

'Erik,' she tried for about the third time to gain his attentions. 'Erik!' She snapped from the living room as he continued to slave over his desk.

'Hmm?' He asked, as if only faintly hearing her. Turning he saw her throw her hands up in exasperation.

'I've been trying to tell you the same thing for the past half hour!' She said in obvious frustration.

'Oh,' was all he could manage to say. 'I suppose I was just caught up in my work.' He looked down over his left shoulder at his nearly completed design.

'I suppose so.' Angeline watched him warily as he continued to gaze down at his desk. She saw him slowly slip back into it and lunged forward. 'Oh no you don't!' In a moment of sudden boldness she took his face and turned him to look at her.

Shock echoed through both their eyes as Angeline stood before him, holding his exposed cheek in her fingers. Erik could not move, he wanted time to drag on forever with her here, like this. But before he could even think to do something, she withdrew, looking to the floor and curling her hands timidly to her chest. Even as she stood there, a few steps away, Erik could still feel the lingering warmth her gentle touch had brought to his cheek. He wanted to touch it, but he feared it would only further embarrass her to note the contact. This would be something he would gladly take to his grave alone.

'I just wanted to tell you that Cecilia has requested I stay for only an hour today. I suspect she wants to do something with me for Christmas.' Angeline somehow found the strength to look at him again, resting a bit easier knowing she had not blushed.

'Christmas?' Erik asked, coming somewhat out of his dazed of shock.

'Yes, it's tomorrow.' Angeline explained, wondering if he knew what it was. 'It's a holiday.' She reminded. Recognition slowly reached his face before turning to the dark shadow that some of the more common human practices of enjoyment did. Any mention of a holiday or simple everyday pleasure seemed to hurt him in a dangerously sinister way, so Angeline tried not push them on him.

'I see,' he said, turning to hide his distain. 'Then I will see you in an hour.'

'You-you're not coming with me?' She asked, confused at this change.

'You know the way there. What do you need me for?'

Angeline had not expected those words, nor had she anticipated how hurtful they would be, but she knew not of how painful they were to him.

'Please come with me, Erik. It would mean a lot to me if you did.' She said just above a whisper.

Erik turned to see her looking down at the floor once more. Battling down the many emotions he did not wish to presently feel, he sighed heavily. 'Then you had best grab your cloak.' He said it, hoping it would make her happy, and the light in her eyes was more than he could have dreamed. She smiled brightly and did as she was told, also grabbing his cloak and hat to hand to him when he grudgingly came to join her.

Stepping out the door was like an icily sharp slap in the face, and Erik found the subtlest amusement in seeing Angeline take it full on before glaring at it just as sharply. He felt a bit of pride to have one so stubborn at his side, even if she was not his, and even if that stubbornness had been part of the reason he was now forced to endure the cold instead of finishing his work. Somehow he could not bring himself to regret being with her no matter how much he wanted to do something else. Once again he was under the spell of a simple, innocent, young woman. How his life seemed doomed to repeat itself!

When they reached the Martin house, Cecilia was the one to open the door. Her initial look of fear quickly vanished when she saw Erik. She got over it a lot faster than most, but it was always there, waiting just within the oceans of her eyes. He was used to this, and besides, it only made him more aware of its absence in Angeline.

Ushering them in an excited flurry of first Gaelic then, upon Angeline's insistence, French, Cecilia regaled them with how excited she was for the Christmas Eve dance that night.

'You could still come with us, you know.' She begged of Angeline.

'I thank you, Cecilia, but my answer remains the same.' She assured, ignoring the pointed look from Erik and taking a seat on the sofa in between the windows.

'They invited you to go to a party?' Erik questioned.

'Yes, but I told them I would rather not go.' She said it in a way she hoped would tell she did not wish to discuss the matter any further.

'Angeline!' Phillip happily burst from the doorway. He came into the room, looking at his sister hopefully. A shake of the head from his sibling brought a momentary fade to his shining smile. 'It's a pity you won't be joining us tonight,' he picked up where Cecilia had left off, only more insistent. 'I would have loved to show you off.'

Erik suddenly understood as Angeline's head dipped and her lips pursed at the mention of her weakness.

'Everyone has been asking about who has been teaching our little Cecilia so well.' Phillip went on, taking a seat opposite Erik, both framing Angeline again the wall.

'Well, I must keep up some form of mystery for myself.' She returned wittily.

Phillip laughed at this sudden change in character. 'Fine, I'll just tell them it's an angel.'

He said it out of humour, but Erik still wanted nothing more than to strangle the fool for the look of paling fear that crossed Angeline's face. Never mind his own unfortunate experience with the title, this pompous idiot had caused her pain from a memory she should not have to suffer remembering.

'I doubt I will come up at all,' she said, the constriction in her chest slowly abating. 'For I am sure that they would sooner assume our bright little Cecilia had simply figured it out on her own.'

'But it would be rude not to give credit.' Phillip said, enjoying, though not understanding, this sparring match.

'Ah, but would it not be worse to give credit when none is wanted?' She now held her head high, hoping this to be the finally round.

'Mademoiselle Angeline, you are a wonder.' He said breathily. She simply smiled, though anyone with eyes could see it had not touched her in the slightest. Sadly, however, Erik was not watching her. He had his sights still deadly set on Phillip for his earlier remark.

Sensing the pressure, Cecilia decided to intervene. She had been standing across from Angeline, finishing the box of arguable companions.

'Angeline,' she said suddenly, sensing the lull in the tense conversation. 'I must confess I asked you here mostly so that you could help me to prepare for this evening. I need someone to do my hair for it. I simply cannot get it to work.' She came over to her adoptive sister, a basket of hair pins, silk flowers, and an assortment of ribbons tentatively raised in her hands.

'Of course, dear.' Angeline answered, surprised by the request, but happy to dodge out of the current discussion. 'Is this the dress you will be wearing this evening?' She pointed to the rich emerald velvet gown that adorned her beloved student.

'Yes, I think it will work well.' Cecilia remarked, happily toying with the soft fabric as she seated herself on the floor in front of Angeline with her back to her. Angeline thought for a moment, pulling all of Cecilia's strawberry hair back in their smooth straight locks as they flowed to the girl's waist. Reaching over to the front, she started braiding from one ear all the way across the front to continue and wrap round into a spiral bun at the back of her head. She then dotted the braid with green and white flowers to finish it off.

Though such things did not truly interest him, Erik watched intently as Angeline's delicate fingers intricately wove their way through Cecilia's copper hair. He found himself completely absorbed in the slightest details of her movements, blind to anything else going on around him until her words awoke him from his fascination.

'Erik.' She snapped him out of his reverie.

'Yes?' He looked at her with complete obedience. He felt like a dog, running to her side the instant she called, but he also could not bring himself to fully resent or resist it.

'Phillip asked you a question.' She shook her head at his drifting mind. And he thought _she_ was easily distracted.

Erik turned reluctantly to half look at Phillip, as if daring him to repeat his question.

'I was wondering what you did before you became an architect.' Phillip addressed the shade that he assumed to be Erik. It was hard to tell with him as all he wore beside his white mask and shirt was black. He seemed to have a knack for hiding in even the lightest of shadows.

'I have worked as a composer and teacher.' Erik admitted mostly for Angeline's sake. She somehow found the subject interesting, much to his chagrin.

'A composer, teacher, and architect, quite the résumé you have! Tell me, would we have heard any of your works?' Phillip asked it good naturedly, but the grin that suddenly lit Erik's face sent chills down Angeline's spine. At once thrilling and frightening, she worried for Phillip's health.

'I seriously doubt it.' Erik answered, a new and unusual poison slipping into his voice.

'You're all finished.' Angeline quickly thrust Cecilia up from the floor, shoving her in between the two men. Either Phillip was a complete idiot, or he was braver than Angeline gave him credit for because he did not seem to notice just how close he had come to dying in Erik's stare.

'How do I look?' Cecilia asked innocently, picking up on Angeline's urgency.

'Absolutely wonderful, my dear.' Phillip praised happily.

Meanwhile, Angeline and Erik were sparring with their eyes. She warned him to keep his fire down, while he coolly noted that it was Phillip's fault for pushing the subject. Angeline returned that it did not mean he had to answer like _that_. Finally Erik shrugged, not giving in, much to Angeline's frustration, but deciding it best to move on.

'You should consider working as a hair stylist, Angeline.' Phillip suddenly interrupted the silent argument going on behind Cecilia's back.

Angeline merely laughed modestly. 'Thank you, but I would much rather stick to my teaching.'

'I would do yours if it were long enough, Deirfiúr.' Cecilia said. She watched her adoptive sister self-consciously play with the ends of her hair which now brushed ever so gently on her shoulders in their graceful curls.

Abruptly, Cecilia remembered something and rushed to the other side of the room for a moment, leaving all in the company confused by her rapid parting. Phillip seemed to realise the something of his sister's interests, and smiled knowingly.

'Here.' She said, coming back and holding a small box-shaped package to Angeline proudly. It was wrapped in ivory paper with a gold ribbon tied round it prettily. 'Happy Christmas!' This she said in Gaelic, though everyone else could easily guess what she said.

Angeline took the gift and sat down, looking perplexedly at it before carefully unwrapping it. It was clearly a book, but when she saw the cover, she gasped and had to hold her hand to her mouth as tears instantly sprung to her eyes.

'It can't be,' she whispered, barely audible. She turned the book over, feeling its familiar edges, noting the slight scorch marks at the corners. Lifting the cover reverently she read the faint writing inside and the tears fell as her breath caught in her throat.

Erik was on the edge of his seat as soon as she had gasped. He did not know what the book was or clearly meant to her, but he did not care, she was crying.

Angeline looked up to the now distressed Cecilia. 'Where did you get this?'

'An old book store we passed when I first came here. That was the only book they had in Gaelic, though I was surprised they had any. They said it was saved from a home that had-'

'Burned.' Angeline finished, looking once more at the precious prize sitting in her lap. 'I know. It was my father's.'

Cecilia rushed to her side, grabbing her in a tight and loving embrace. Angeline had hinted a few times that her parents had died when she was only a child, so she knew how much this meant to her dear teacher, sister, and friend.

'I'm so sorry for making you cry, Deirfiúr.'

'It's alright, it's not your fault. I just never thought I would have something from my childhood.' Angeline said, wiping away her tears.

'I am glad we made that choice in gift.' Phillip said. It was not his usual boisterous tone, but a softer, gentler one. He smiled at Angeline like he never had before. The unquestionable and unfathomable admiration still remained, but it also had a more pure sort of comfort to it. Angeline returned it more boldly than she had any of his other expressions.

'So am I,' she said, releasing from Cecilia. 'But I have nothing to give you in return.' Angeline lamented.

'You don't need to give me anything, I owe so much to you.' Cecilia assured, kindly holding Angeline's hands.

They were interrupted then by the chimes of a clock in the hall. Their hour was up and the Martins needed to prepare for the party, though Cecilia still hoped her sister would accompany her.

Erik found it somewhat relieving to be going. He still seethed from Phillip's idiotically ignorant comments, but every smile he received from Angeline brought his mood up further. He could see how much this gift had meant to her, and looked forward to all of the smiles he would be seeing from her because of it.

As they walked home, Erik took a moment to savour the feeling of her hands on his arm. Her touch as light as a feather, but holding so much meaning he wondered how her subtle frame could contain it. His own felt like bursting with the pure happiness she brought through the simplest of gestures.

'What would you like for Christmas?' She asked, breaking him from his daydream. 'I haven't celebrated it in so long it slipped my mind entirely. I knew it was coming, but it meant little to me.' She looked down out of sadness as he watched her thoughts stray to that darkness that lurked ever in her mind.

'I don't need anything.' Anything but you, he finished in his mind. He could never say something so binding to her. She deserved to fly free in the sunlight, not be locked up in a pit of shadows with him.

Angeline looked at him. He was internalising again. She could see a full wave of disappointment and self-torture wash over him. This one was dragging him far deeper than any other she had ever seen before.

Leaning over, she placed a gentle kiss on his exposed cheek. She watched the waves evaporate instantly as he froze, eyes wide in utter surprise. She smiled as he tried to make sense of what had just happened, not meeting her eyes just yet. She silently thanked this as she was not entirely sure how she felt about it either. It had been pure impulse. One she did not know she had.

As if one cue, she was distracted by something floating in front of her. Looking around she saw there were more. Tiny white flakes floated airily on the breeze.

'Erik,' she patted his arm to get his attention, but not really focusing on him. 'Look, it's snowing!'

He watched her face burst into the widest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes were alight with a heavenly and childlike glow as she began chasing the small white puff of falling ice. Shock turned to wonderment as she held out her arms and wheeled round, smiling up at the sky and laughing as the snow melted on her warm cheeks. They clung to her hair as she twirled and spun, loving every moment unreservedly. He felt the cracks in his heart begin to grow once more, but shoved away the pain to relish every second of her happiness.

He still felt the warmth of her kiss upon his cheek, the way her hot breath had soothed his icy shell. He had been falling and she had lifted him back to reality. She could never know how she saved him from the depths of despair by simply smiling. She could never know how much the touch of her hand on his made his heart leap. She could never know that he would pull the sun from the sky if she only asked it.

These thoughts only made the crack grow more, making every fibre of his being ache. This again, she could never know.

 **A/N: What's the saying? Never say never? Ah, poor Erik. Next chapter may be a bit heart-breaking, so be warned. I hope to have it up soon. I've been busy lately, but with any luck my schedule will only open up from here. Thank you all for reading and for your impossibly kind reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18: La Porte est Ouverte

**A/N: So I have recently discovered the music for** ** _Love Never Dies_** **, though I refuse to watch the full musical as I read the story online and found it utterly disappointing. Most of the songs sounded like they were trying to be Alan Menken but just weren't clever enough. All except** ** _Til I Hear You Sing_** **, which makes me cry every time, and the title song which makes me want to strengthen my B6 so I can sing it. I would recommend you give them a listen when you are prepared to weep (Ramin Karmiloo and Sierra Boggess do them best). Now, on with the story!**

Christmas morning brought more fun than Erik even knew possible. He came into the living room to find Angeline sitting cross-legged in front of the windows, watching the snow continue fall. She was vision in her white dressing gown before the drifting flakes. She only turned when he came and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders.

'Isn't it beautiful?' She asked, looking up at him with that same happiness he had seen the previous day. He wanted to tell her how it did little when compared to her, but knew she would not accept it. He also did not wish to overplay his hand, knowing it would most likely come back burned as fortune often dealt it. Still, he wanted nothing more than to keep her smiling.

'Grab your boots.' He ordered, standing in sudden excitement. She only nodded before curiously doing as he said.

Leading her up the stairs to the roof, he handed her a pair of gloves to protect her bone china-like fingers. Opening the door, he helped her out into the sea of white snow. He watched her eyes open wide in wonder at the building banks of the icy powder that covered not only their roof, but many others in the vicinity. Paris was blanketed in white.

'Erik, it's gorgeous.' She said breathlessly.

Oh, she knew not of gorgeous, he thought. If she could only see her face the way he did, then she would understand.

'We can't stay too long.' He warned, noting how little she was wearing against the cold. 'I'm certain that as thin as you are, you could catch ill by a simple breeze.' He dryly laughed. She was almost as bad as him about eating, still used to surviving on a bird's portion.

Something caught his attentions then, so he did not see the stubbornly disagreeing pout form on her lips, or her bending down to scoop at the snow. So when he felt the impact of the snow on his shoulder, it caught him completely by surprise. Her laugh at his astonishment made it worthwhile in an instant. It also brought out a small flame in his eyes. She saw this and retaliated by scrambling to rearming herself before he could.

Giggling, she vainly held her arms up against each impact. She was able to get a few off of her own, but his aim was far better. Retreating, she hid behind the door, resupplying as she kneeled on the cold roof. Popping back up, she aimed to strike but found her target missing. Looking around confusedly, she suddenly turned to look behind her to see him with an armful ready.

Letting out a cry of excitement, she manged to get one last shot at his chest before the barrage began. Laying on the roof, she curled up into a ball of giggles as he admittedly softly threw one snow ball after another at her before simply dropping the rest on top of her.

Erik found himself laughing harder than he knew he could until he ceased to hear her previously constant giggling. Dropping in front of her, he began sifting the pile of snow off of her. Worry quickly began to take hold of him, evolving into fear. All he could see was **her** poor form after he had choked her without realising only to have her comforted by **him**. His fingers began to tremble at the memory. Just as he was about to cry out her name, Angeline sat up, planting a large clump of snow right into his face.

Angeline laughed coyly as he sputtered from the shock of it. Wiping away the snow he found himself caught between pure rage and wanting to laugh with her.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She said, sensing a bit of his turmoil. 'It was just too good to resist.' She brushed a little from his hair.

Erik felt it all go with a sigh and a smile.

'Shall we call a truce?' She asked hopefully.

'I think that would be best.' He agreed, still smiling as he helped her to stand.

Her face softened like he had never seen before when she looked at him. She hummed happily. 'I like your smile. You should wear it more often.' She said, before noting how wet her cloak was and her dressing gown was becoming.

How did she know just what to say to make his heart stop? This little being before him held his life so tenderly without even knowing. He had given it to her without thought, without realising, and now she fed it with the smallest compliments and he felt like he could fly.

'I think we should go in, I'm getting wet and a little cold.' She said, still toying with her dressing gown.

'Of course.' Erik snapped to her attention, opening the door for her as she carefully descended back into the house. He saw in her hair a small halo of quickly melting flakes of snow and smiled. She was truly an angel.

Once Angeline was dressed more warmly and properly, she took her normal place at the window while Erik worked after he had stolen away to the kitchen to dry his face from the snow that had melted beneath his mask. Angeline gazed out at the snow as the light of day began to melt it into harder ice. She felt the coolness of the glass, but did not let it seep any deeper than skin level.

Erik watched her as she gazed farther and farther out the window. She was truly magnificent, sitting there, book in her lap and far away eyes. The way her pale neck curved as she leaned her head against the glass was almost too much to bear. The further away her mind went, the sadder her face became until he could not stand it any longer. Coming over to her, he brought with him a blanket, hoping it was excuse enough to approach.

'Angeline.' He had to call to her softly to get her to notice him, and when she turned, slowly coming back to this world he nearly fell to his knees. A sudden fear gripped him as he realised she had nearly been lost to him and everything else.

'Oh, thank you.' She said, taking the blanket as he wrapped it round her. He held his breath as his hands felt the contours of her shoulders. Her sweet smile comforted him only slightly as she still looked a little distant.

'Of course.' He hated this simplistic phrase but could not help but utter it when she thanked him.

'You're always so kind; taking care of me.' Her smile turned sad at some memory that floated into her mind.

Erik's brow came together at this. Why would he not take care of her? He asked of himself. Sinking down, he kneeled perpendicular to her on the floor.

She looked down at the book, the one she had been given the previous day, in her hands and smiled. 'I think you would have liked him, my father.' She nodded to herself as if confirming it. 'Despite him having the same temperament as me.' She continued, smiling knowingly at him. The tinge of apologetic sadness that crossed his face was not lost on her.

'He always took care of me. He used to teach me music. He couldn't sing at all, and when he did he would change key in the middle just to see if I'd notice –which I always did. He would play piano to accompany me and taught me to play a little. Thus why I'm not a complete failure with Cecilia.' She laughed at this. 'He would read me stories from this book,' she held up the little battered volume as evidence. 'And tuck me into bed every night. And on the nights he and my mother went to the Opera he would come wake me up and tell me the whole thing though I would forget it by morning.'

Erik listened intently, trying to picture a little Angeline listening to the plot of an Opera in the middle of the night, still blinking the sleep out of her wide hazel eyes. He smiled at the thought, of knowing she had grown up happy.

'What of your mother?' He asked tentatively, given his own poor relationship with his mother.

'My mother,' she said, suddenly taking on a sterner tone. 'Was never happy with anything. She had been a dancer until she met my father, you see, and everything had to be just so. She would complain if you didn't help her, and complain if you did because no one but her could do it right. How my father stood it, I will never know.' Angeline shook her head at the mystery.

'Perhaps you are more like her than you think.' Erik laughed lightly. This earned him a playful glare.

'She _hated_ that I knew Gaelic before French. I think she was just jealous because I knew it and she didn't. It was like a secret language only my father and I could speak. She was always angry when she was teaching me French because it did not come as naturally as the Gaelic. She always blamed "that gibberish language" for my troubles. But she taught me to dance, though, as I say, nothing was ever done to her liking. She also helped me a bit in my singing as my father was so poor in it. That was the only time I ever met her approval.' Angeline looked down at her hands again.

Erik could see she had something she wanted to tell him, but the pain on her face made him wish she would not. He was not sure saying it would make her feel any better than keeping it in.

'The night they died,' she started, taking in a shaky breath. 'They had gone out for a walk and I had decided to wait up for them. I lit a candle and waited for them to come home. I must have fallen asleep and Father carried me to bed because when I woke up later I was in my room. The candle was left downstairs and it caught the curtains on fire. When I did wake up the whole house was burning. My father came and took me outside, but went back for my mother. He never came out.' Tears now rolled freely down her cheeks as her breath began to catch. 'I was alone. I was only seven with nowhere to go. I had almost died when the circus found me, and then I wished I had.' She rubbed the scars on her wrists absentmindedly. 'It's hard to believe these are only five years old.' She said, holding her marks to the light. 'It took me thirteen years to get up the desperation to do these, and even then it didn't work.' She sounded almost rueful at her failed suicide.

'I'm glad it didn't.' Erik took her hand and held it in both of his. He did not know what to expect after doing this, perhaps her pulling away, or shrinking back in fear, certainly not she did do: smile. She smiled so sweetly his chest ached.

'For the first time in five years, so am I.' She said with a voice like and angel.

Erik could not believe it as he sat there, holding her slender hand in his. She actually squeezed his slightly. He was slowly getting lost in the mysteries of her eyes as she seemed to reach into his and tell him everything would be fine. Why did he always feel like he was the one being comforted? Clearly he was not the only broken one here.

'Thank you for listening to my story, Erik. Perhaps one day I will hear yours.' She said just as softly as before.

Erik shot up off the floor, letting go of her as his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

'Don't ask that of me.' His growl was not as firm as it generally was. This one was laced with a more pleading sentiment.

'I wasn't,' she looked up at him with mild surprise. 'I was simply opening the door for you.' She smiled, then turned back to her book as she began flipping through causally.

Erik half walked, half staggered back to his desk. Maybe she could- No! No one had ever…but she had not asked, she had merely "opened the door". If anyone were to…it would be her.

 **A/N: I would be lying if I said I didn't get the teensiest bit of pleasure out of leaving you all with continual emotional cliff-hangers. Now to return a generous favour. All of you should go check out IfICannotMoveHeaven's** ** _Rise from the Ashes_** **. It is really good and like any story, could use some encouragement. Thank you very much to any and all who read this for your kindness. The winter is almost over and spring brings lots of fun things. (Yes, I know rhymes can be annoying, but I couldn't resist.)**


	19. Chapter 19:Condamné, Maudit et Misérable

**A/N: Here's a nice little twist for you all! I enjoy writing for Erik, he has so many levels to his thoughts it is fun to examine them. I'm trying to make Angeline's do the same, but she's fighting me a little. Stubborn thing, her. Ah well, you can't win all of them! Hope you enjoy, and please review, I appreciate them and reply happily.**

January came and went on a cold wind while February patiently waited in the wings. It promised an unseasonably warm and early spring, taunting Paris with thus far empty assurances. Erik watched this torment as Angeline yearned to go outside without need of a concealing cloak. He began to wish for this as well, for the first time in a long time. She looked even more like a caged bird as the days passed, making him fear when he released her once more she might never return. He caught himself in these painful thoughts, remembering that she was not his, nor anyone's. She was hers and hers alone. Still, the thrill he felt every time she smiled at him, or the indescribable happiness that grew within him each morning when he woke up to find her in the living room or study. More than anything he wished to show her wonders beyond her imagination, as he had **her**. But all too vivid were the memories of what happened those years ago that he dared not try it. Angeline was surprising in many ways, from her taste in books, her boldness with him, and her tenacity all were reasons to fear losing her. If she left, he wondered if he could go on. He had been puzzled by his continued life many times over the years, even before he had met **her**. He wondered what had kept him from doing what Angeline had attempted when he was in her place. Maybe it was fate's way of telling him to wait, to be patient and he would be rewarded. It still remained to be seen if Angeline was truly his reward, but he let dreams satisfy him until they failed. They always failed with him, after all. Let himself enjoy the pleasure before it flew from him. One last wish to keep him happy until it was over.

It was with this sadness that he looked at Angeline as she gazed out of the window. She could never understand the torture she put him through by simply existing in his life, yet he would not wish her away for the world.

'Angeline,' he had to admit he said her name mostly to hear it. 'Don't you have a lesson today?' He begrudged himself for bringing up the one thing that made her leave him, but he knew it meant a lot to her. Anything for her happiness.

'Mmh hmm.' She hummed her affirmative, still looking out at the sky absently.

'Would you like me to take you?' He asked, growing concerned at her distance. He hated when she drifted off like this. As beautiful a scene as it made, he always had a creeping feeling she might never come back.

'If you want to. I know you have a lot of work.'

This concerned him more than anything else. She always did her utmost to drag him away from his desk –not that it took much most days.

'Angeline, are you feeling alright?' He asked, coming over to see her.

'Yes, I'm fine.' She smiled unconvincingly. 'I just have a lot on my mind right now.'

Erik waited for her to tell him, but she held her tongue. This was highly unusual for her as well. Still, his thoughts did not distract him fully, and without missing a beat he held out his hand to her as she stood up.

'Ever the gentleman.' She said, smiling a little better now. It quickly faded, however, as soon as she passed him. He noticed.

'I don't think you should go today.' Erik said firmly.

'No!' She answered far too quickly. She looked down to regain her thoughts and composure. 'No, I need to. I promised Cecilia. Besides,' she attempted another winning smile. 'I think getting out a bit would do me good. Being cooped up in here has made me restless, and we both know you can't stand that.' She laughed half-heartedly, but Erik persisted with his look of intent concern. Finally, persuaded by a pleading look from Angeline, he nodded his consent.

She left him alone with his thought as she continued to battle her own. All the way to her destination she went over and over the information she had discovered that morning. She thought back to every happy moment she had with Erik over the past few months, hoping one of them would lead her to a conclusion she liked. She almost prayed that she had been wrong about everything, that it was some sort of misunderstanding, but no. Those drawings were quite clear.

* * *

There were a few times in their lesson that Cecilia had noted her tutor was not fully focused and wondered what could have possibly drawn so much of her attentions.

'Deirfiúr, is everything alright?' She asked cautiously bringing Angeline out of her thoughts only partially.

'Oh, yes, I'm sorry Cecilia.' Angeline shook her head, trying vainly to shake out her tormenting contemplations. 'I just…found out something today, and I don't know if I can accept it.'

Cecilia knew it was something to do with Erik. Angeline never got this way with anyone else. Even Phillip gave her a different reaction. She may not realise it yet, but Erik was very special to her. Cecilia just hoped Erik figured that out before he did something foolish.

'You know,' Cecilia began softly. 'I find the parts we don't like in others are the ones we don't like in ourselves. That's why it can be scary or hurtful.' She said with sage-like wisdom.

Angeline took a minute to process this fully. Finding it sadly true, she looked up to her adoptive sister with silent thanks. Cecilia beamed at her.

'Our lesson is over, Deirfiúr, you should go back home.' She offered, hearing the clock in the hall chime. She watched the happiness of understanding conflict with the pain of realising she would now have to face him play out on Angeline's face.

As Angeline left, still a little dazed, Cecilia sighed heavily. She now knew whose side she had taken. It would not be easy or particularly joyful for some, but it was what needed to happen. She just hoped they would feel the same way.

* * *

Erik paced through the living room, his mind a flurry of conflicting ideas. What did he do? He questioned himself over and over again. Clearly she had wanted to be rid of him, but why? Surely it could not be that she had tired of his company so quickly, could it? Oh, God! He ran his hands through his hair in anguish. What if she wanted to leave him? It had been that very morning that he had reminded himself she would one day fly away, but so soon! Why today? Why now?!

Doomed, cursed, and wretched! Those three hateful words echoed through his mind incessantly as he thought of her. Nothing but a beast, forever banished to the shadows! The only beauty he could have would be through his own creation, but without someone to enjoy it, what good was it?

He smiled sadly as he remembered the look in her eyes when she first saw what he could make. The wonderful words she had used for his work. _His_ work! It was like poetry spoken by a goddess. Everything she said went right to his core, even when she was yelling at him. Oh, and her smile! That bright ray of heavenly light had graced him far more times that he could ever have dreamed or deserved.

He thought of her every detail, then held in the cry of pain as he imagined them leaving his life. Never to hear her laugh, never to feel her hands, never to see her eyes. He thought of the torture that would be his every hopeful glance at the window only to see her gone. The cracks of his heart opened further, shaking through him with more agony than he knew he could still feel.

Angeline came in to see only a portion of this, but her mind was still busy trying to find a way to phrase her words without completely destroying either of them. Erik looked to her with a mixture of hope and pain.

'Erik,' she started in an apologetic tone, making his stomach drop. 'I'm sorry.' She looked at him with such remorseful eyes he thought his legs would give out from under him. She paused, letting her words form, not realising that Erik was resigning himself the torture of losing her with every beat of his pulse.

'I know you told me not to look, but I needed something and I-'

Fear shot through every ounce of his being, killing all happiness that this had potentially created when it turned from its anticipated course. What had she seen? His hand urged to go to his mask, but he shook his head, knowing she could not have seen without him noticing.

'I saw your drawings.' She finally admitted.

Erik's eyes shot to hers the minute she said it. He was done. He knew it the moment their gazes met. She had seen his sketches, and knew the fact he had been trying to hide so hard. All of those daydreams of **her** put onto paper and stored safely away in his desk without the courage to part with a single memory. His dream's words reverberated through his head: "That she looks likes me, sounds like me". He turned away from these haunting and biting words.

'Those rooms, the things they could do.' Angeline continued, cringing from the thoughts.

Once more this surprised him. Oh, but this was almost worse, he thought.

'How could you design something so awful when you create such beauty?' She asked with the pain of betrayal ringing through her voice.

Her compliment mixed with her disgust twisted his face as he took in her words. 'I designed many such rooms.' He acknowledged, his voice weak and broken. 'I worked as the head architect for a Shah of Persia many years ago. I did many things then-' he stopped himself there. No need to scare her any further.

His silence hung in the air as Angeline continued to look at him, trying to figure him out.

'Do I scare you, Angeline?' He asked, the bite coming back into his voice as his defences returned.

She looked at him, surprised by this sudden change and simply the question itself. 'Yes.' She answered plainly. She watched as he winced at her reply. Taking a step towards him, she continued. 'You scare me quite often, in fact.' Erik looked at her curiously. She did not sound frightened, but he kept the fire in his eyes just in case. 'When you hide within yourself, or when you torture yourself over the silliest of accidents. You scare me because I'm afraid that I'll lose you.' She now put a tender hand on his shoulder, looking into his mismatched eyes. She could see his deep lying fear through all of the hardness he tried to put forward.

Erik looked at the marvel before him. Here was this gentle beauty, having just discovered his past was far less than desirable, and now she stood before him, touching him without fear.

'Just prom-' she stopped, choosing her words better. 'Just try not to do anymore, please.' She pleaded, clearly worried she asked too much.

'I promise.' Erik whispered as he looked down at her, now mere inches away from him. She worried she asked too much, he laughed to himself. Little did she know he would move heaven and earth if she but hinted at it.

A relieved smile spread across her face before she started to become aware of where she was. He would have given anything for her never to have noticed, so that he could have her here, with him for just a few moments longer. A playful grin quickly filled her eyes.

'How does anyone live in Persia yet come back to be as pale as you?' She laughed lightly.

Erik was disarmed by her humour. 'Years of practice.' He answered, feeling her smile touch him and infect him with its effortless joy.

Laughing, Angeline walked over to go into the kitchen to prepare lunch, but turned back at the door.

'She was very beautiful,' she said, not meeting his paling gaze. 'Your Christine.' She looked at him just long enough for him to understand, before returning to her earlier task.

The crack had healed slightly, only to be wrenched apart by her comment. She had seen his drawings of **her**. She knew. She knew and yet she stayed. His chest ached as much as it lightened.

 **A/N: Well, now she knows he's a bit obsessive with a background of murder and torture. Next! *Characters flaws move up in cue***

 **I will be travelling soon, just to let you all know, so my updates may be more irregular. I hope to have plenty of time to write and build up some buffer chapters over this coming week so I don't have to rush to put them out. Spring is almost coming for these two, so hold on tight because things are going to get interesting (I hope).**


	20. Chapter 20: Primevère

**A/N:** **Woohoo! Twenty chapters! Thank you all for reading and your kind words of encouragement. I really appreciate it! If you had asked me a few months ago to write a fanfic to share with more than my best friend, I would have called you crazy (along with running away to hide). Little did I know then how much fun it could be! Thank you again, and I hope to keep writing for many more chapters! The story is far from over!**

Phillip sat, listening blissfully as his darling sister continued to improve Angeline's playing. Every note shone with such feeling he wondered how anyone could find anything beyond heavenly perfection in it. She truly was magnificent, and not just in playing. Her curling hair was swept up into a swirling bun to keep it off of her porcelain neck as she worked. He had watched in awe of the elegant ease with which her talented fingers pulled each chestnut lock back from their resting place between her shoulder blades. Such grace was hardly possible among mere mortals, he was certain. True, his little sister was pretty like a faery, but Angeline was nearly breath taking in her more matured beauty.

He tried to close his eyes, to let the music sweep over him in its melodic waves, but found himself unable to part with the vision of her. He sensed Erik's discomfort at being so close to him only slightly lessened by the harmonious majesty which Angeline so shiningly exuded with every note. Such a strange man, Erik. Phillip wondered how such a shade had managed to secure the company of a brilliant light like Angeline. This angel on earth deserved to bask in the warm rays of the sun and let her soul soar free through the clear blue skies unhindered by the darkness of reality. And had not Angeline once said Erik to be a self-proclaimed realist? Phillip mused further at the relationship between the two seeming opposites, curious as to how they got on at all. Angeline spoke of Erik often and with such affection that one would think them long married, but she continued to indignantly insist that they were only friends. He, having been kind enough to take her in after events she refused to speak about, and she being good enough to look after him in turn. She once mentioned he spent two whole days working without sleeping or hardly eating. This information floored Phillip, for he could not see how anyone could find anything more interesting than Angeline's company.

Lost in thought, Phillip barely noticed when the music had stopped. Clapping eagerly, he watched with not-so-subtle pride when Angeline's cheeks bloomed like spring roses with blush as she thanked him for his encouragement.

'Truly marvellous!' He cheered with a luminous smile.

'I messed up twice.' She admitted shyly, not wanting to diminish his moment of happiness with her confession of fault.

'I assure you, I did not even notice.' Phillip said, brushing it off with ease.

'That's because you don't know what to listen for.' Erik said coolly.

Phillip held back a glare at Erik's ruining of a perfectly good compliment. Damn that man, he thought to himself. Always raining on the parade.

'Perhaps not,' Phillip defended. 'But I was simply too enraptured by your beauty, Angeline.' He recovered.

Damn that boy! Erik fumed. How dare he call her beautiful?! Did he not know how she hated the title for herself? Though, he had to admit, it fit her better than she liked to concede.

'Thank you, but I still have a lot to learn.' Angeline said, smiling down at her fingers as they curled in her lap.

'But you are improving quickly.' Cecilia put in, sensing the fire growing in Erik at Angeline's partial acceptance of the compliment. She could see the hurt and betrayal ringing through his eyes. She assumed there was a story there, but dared not ask for it now. Letting her eyes wander, she looked out of the window behind the piano. It seemed such a nice day out, why did it have to be so tense inside? Then an idea came to her.

'Deirfiúr, would you like to go to the park?'

'Of course, dear. When would you like to go?' Angeline smiled up at her, always happy to follow a request from Cecilia.

'Today.' She answered hopefully.

Angeline instantly looked to Erik. He did his best to hide his anxiety over the thought but eventually nodded. If that was what she wanted to do, then so be it. He would simply walk home and wait for her to return.

'Will you come with us, Monsieur Erik?' Cecilia asked, once more throwing him under Angeline's hopeful eye.

Damn! He was trapped now. He cringed inwardly at the thought of sunlight and potential crowds of people. He was about to come up with an excuse as to why he needed to return home when he saw the adoring look Phillip was giving Angeline.

'I know one that's fairly quiet,' Cecilia put in to sweeten the pot. She could see his torment at the choices before him.

One more look to Angeline doomed him. 'Fine, but we cannot stay long, I still have work to do.' He hid a smile when he saw her face brighten at this.

Before he knew it, they were outside and walking the short distance to the park, Angeline practically glowing in the sunlight. Her snow white dress with small, printed pink roses gave her the look of spring in human form. The smile and slight bounce to her step also helped with this characterisation. He was glad of agreeing to go, even if simply to see her this way. She was like a child, eyes wide in excitement at the prospect of something new.

Once they got there, Erik was put somewhat at ease that Cecilia's promise of limited people was true. They were completely alone.

The park was admittedly small, bordered by tall trees and lilacs with a yellow-green field in the middle, dotted with wild flowers. Erik was surprised by the slight gasp that escaped Angeline's lips as she surveyed the area. He realised that she had not been to such a place since she was a child and immediately cursed himself for not thinking to bring her here sooner.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Cecilia came in and pulled Angeline away, both running through the tall grass, laughing like sparrows. He felt a tightness form in his chest as he watched her enjoying the light. He could feel the pull towards the shadow as he receded into his darker, more reclusive impulses. It was hard for him to watch her as her reflectively bright dress hurt his eyes, no matter how much he longed to soak up every moment of her effortless grace.

Phillip watched with Erik as the ladies frolicked and danced through the budding spring flowers. He was glad that his darling sister had suggested this venture. It was truly relieving to be out of the house after the hard winter that had befallen Paris. Something in these two, more birds than women, suggested that spring had at last decided to shed her warm and loving light upon them.

'They certainly do make a good pairing, don't they,' Phillip observed.

Erik was glad the possessive gleam had finally left the boy's eyes. 'That they do.' He returned quietly, walking over the shade as his eyes continued to complain.

Both men stood in the shade of the trees as the ladies seemed to take positions, side by side, and bend forward in preparation for running. Before Phillip could inquire as to their actions, he heard Cecilia's crystalline voice ring out, 'Go!' Neither man was completely ready for the sight of the ladies racing across the field. They truly did look like birds taking flight. Angeline ran most gracefully, a happily mischievous grin curling at one corner of her mouth at the challenge. Her eyes were set and she simply flew all the way across, outpacing the speedy Cecilia quickly. She won, reaching the appointed tree on the other side with a laugh of victory.

Erik was impressed, but Phillip was in utter shock as the ladies came over, Angeline still laughing from her win and Cecilia only joining in.

'I can't believe it.' Phillip said, aghast. 'Even I've never been able to beat Cecilia.'

This brought a doubtful look from both Angeline and Erik, which Cecilia found highly amusing.

'Well,' Angeline said, getting another mischievous glint in her eye and a grin at the corner of her lips. 'Perhaps if you came down off you high horse you would do better. I hear the air gets a little thin up there.' She stabbed without hesitation.

Now Cecilia and Erik joined in the shocked expressions. None of them had ever heard such biting wit from her before.

'Careful, Mademoiselle Angeline, that silver tongue of yours might cut someone.' Phillip returned, laughing, after a pause.

'Now Phillip, only blades can cut. But you needn't worry, I keep it well polished so it shall not tarnish.' She grinned all the more impishly at this exchange.

Cecilia somehow managed to rip Angeline away from the conversation before any further quips could be traded. She feared not only for her brother's health as each new reply brought only shock, but the hungry spark that was quickly igniting in Erik's eye.

As the ladies left, Phillip turned to Erik, words trying and failing to escape him.

'I've never heard her quite like that before.' Phillip said, still trying to process her boldness, but smiling for it anyway. 'Does she do that at home?'

Erik's smile quickly faded. 'No, no she doesn't.' He admitted as he realised she was far more subdued with him. She never spit back like that. Sure, she would not take an argument laying down, but she was never that fiery around him. He wondered what made Phillip worthy of such wit. He felt something burning in him that he had not felt in some time. What was its name, again? Ah, yes. One of the many deadly sins which had plagued his life. Jealousy.

He retreated further into his shadows as he tried to shut out that old feeling. He knew what came with it, and he did not want it. Not now. Not ever again. He had vowed it would end with **her** , and yet here it came, unwanted into his life again. The cracks remained the same, only scorching with boiling, disparaging thoughts.

He did not realise how long he had stood there, battling the inferno of raging emotions inside him, until he happened to look down to his side to see the source of his torment sitting in the grass. The dappled light from the trees illuminated and highlighted her as she sat, her head tipped down as she read a book. He simply stared at her, such a vision sitting beside him. He tried to remember if she had spoken to him at all, but his mind came up blank. Apparently Phillip had left and she had taken his place, quite a lovely trade. The fires of his heart cooled as he watched her.

'Are you always reading?' He asked, wondering where the book had come from.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. 'Well, you always complain when I don't.' She said, a smile begging to be released.

'I never complain about that.' He argued defensively.

'You often complain.' She replied with another of her doubtful looks.

'I occasionally complain.' He conceded.

She sighed a laugh and shook her head. 'I suppose that's the best I'm going to get.' She said reluctantly.

'What are the Martins up to?' He asked, squinting out over the field.

'Phillip's helping Cecilia gather flowers for pressing.' Angeline explained, watching Erik as he struggled with the light.

'Pressing flowers?' He looked down at her confusedly, but with the subtlest hint of excited curiosity.

'It preserves them.' She watched the brother and sister out, bent over, scanning for different botanical specimens.

'Do you know how to make them?' Now the hint had grown to full enthusiasm.

'Yes, but I never particularly liked the practice.' She observed distractedly.

'Why not?' His eagerness quickly faded.

She shrugged. 'They never looked the same as they did when they were alive.'

'Nothing ever does.' He said with sudden solemnness, causing her to look up at him. He was gazing off into space again. He seemed very absentminded today.

Erik found himself lost in thought again until he felt something velvety resting in the curve of his palm. Holding it gently he lifted up his hand to see a soft pink primrose. Touching the petals, he smiled at the gesture, noting Angeline's insistence of ignorance.

'Shall we go home?' He asked, noting just how unbearable standing in the day was.

'Alright.' She said easily. She marked her progress in her book before taking his hand to get up. Swiftly, Erik tucked the flower in Angeline's hair. She looked surprised at this, touching it carefully by her left ear.

'Erik, that was for you.' She said, looking somewhere between honoured and sad.

'I know, but I like it better here.' He argued, brushing a lock of her hair back into place.

That was the first time he had ever made her blush and look down. When she looked back up to his utterly stunned eyes, however, she gave him one of her sweet smiles. That was something she only ever gave to him. His spirit soared as his heart fractured slightly.

They took their leave of the Martins and walked back home, Angeline leaning her head on his shoulder sleepily all the way back. He could hardly manage a breath until she had left him to hang up her cloak once through the door. She disarmed him with only a glance, crippled him with a smile, and tortured him with a touch. As much as he wanted her, he knew he would not survive anything beyond a kiss on the cheek. Even that was debilitating enough.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked their little fun in the sun. Angeline's got quite a clever mind, and Erik likes it! It excites me to be able to play with such witty characters; I get to let out all of my smart-aleciness. Thank you James Birdsong for your kind review, I cannot reply to it except in here unless you sign up for an account (which I recommend just because it's fun, free, and easy)! I will be updating soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Le Ton

**A/N: Here's a little scene I've been playing with for a few weeks. It's one of my top three favourites, I think. It's just so small and quiet. I suppose it's somewhat necessary to note that I own little to none of this! Enjoy!**

Erik was busily working at his desk when he heard a soft humming coming from the living room. He looked up to see that it was indeed night, probably having long been so given how low his candles were burning. He did not remember lighting them, but put the thought aside when he turned to see the graceful form of Angeline as she lay on her side on the floor. He took a moment to admire how her hair fanned around her head like a halo of curls. Her milk white hands curved gently, one still holding the pen he had lent her several hours previous. Scattered around her was nearly a whole ream of papers. Upon closer inspection, they were revealed to be blank music sheets, though some not entirely empty. He had seen her carrying the stack home after their trip to town the day before, but had not bothered to ask what they were for.

Music, that old passion now turned bitter to his mind. His muse had left, and so had his desire to have anything to do with the art. Anything except hearing Angeline sing and play, of course. He never asked, but did not deny her when she offered. He was almost surprised she had not requested to play the organ, though he doubted it had any tune left to it at all. She would look, but never touch. Much like he was with her. He could lose himself in watching her every motion, but knew better than to hope for anything beyond the simple touch of a hand. Her one kiss on the cheek, and her turning his head had been more than a shock to both of them.

He listened to the tune she hummed in her sleep. That same piece he had heard the first two nights she had stayed with him. He still did not recognise it, but something at the back of his mind told him he knew it. It was beautiful and haunting, almost like some of his older compositions, but more discordant. It shifted too much to make any real sense.

'Angeline,' he bent down, gently touching her shoulder in an attempt to wake her quietly. 'Angeline, wake up.' He was beginning to wonder if he needed to simply carry her to bed like he had a few times in the past. Thankfully she was already in her night clothes, so he would not have to worry about having her change out of a dress.

She smiled at his soft voice, and he ached to simply sit beside her, to watch over her as she slept, but her eyes slowly started to flutter open. He felt the distance grow between them again, pushing himself back and away from such tempting thoughts. Groaning slightly, she sat up, looking around her at the sea of papers laid out over the floor.

'Oh, this one needs a quarter at B.' She said, still groggy from sleep, but leaning over the put the appointed note on its designated line.

'What are these?' Erik asked, examining the sheets more carefully now.

'Music.' She answered without pause.

Erik chuckled softly at this. 'Yes, I know that, but what is it for or from?' He watched her amusedly as she reached out to pluck up a piece, having to navigate her hands so as not to crumple any of the surrounding pages. She had a small island of floor where she sat as the sheets stretched out to the very edges of her reach in a ring. There were even a few laid out behind her.

'My father's book has old Irish stories and poems in it. Most of the poems were songs, so I'm trying to write them down for Cecilia and me to sing or play.' She moved over to one just a few inches away and continued for a few more notes.

'But you must have at least a dozen songs here.' Erik said, amazed.

'Fifteen, actually.' She corrected, now searching for a particular page.

'How do you know them all?' He asked, offering the sheet he still had in his hands. She smiled as she took it, marking it quickly before adding it to a small stack to her right.

'Well, there's always a song playing in my head. I just switch which one it is.' She explained, organising a few together. He looked at her, mystified by the control she had over her own mind. Here he was, hardly able to focus on his work for more than a few hours around her, and she was writing fifteen songs at once. Then again, he was not as distracting to her as she was to him.

'I think this one is a F.' He noted, pointing to one song.

'Hmm, can't be.' She looked at the soaring note confusedly. 'I was able to sing all of these.'

'You can't hit a high F?' He asked, knowing the ease with which she sung the higher notes.

'No, I tried once, I nearly blew my voice out. I could hardly sing for two weeks.' She grinned at the memory. 'Of course, now I doubt I could hit an E.'

Erik felt his heart skip in fear that this. 'Your range is shrinking?' He truly sounded terrified at the thought of her dying voice.

'Well, yes.' She answered as if it were obvious. 'Very few songs outside of opera require that sort of range, so I don't get much practice. Besides, they did not really take care of my voice at the circus. They argued that even if I couldn't sing, I'd still be nice to look at. They threatened many places that would kill for my looks, but I knew they would keep me because I was fun to hit.' She explained, bitterness seeping into her tone as she went on. She watched the dark expression begin to form in his eyes at the thought of her being treated this way.

'It's alright, though, Erik.' She assured quickly. 'The past is past, and I really have no use for the higher notes. You don't need to worry about it.' She put a hopeful hand on his arm, immediately bringing him out of his assuredly vengeful contemplations.

He looked up at her then, disbelief echoing through his whole being. He could hardly understand her words. How could he not care? Not worry? Her voice was even more beautiful than **hers**. He still could not fully realise this, even. How could she not want to sing so wonderfully anymore? Perhaps he should encourage her. No, he knew better. It would become too painful for him, and his controlling nature would eventually force her into it. He would become no better than those monstrosities she had been enslaved by.

He saw an apologetic smile tug at her mouth before she turned back to her work, not understanding how much it hurt him to hear of her neglect of herself. She had fire, but her confidence was forever crushed.

'What is the song you hum?' He asked suddenly.

She looked at him questioningly, cocking her head to the side at this odd inquiry.

'The one you hum when you fall asleep and wake up.' He elaborated.

An embarrassed smile grew in her face as she hid her eyes. 'My mother said I started doing that when I was about four years old. I honestly don't know what it is as I've never heard it, but neither of my parents knew what it was. It's probably just a bit of nonsense.' She shook it off, still not meeting his eye.

'I could write it down for you.' He offered with the softest, gentlest voice she had ever heard from him. One would have thought he were offering a poem of the deepest love and devotion, not a tune she had hummed every day since childhood. It sounded like a lullaby whispered in pitch black darkness. This change in tone that brought her eyes back to his, and put the slightest hint of worry into them. He looked so pitiful, all of a sudden, just kneeling beside her as they sat on the floor in a circle of sheet music.

She gave him what she hoped to be a deservingly sweet smile for this, letting her eyes soften to near tears. 'I would like that very much.' She brushed her fingers ever so gently down his exposed cheek. 'Thank you.' She said, just above a whisper.

Erik could not move. None of his limbs were working. She had touched him, and on purpose. No look of embarrassment or regret followed. She had intended this, to let her fingertips trail along his skin and brush the line of his jaw. He felt their lingering heat and the shock they had sent through his very core. Like so many times before, she took his breath away with the simplest of gestures. He watched her as she rose, looking out over her veritable sea of paper.

'I suppose I should put this up before I go to bed.' She said, stifling a yawn.

'You can leave it.' He said in his childlike whisper. He sounded as if her picking it up would make her disappear.

'Then good night, Erik. I shall see you tomorrow.' She said, putting one last, lingering touch upon his shoulder before going to the bedroom.

That woman would be the death of him, he thought. But then, he had already assumed that anyway.

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I was afraid to mess up the balance of it. I just wanted to give the heads up that next week will be more sporadic for updates as I will be travelling. I want to set aside the 6 hour plane ride to going back and finding spelling or grammatical errors in my previous chapters. I'm trying to build up a buffer for chapters, but recent events have been setting me back a bit in this endeavour. Hope you all enjoyed it! I promise a longer chapter next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Contrôle

**A/N: Ok, so not my longest story, but it sets things up nicely. I promise there will be more sunshine and happiness soon, but first the storm.**

Cecilia's lessons were going quite smoothly. She was starting on writing, now having nearly mastered speaking. Occasionally she would slip up and mispronounce an "R" or "O", but on the whole Angeline thought her progress was impressive. She was enjoying Cecilia's company as much as anything. Having an adoptive little sister helped her stay more put together than she realised she needed. Erik did his best, but she was beginning to feel the pressure of his insecurity as his shoulders fell every time she announced she was leaving to teach, or how overjoyed he seemed whenever she walked through the door, as if he had never expected her to return. She cared about him a lot, and always adored his company, but it could get a bit uncomfortable if she stayed in the house too long. Going out, even with him there, was a great relief. But she felt it most when with Cecilia. Angeline could be a bit freer with her, not having to worry if the slightest comment would send her reeling.

Phillip was the only downside to her time with Cecilia. He was often home, though his business, which Angeline had yet to understand fully, called him away a few times in the week. She had surmised that he was in trade, but with whom or what she could not seem to know for certain. Erik understood it and approved –or, at least, as much as he could with Phillip- so that was good enough for her. Being thrust into the spot of the unknowing and naïve child did not appeal to her, but she let her frustrations simmer.

Angeline was feeling lighter and more at home as February turned into March. She was thoroughly enjoying her life and the great turn it had taken since the previous September. It was startling to her to think that just five months previous she had been a slave and attraction for sadistic animals that called themselves humans. She remembered how secretive Erik had been in those first few weeks, how he seemed to cringe away from anything resembling normality. It was not that he did not want it, that much was evident, it was simply that he was not used to or expecting it. She had surprised him at every turn and this gave her a slight bit of pride. He clung less to the shadows –unless it was sunny or there was a crowd- and was far more comfortable taking her hand, though she could see how much her touch still shocked him. She was beginning to wonder about how she might have changed to suit him. True, she would have loved to go out more, walk farther than a few blocks, maybe run with Cecilia, or explore more of the city, but she contented herself to stay inside. She had begun growing flowers on the roof after he had bought her a few planter boxes. She enjoyed being up there, though the height sometimes daunted her. She refused to regret her happiness, even though he looked so discouraged when he saw her smiling more on the roof than inside.

One Wednesday, her contemplations took a newer turn, however. She had finished with the lesson and was preparing to go, Erik having decided to remain home that day, when Phillip stopped her.

'Oh, Angeline,' he called to her before she had left the living room. 'Cecilia and I will be taking a holiday in May.'

'Oh, I see. Then I shall await your return and our continued classes.' She said, smiling happily.

'Actually, we were hoping you would care to join us. We're going to the south to a charming little country home our family purchased for me when I was born. There will be plenty of room, and it is quite beautiful. It will only be for the month.' He said, watching her reaction cautiously.

Angeline was speechless. It really did sound lovely to get out a bit and explore. But Erik. She knew better than to ask if the invitation extended to him, as well. He would never accept, no matter how hard she begged him, anyways. She felt selfish for at least partially wanting to go without him, having spent the last few months cooped up in the house.

'I shall have to think about it, but it most definitely sounds fun.' She said, edging towards the door.

'Of course. I just know Cecilia would be overjoyed to have you with us. I certainly wouldn't mind your company.' He put in quickly, hoping she would not think he did not want her there. His sister perked up from the piano at her name and smiled eagerly when she realised what they were discussing.

'Thank you, I will have an answer for you by Friday.' She nodded determinedly as he walked her out.

* * *

Walking home, Angeline's mind was buzzing at the prospect of a trip. What an adventure it would be, if she could only find a way to convince Erik of the same. She knew he would not be happy about the idea. He barely tolerated her friendship with the Martins, hating Phillip for his ignorant remarks and admittedly boisterous tone. Cecilia he fortunately approved of, mostly because she was quiet and observant. Angeline worried what his response would be. She knew from his tense breaths that she was lucky to make it out of the house some days. He was making an effort, but to push it might be catastrophic. She was less concerned with what he would do –or, rather, try to do- to her, and more what she would do to him. She had the tendency to get a little too sharp with him. She would say things to make him back off, but would end up hurting him far deeper than she had intended.

Opening the front door, she took in a deep breath, trying vainly to brace herself for the argument that would assuredly be coming.

'Hello, Erik.' She called in as cheerfully as ever.

He turned and smiled down at her after closing one of the drawers of his desk secretively. Her stomach dropped every time she saw him do that, which had been frequent as of late. He always beamed at her, though, which gave her some hope as to what he was working on.

'How was the lesson?' He asked, leaning against his desk.

'Oh, it was fine. She's still plagued by "O"s and "R"s, but she's getting better. She was able to write a full paragraph today with only two errors.' She informed, setting down her books on the coffee table.

'Trouble with the accents?' He asked knowingly.

'Not this time, she just got distracted and forgot a word, and misspelled another. Remember, Gaelic has the accents too.' She told him, smiling at the ease of their conversation. Oh, why did it have to end?

'Was Monsieur Martin there today?' Erik nearly spat out. He asked out of courtesy alone.

'Yes,' this earned a grumble of distaste as he turned back to his desk, presumably to hide his dislike of the man. 'And he told me they are going on a trip in May.' She said, cautiously.

'Oh, how long?' He asked without turning round.

'Just the month. They're going to a family home in the country.' She continued tensely.

'I'm sure they'll have a nice time.' He remarked absentmindedly.

'They've invited me to go with them.' She finally blurted out. She cringed at the suddenness of her remark, but knew there was no way she could have put it any better.

'What?' His whole back tensed.

'The Martins have asked me to join them on their holiday.' She rephrased, knowing he had heard it just fine the first time. She took in a tight breath as she saw the news wrack through him.

His fingers clawed at the edge of his desk as his frame shook with rage.

'And are you going?' He asked with a strained calm.

'Yes.' In truth, she had not fully decided until the moment she saw his reaction.

'NO!' He whipped round, his eyes blazing with a fury she had never seen before. He looked like a tiger, ready to rip out the throat of any who stood near enough. He glared down at her from the raised floor upon which the study was situated.

'It's my choice, Erik!' She yelled right back, taking a bold step forward, her hands balled into fists as tight as his own.

'I don't want you to go!' He growled furiously. His silhouette, generally of average height seemed to tower over her with intimidating strength.

'Why the Hell not?!' She echoed from their first argument. This stopped him only enough to keep him from replying. 'Name me one good reason, and I'll stay.' She shot at him, arms crossed over her chest as she tried to calm down a bit, though still ready for a fight.

Erik's mind was like a kicked bee hive as he feverishly searched to find her one reason. He went through every thought, every dream, and yet none seemed good enough. He tried to imagine what being without her would be like. A whole month by himself. It hardly seemed possible since she had come into his life. To wake in the morning without her smile to greet him, to work without having her reading in the window, to not have her there to force food into him, or to sleep knowing she was no longer in his home. It seemed too big; too much to bear. The anger quickly faded from him, turning to despair. He had nothing to keep her here with.

His silence and slow change in posture signalled his defeat. Angeline took a short breath. That was better than she could have hoped. He continued to diminish and made her worry he would break down. She was _not_ in the mood for that right now. But, instead, he merely turned back to his work and went on as if nothing had interrupted him.

'There now,' she said more to herself than anything. 'You can't hold onto me forever, Erik.' She went into the bedroom to make the bed, which she had forgotten to do that morning. She was at his back and in the other room, so she could not see the utter pain that remark put him in. He would have taken a sword through his body over those ignorantly crushing words. He clutched his desk to stay upright as their meaning sunk in in agonising waves.

His instinct to steal her away threatened to take over. He would keep her here with him, no matter what that Martin boy did. But memory of the last time he had tried to steal the subject of his affections won out. She deserved a better Erik than that. And besides, she would not let him do something like that. He had been at his angriest and she had stood her ground without batting an eye. She had seen Hell fire and blew it out like a candle. She would most definitely be his undoing, but he would not have it any other way.

 **A/N: Poor Erik! She doesn't mean to hurt him, but if he keeps hiding how he feels, she'll never know how bad it is. I realise my story is not the most action packed or dramatic, but I like writing it, so…I do. Tell me what you all think of it thus far! I always reply to reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23: Anniversaire Glycines

**A/N: Here comes that long chapter I promised! I've been looking forward to this one for quite some time now, and am glad to finally get to write it. Hope you all enjoy!**

The rest of that day passed in near silence. Erik still suffered from her earlier words, and though she did not completely realise the full extent of their effect, Angeline saw she had once more hurt him deeply without trying. She kept her eyes down to the floor as she punished herself for her own stupidity. Was she really that thoughtless as to say cruel words without realising? She wanted to curl up in his embrace like a child and beg forgiveness, but quickly shook this from her mind. He was probably too angry with her to bear any more of her than her presence in his home right now. In also occurred to her as more of an afterthought that it would be improper for her to do something so inappropriate. He was not bound to her in any way beyond friendship.

She questioned these thoughts, wondering from whence they had come and why. She had never considered doing something like that before. He had never invited such contact, either. He never denied her touch when they walked somewhere, or scorned her smiles, but the utter shock that came to him when she reached beyond amiable decorum told her that her instincts in the matter were seriously flawed.

Angeline's mind turned down a path she had already decided not to allow it to travel. Would she live with Erik forever? She was not married to him or linked in any real way beyond companionship. Did she not wish to one day find herself a husband? What of ambitions? Did she ever wish to form a career beyond teaching Cecilia? One day soon, Cecilia would no longer require Angeline's tutelage, and then what? Angeline was saving a good bit of money from Phillip's generous employ, so she could probably afford her own apartment. But where would that leave Erik? He had brought her here because she had nowhere else to go, but now that she was forming an income, perhaps she should try to spread her wings. He had never said anything about her moving out, and when she had mentioned leaving for this trip it had sent him into a panicked rage. Surely he knew she could not stay with him forever, right?

She looked up at the powerful figure he cast as he bent over his work. She dared not bring these thoughts to the surface right now. Not today. She stored them happily away as she realised she did not wish to think about them either.

* * *

March carried on much like that day, between the two of them. Angeline remained lost in her torturous thoughts of moving on in her life, while also being terrified at the emotions that were growing inside her every time she thought about Erik. It cut her deeply to think of him alone in his house without her there to look after him. She could see him forgetting to eat and sleep, or never going out, just delivering his designs through the mail. She marvelled at how he had managed to not waste away before she had met him. He had come to rely on her in at least some small part, now. It scared her to imagine what her absence would do to him. He was strong and powerful in his own way, but she felt his grasp on life was thin. Deep down he was a single step from the abyss. She knew that hopelessness all too well and what it could do to you. It made you long for something as weightless as death to release you from the heavy burden that was living. To face the light of another day was agony, but the stretching blackness of night did little to calm the urgent voices that promised relief. It was still a struggle for her, but she saw a light come on inside of him every time she smiled. She felt how much of her own life hinged upon him. If she could make him hope, then that would be her purpose. After all, he had done the same for her.

One morning, before these invasive thoughts could consume her mind, she awoke to find a white box resting at the foot of her bed. She sat up, recognising it to be a dress box, though Erik had not purchased her a dress in some time since she had her own funds to use on such things. Pulling the package to her, she noticed a small note on the top. Breaking the comically ominous wax seal with a skull imprint, she read the elegantly curving lettering inside.

 _Please accept this gift and humble invitation to join me on a Spring outing._

 _-E_

Angeline smiled at the simplicity of the note given the romantically dramatic delivery. Opening the lid, however, made her nearly gasp. Inside was a satin dress with ivory lace interwoven with sleek, black ribbon, but all this was normal for her. What took her breath away was the colour of the dress itself. It was a soft shade of wisteria purple. Pulling it out to fully appreciate, she noted the long sleeves and modest cut he knew she liked. It was stunning in its unusual colour and the way it shone in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains of the window that faced the bed. Dressing quickly, she headed cautiously out into the living room, not knowing what to expect.

Erik had heard the bedroom door open and braced himself for what would emerge. No amount of preparation could have helped him against the sight of Angeline coming out in the dress he had purchased for her. The colour made her eyes turn a deep turquoise and the pink of her cheeks and lips look even more tantalising. The ivory lace nearly matched her pale skin, making her look even more like a flower than he had deemed possible. She smiled up at him as he stood, frozen in place by the vision of her.

Angeline admired Erik as he stood in the morning light streaming in through the windows. He struck a very nice figure his black waistcoat, black jacket, and stark white shirt. His slicked back hair made him look quite handsome as well, she was cautious to admit. He always dressed well, but today he had an air about him that presented not only a happier mood, but one of confidence.

He could see the old question on her lips as he continued to soak in the rays of her modest beauty. 'You look like spring itself.' He complimented, coming down to greet her he knew not how, yet.

'You look rather dashing, yourself.' She said, blushing lightly.

This stopped him dead in his tracks. No one had ever bestowed upon him such a compliment. Even with **her** he was either playing the part of an angelic spectre, or being feared for his mysterious conduct.

'So tell me, what is this mysterious outing you have planned for us?' She asked playfully.

'You'll just have to wait and see.' He returned, coming out of his daze of surprise. Oh yes, this was going to be a good day.

After a lovely breakfast of rose tea and strawberry scones, they headed out. Angeline was amazed at Erik's obvious excitement. She had never seen him in such high spirits as she did today. He looked about ready to burst at whatever he had planned, and she found his joy incredibly contagious.

Once they finally reached their destination, Angeline understood his anticipative delight. They had come to a small, secluded park. The grass gleamed with vibrant harlequin green, the rows of flowers shone their rainbow of shades while glistening with the morning dew drops. Most incredible of all were the weeping willow trees that swept over a small lake, part of which was spanned by an emerald green bridge and was partially shaded by hanging clusters of wisteria blossoms.

Erik watched with hopeful fascination as Angeline's face only grew in elation as she took in the sights around her. He took a bit of pride in the fact that he had finally managed to take her breath away with something beautiful. Though he wished he could have made it himself, being the one to show it to her brought a similar sense of satisfaction.

'Oh Erik, I've never seen something so beautiful.' She gasped. She looked at him with eyes shimmering with tears of joy. 'Thank you.' She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, gently squeezing his arm in a small form of embrace. Though she relaxed her grip, she remained leaning on him as they made their way amongst the flowers. Occasionally she would point out one she knew the name of, but Erik could not have cared less. He had her here with him and she was honestly happy about the arrangement.

Half walking, half skipping, she went over to the bridge and looked out across the dazzling water. It sparkled and shimmered in the light, like it was made up of thousands of diamonds. Resting her elbows on the rail of the bridge, she put her chin in her hands and just smiled as the sun warmed her cheeks.

Erik stood a little ways away, taking in the gorgeous scene before him. Angeline in all of her beauty smiled at the sunlight, her purple dress matching the flowers around her, but contrasting wonderfully with the green bridge. Her chestnut curls flowed down her back, stopping just below her shoulder blades, though two pieces by her ears were pulled back with a ribbon to help tame the rest of her unruly locks. Her thin figure was perfectly suited in the dress he had gotten for her and as she bent to rest on the railing, the curve of her back was fluid and graceful. She must have felt his gaze upon her because she then turned, smiling invitingly. Without thinking, he stepped up beside her, wondering how she could be real, let alone wish for him to be near her.

Suddenly, a thought struck her, and reaching up to one of the branches, she broke off two twigs. Handing one to Erik, he confusedly took it.

'Now,' she said, holding her hand out over the rail, and moving his arm to do the same. 'One the count of three we'll drop them and see which one comes out first on the other side.' She eagerly but seriously explained. 'One, two, three!' She called as they dropped their twigs into the gently flowing water below. Leaning over the rail a bit, she watched them go under the bridge. She tugged his arm blithely as she bounced over to the other side and hopped lightly in anticipation.

Erik admired her childlike enthusiasm and energy. Smiling softly, he joined her and watched for the small pieces of tree to remerge from beneath the bridge. He found himself actually starting to care about the innocent race as they waited. Angeline cheered when she saw them come back out, drifting lazily through the water.

'A tie!' She cried happily. 'Would you like to do another?' She asked eagerly.

'Why do you wish to kill the tree?' He asked with tired humour.

'I'm not killing the tree.' She argued. 'It can spare a few tiny twigs.' She pouted playfully.

Erik shook his head at her silliness and her smile softened.

'My father and I used to do this. He would take me on outings every Sunday unless it was raining, then we would sit in the door and just watch it fall.' She smiled up and around her, admiring the flowers and the soft breeze that teased at her hair. 'But he never took me anywhere as beautiful as this.' She beamed at the sadly quiet Erik.

No precious stone could ever match her eyes in beauty, he thought.

She noticed his right eye was squinting shut from the bright light. She knew how his vision was not as accustomed to the sun, so she held up a shielding hand, casting a protective shadow. She smiled all the wider as she was able to look in both of his stunning eyes. One yellow-ivory, the other rich brown.

He had drawn back slightly at her movement toward his mask, but quickly relaxed when she did not touch him. He was confused by the gesture until he felt it easier to see her. She was helping keep the light from his eyes. Tears at the sentiment threatened to prick and well up in them, but he fought it down, simply enjoying the warmth of her smile.

Her brow furrowed suddenly, and she cocked her head. 'Erik, what day is it?' She asked randomly.

'Saturday,' he answered, confused by the strange turn in her thoughts.

'No, I mean the date.' She persisted.

Erik thought for a moment. He really did not keep up with such things, as he only ever concerned himself with the days of the week. 'The 24th of March.' He finally confirmed.

A unique smile passed over Angeline's face and she laughed in happy surprise. Looking back up at his questioning expression she explained.

'Today's my birthday.' She said ridiculously. 'I'd completely forgotten.' She laughed.

'How old are you now?' Erik asked, surprised and amused by her absence of mind.

She thought for a moment. 'Twenty-six.' She said after a pause. 'I'd forgotten that, too.' She laughed.

'Not entirely. You told me you stayed with the circus for eighteen years, and they had you since you were seven.' He explained.

'Yes, but the number didn't mean anything.' She said, gazing off distantly.

Erik knew how that felt. He was not entirely certain of his own age, given he had never been told when he had been born. He assumed he was approaching his forties, giving all the years he had bothered to count, but did not know for sure. He looked at Angeline, trying to remember where he had been in his long life when he was twenty-six. He had to have been at the Opera by then, as it was too long after his time in Persia. His mind swam at the memories of those lifetimes. It seemed so long ago now. He felt old and tired. Angeline must have seen this because she offered they go sit by the lake. He was glad of the shade and the cooler air to rest his thoughts in.

Angeline watched over her fearsome yet sweet protector as he dozed in the soft grass beneath the shade of the willow tree. She smiled at the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She was tempted to lay beside him and join him in sleep, but held herself back. Her thoughts battled for supremacy in her mind as she remembered how good it felt to hold her hand so close to his face. To close the fairly small distance between them like that. She was glad her mind had wandered like it had because she knew she would have done something too forward if they had continued to stand like that. The way she got lost in his eyes as she delved into his heart. The walls were crumbling, but she knew one move could send them either plummeting or rising higher and stronger.

Erik slowly woke up, not fully realising he had fallen asleep to look up at Angeline. She was hard at work, but seemed contented. Sitting up on his elbows he watched as she strung daisies together.

'What are you doing?' He asked, watching the easy motions of her fingers with confused fascination.

'Making a daisy chain.' She said, smiling at her newly awoken companion. She leaned over slightly so that he could better see the process, remembering his interest in her braiding of Cecilia's hair at Christmas. 'There are two ways to do it,' she explained, adding another bloom to the chain. 'You can either braid them together, or you can split the stems like this.' She showed him. Putting in the final flower, she held it up for inspection. 'There.' She said, satisfied with her work. Then she lowered it onto Erik's head.

She grinned at him, holding in a burst of laughter as he endured it with a mock-glare. Lifting the ring delicately from his head he looked at it, still captivated by the construction. He sat up and bestowed it on her head instead.

'This crown is far better suited to you.' He said, joining in her little childish fun.

She smiled at him coyly with her new circlet of flowers. She caught his hand as it withdrew from her and slowly, she coiled her fingers to his palm and stretched them up to have it a mirror of his. She looked at the way her slender digits came up just short of his. His palm was warm, and though a little worn from years of God knew what, it felt good against hers.

Erik gazed up at her with pure awe as she let her fingers rest against his. His whole arm felt numb at the smoothness of her delicate hand. Her hand shifted slightly and he let his fingers curve to lace with hers. She did not pull away in fear, or shrink at his touch, she merely held it. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She did not need to be coaxed toward him, she simply came of her own free will. It tore into him to think he might finally have found someone who could care about him, but was most likely going to lose her in little over a month. It stung to think about, and it was for this reason that he pulled his hand back, savouring the feeling of her fingers slipping through his.

'Shall we head home?' He asked stiffly, not meeting her gaze.

'Alright.' She consented, wondering what had made him draw back.

They started on their walk home when Angeline stopped him at the edge of the park.

'Thank you for today, Erik. It was truly wonderful.' She smiled up at him.

'You're very welcome, Angeline.' He had barely gotten her name out when she stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. She turned and started off again as he stumbled alongside her. He had not expected that. He had thought the first kiss at Christmas to be a fluke, never to be repeated, yet here he was feeling that same warmth spreading across his face from her one point of contact. How could he possibly let her go now?

 **A/N:** **So, I'm starting a kiss tally along with my timeline plan. It's funny how much this story has grown with these two. Hope you all are still enjoying it! We've got one more heart-breaking feels moment before things start going into overdrive!**


	24. Chapter 24: Marcher à Travers la Porte

**A/N: Chapter description: The FEELS!**

Angeline had had a long and rather tiring day with Cecilia bounding about in excitement over her joining them on the trip the following month. She had taken Angeline out to get a trunk for the journey and had barely stopped talking long enough to take a breath. It was now mid-April and though Angeline did admit to needing a way to store her growing collection of garments, she had not been prepared for Cecilia's overwhelming enthusiasm. She now understood the tired looks Erik gave her when she would talk too much.

She was very relieved, then, when she was at last able to crawl into bed to finally get some rest. It felt gratifying to be greeted by the soft pillow and smooth sheets. Almost as soon as she had closed her eyes she was deeply asleep. All of the pressures of the day seemed to ebb and melt away from her mind as the darkness of unconsciousness slipped over her, gently enclosing her in its shadow embrace.

It was not meant to last, however, for she soon shot up in bed, awoken by a sudden cry from the other end of the house. Without a moment spared, she threw on her dressing gown and hurried out of the room. The living room was empty, so was the study, but she had already guessed from whence the noise had come. Pausing outside of the kitchen door, wondering if she should knock or not, she shook her head and simply rushed in.

Erik was sitting up on the divan, his breathing heavy and ragged, though the way his eyes did not fully focus suggested he was still partially asleep. The way his muscles were tensed once more made him look like a tiger about to pounce. Angeline barely had enough time to assess the situation when he leapt from the divan and thrust her into the opened door. She cried out from the shock and pain his vice grip had on her arms as he held her to the wood. His face was mere inches from hers, and he was yelling at her in a language she did not recognise. She did not know what he was saying, but she could guess it was not joyful poems.

'Erik!' She snapped, feeling the fire in his half-awake eyes. She did this sharply, knowing soft words would do little to quell the fire in him.

Almost instantly his face transformed from pure rage to total terror. He looked in her eyes and finally saw her. He released her arms, his hands trembling terribly as he took staggering steps back.

'Angeline,' he managed out amongst his great shaking gasps. 'I'm-I'm so sorry.' Tears were pooling in his eyes as he retreated in on himself, looking at everything around him with frightened shock. He collapsed onto the divan, trembling with every breath. 'I'm sorry.' He said mournfully as the tears slipped forth to fall at his feet. He put his head in his hands and shook from the force of his shuddering breaths.

'Erik,' she said more sadly now. He looked up briefly before her expression sent him into even further pain. Her eyes were filled with fear. He had done it. He had finally made her afraid of him.

'You're afraid of me.' He sobbed, feeling every ounce of hope within him die.

Angeline felt like her heart was being ripped through her breastbone.

'Erik, no,' she said, her shoulders falling as she realised what she had done. She rushed to his side, kneeling at his feet. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder as he curled into himself with sobs. He winced at the contact. 'I was not afraid _of_ you, Erik. I was afraid _for_ you.' She assured. It seemed to help a bit as he lifted his eyes only enough to see her tender smile. 'You could never scare me, Erik.'

'I hurt you.' He admitted painfully.

Angeline shook her head. 'It was an accident. Besides, I've told you before, my heart is the only part of me I want protected.' She noted, but this only seemed to make things worse.

'But I shouldn't have hurt you.' He insisted, looking at his quivering hands hatefully.

'You were having a nightmare, and from what I could tell, it was a pretty bad one at that. I know you'd never mean to harm me, Erik. I shouldn't have rushed in like that, but I was worried about you.' She rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

'I'm so sorry, Angeline.' He begged with every fibre of his being, tearing at her heart again. She would never tell him how much it hurt her to see him like this. He would probably die if he knew he brought her heart harm each time he did something like this.

'Shhh, I know. It's alright now.' She whispered, reaching her arm a little further across his shoulders.

'I yelled at you.' He said, looking more confused than hurt.

'Yes, though I haven't the slightest idea what you were saying.' She almost laughed at this.

'I must have been speaking Persian.' He concluded more to himself than her.

'I would assume so. It didn't sound like German or Italian.' She noted helpfully.

'Well it could have been those too, but given what I remember of the dream it was most likely Persian.' He deduced with a cringe at the memory of his nightmare.

'Wait, wait,' she held up her hand to process this. 'You speak French, German, Persian, _and_ Italian?' She marvelled.

'Along with English and a bit of Russian, though I never really applied myself to learning the latter.' He looked almost remorseful at his inadequacy. He caught sight of Angeline's astounded expression and it brought him out of his sorrows almost instantly. 'I thought you knew that. You've seen my book collection.' He pointed out.

'Well, yes, but I…' She trailed off at the weight of knowledge this man possessed. 'How did you manage to see all of these countries?' She asked, her curiosity sparked.

Erik dipped into his shell again at this until a memory caught in his mind. 'You told me once that the door was open should I wish to share my past,' he reminded cautiously.

Angeline straightened at the prospect, nodding encouragingly. 'Always.'

'It's not overly pleasant.' He warned. 'And you may not like me very much at the end.' He looked more scared now.

'I'll always like you, Erik,' she put a hand on his arm, letting it rest there like a feather. 'But you don't have to tell me the end if you don't want to.' She looked at him with complete trust in her eyes. He savoured this sentiment for as long as he could before beginning.

'I was born here, in France, though where or when I do not know. I don't even know my last name. My mother did not want me and hated me for my…' He turned away a little at this, but quickly continued. 'She cursed me for her misfortunes and kept me locked up in a room. She rarely fed me, and only ever yelled at the monstrosity that she had given birth to. She never wanted to see me, so she forced me to always wear a mask. It was the only thing she ever gave me aside from abuse.

'When I was eight, or so, I ran away. I wandered lonely and hungry until I was found by gypsies. Much like you, I was saved from death, only to long for it. They caged me, chained me up, and put me on display in their travelling fair. I was called The Devil's Child and was forced to show my face along with my other talents. I was beaten when I refused to reveal myself to the ridicule of others, sometimes so badly I could barely move.' The pain of those long ago years shone in his eyes with an old hatred. Angeline rubbed his arm with her thumb, hoping to coax him out of his horrible memory. He looked to her and wondered what she must be feeling. She kept her face and eyes blank, probably to hide the pity she felt. Pity did little for either one of them. They had seen it in so many, and yet those many had done nothing to help.

'I escaped one night, strangling the man that kept me prisoner before being found by a man from Persia. My talents with magic and architecture had caught the attention of a Shah. I was taken to Persia where I entertained the court and designed a palace for the Shah. But along the way, they discovered I had a penchant for killing. I murdered so many, Angeline.' He nearly begged, urging her to look at him with fear. 'Those designs you found in my desk, those were only a few of the secret rooms I put into that palace. A mere handful compared to what he wanted. I assassinated dozens for the Shah, and found I was good at it. I could kill a man with speed and accuracy that would frighten even the bravest of hearts. It was there that I truly became the monster my mother always told me I was.' He ended, not able to continue. His last admission brought on more tears, but these were far bitterer.

Angeline rose from her spot on the floor and Erik looked up at her, expecting her to run away screaming as most did. Instead she sat beside him, encircling her arms around his confusedly stiff form, and held him. She rested her head softly next to his. She did not speak, or try to sooth him, she merely sat there, holding him. Erik shook with sobs that did not escape his lips. He just let the tears fall, wondering how long this would last, wondering when she would realise the horrid creature she had in her arms, wondering how any of this could be real. Maybe it was just another dream. But then, he felt her warmth seep into him, her own tears slip down onto his shoulder, and her arms pull him tighter every time he quaked with a sob. No, this was real. She was here, holding him like a child. Like he never had been.

Once more he felt every painful moment of his life wash away to be filled with her embrace. All of those endless days, alone in his room, were now not so lonely. He had her there with him. All his life, she was there to comfort him. He only wished he could do the same for her.

'Erik,' she said, leaning back a bit to look him in the eye. 'I promise you, I will never ask you to remove your mask.' The word felt odd, coming from her, when he realised this was the first time she had ever noted his concealment. 'If you ever do decide to show me, it will be your choice, and your choice alone.'

Oh, how those words felt like Heaven while they put him through Hell. This angel of a woman sitting next to him, her arms comfortingly around him, had promised something none of his wildest dreams had ever dared consider. She had done the impossible.

'Thank you for trusting me with this, Erik. I had no idea your life had been so…eventful.' He almost laughed at her choice of words.

'You should go sleep.' He said, noting the tiredness of her eyes. Though he loathed having to part from her touch, he knew it would not last forever.

'Will you be alright?' She asked, concern growing in her voice.

'I'll be fine. I actually feel much better to have had you here.' In truth, it did feel nice to get all of that off his chest, though he still worried of any effects it may have upon Angeline. He eyed her carefully as she left the room, checking to see any physical differences. She looked normal, though. This thought gave him a bit of peace as he put the divan back in order, but the moment his head hit the pillow, he remembered how hard he had grabbed her arms. She would have bruises for a few weeks…because of him. His newfound sorrow ripped through him. She had said she knew he would never hurt her, but here was a second injury on his list. The thin scar under her cheekbone still caused him pain. He really was a monster to put someone so innocent through such physical torment.

 **A/N: Don't you just want to hug him like Angeline and tell him it's alright? Poor thing, always giving himself the short end of the stick. I hope the feels of this chapter have not spoiled the mood, but it needed to happen. More are on the way, though, so try to brace yourselves!**


	25. Chapter 25: Séparation

**A/N: A good musical accompaniment for this chapter would be** ** _Swallowed in the Sea_** **by Coldplay. I just like the peacefulness of their music. I hope you all have recovered and are prepared for more emotions in this chapter! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Erik tried hard to cling to April, but it slipped through his fingers all the same. Before he knew what to do, he found himself sitting in his living room the night before Angeline was to leave. He sat in a sort of daze in one of the wingbacks as she ran through a mental checklist to make sure she had packed everything she needed. He watched her pace back and forth, lost in thought.

'Angeline,' he called to her softly, using his gentlest tone.

She looked up in surprise at his sudden change in voice. She was expecting him to scold her further on leaving, or perhaps her pacing, but instead he sounded once more like a lost child.

'Please come and sit down.' He said tiredly. It did not sound like what he had originally intended, but she took the other wingback obediently nonetheless.

She watched him fail to relax any. He had his right side to her, the mask cutting off her view of his expression. She wondered what he was thinking, but settled on just sitting quietly. He let out a strained sigh and leaned back into his chair. He looked pitifully up at the ceiling, clearly reining in more emotions than he knew what to do with.

'The month will be gone before you know it.' She assured, guessing his malady.

He looked to her sorrowfully, but held back his many words that would urge her to stay.

'I'll bet when I come back you'll be wishing I had been gone longer.' She tried teasingly, but his pained expression only made her breath choke in her throat.

'I would never wish that, Angeline.' He promised in despair.

Scooting out of her chair, she sat on the floor in front of him, taking both his hands in hers as she rested her arms on his knees. If it weren't for his eyebrows shooting up, she would have thought he had not noticed. His woeful countenance remained.

'Think of it this way,' she said smoothly. 'When I come back, our time together will mean even more.' She tried a reassuring smile and the struggling hopeful light in Erik's eyes gave her comfort. 'I will miss you, Erik. But I promise I will come back.'

'I will miss you as well. I've gotten used to having you around.' He tried his hand at a playful grin, but it died quickly.

Smiling sadly, she rose and went off to the bedroom for about the millionth time that night, only this time it was to retrieve something. She came back over to Erik, clutching a small blue book to her chest protectively. Slowly, reverently, she lowered it and handed it to him.

'Hold onto this for me while I'm gone.' She told him with a seriousness that showed him how much this temporary gift meant. He looked at the tiny volume and gasped when he realised it was her father's prized book.

'Angeline, I can't-' She stopped him with her hand.

'I want you to take care of it until I come back.' Her eyes begged him to promise, though he knew she would never ask him to swear anything to her. She had told him once that she would never bind him by a promise. Much as she had sworn to never ask him to reveal any more of himself than he chose.

He nodded, melting into her will like butter on a warm blade. She could make him say or do anything with only a glance. He knew he would kill if anyone dared make her cry. He would turn over the Earth if it would but please her. But he knew he would die if she left him for good. One word and he would end it all. One look of terror from her and his life would be over. He had known this almost from the start, but now that she had worked her way into his heart, there was eliminated any question. She had caused the cracks in his heart, he knew this, although the why was still a mystery. **She** had never hurt this much, or in the same way.

'I'd best get to bed.' She sighed, feeling oddly uncomfortable with his expression. 'Don't stay up too late, Erik.' She said, hoping to wake him slightly from his contemplative daze. She patted his shoulder as she went off to the bedroom, hearing a quick good night as he hurried to answer. She knew he had been lost in thought, but his urgency to reply surprised her a little.

* * *

Angeline half expected Erik to still be in the chair when she came out the next morning, but her compassionate friend was nowhere to be seen. She was a bit confused at his absence, but was quickly distracted by the knock at the door. It was the cabbie there to help her with her trunk. The Martins had sent him, knowing that she could not haul the luggage all the way to their home. The carriage would take her to their house and then all three to the train station. Provence was a long way to go from Paris, and the ride would be several hours, about half the day, in fact.

Having already dragged the trunk to beside the door, Angeline was almost ready to go. She looked back at the empty living room and study. Asking the cabbie to wait, she went over the kitchen door and knocked.

'Erik?' She called at it, not daring to entre without permission. 'Erik, I'm headed off, I just wanted to let you know and say goodbye.' She said hopefully, however, when she received no response, she began to worry. She considered going upstairs to the roof, but the cabbie poked his head in the front door to tell her of the time and schedule they had to keep.

Giving the kitchen door one last glance, she resigned herself to not seeing him before she left. 'I'll be back soon.' She promised in a whisper before turning and leaving the house.

Erik slumped against the kitchen door, sliding his back down it until he sat on the floor when he heard the front door close behind her. He hated the tears that now slid down his cheeks at her promise, almost inaudible. Her whisper was made for him, and him alone. She knew he would hear it. She had said it for him. And now she was gone for a whole month.

He recalled her mild scolding while she fluttered about with her packing only two days previous.

'Now, remember to sleep and eat while I'm gone,' she had reminded him. 'You're only human, Erik.'

Oh how those words had stung. For her he wanted to be far more than that, and yet being called something so close to normality made his heart ache. She thought of him as just another person, not some shut in monster hiding in the shadows.

Somehow now her words meant little to him. What was the point? He just knew she would get a taste of freedom and long for more. She would tire of his company within a week of her return. He could feel it. Before long she would be hoping to go elsewhere, and no matter how much he wanted to, he would not be able to follow. That damned Phillip had planned this! He would drive his lovely Angeline away with his promises of sunlight and gayety. Just like **he** had with **her**! Erik, the shadow of a wretch was forever doomed to lose the beauty he was foolish enough to dream about. And oh, how he dreamed of her. Her simplest of smiles, the feeling of her arms around him as she had held him, and her kisses. Two kisses! How could he ever dare to wish for more when he was already received far more than he ever deserved?

He would wait for her to return, he would survive for the moment when her smile faded as she realised she had come back to this. He would await this final punishment for longing for impossible things. Her look of disappointment, perhaps even fear at being near him again. Yes, that look was long overdue from her. He would give himself this last torture before letting her go as he knew he always should have. He was on borrowed time with her as it was.

* * *

Angeline sat in the carriage, feeling every bump in the road as it drove her farther and farther from Erik. She really had wished to say goodbye to him, but clearly he did not wish to do the same. She accepted this, though it hurt no less. She felt an odd tightness in her chest at the thought of leaving him and their home. Truly it was his house, but she had come to think of it as home. After all, that was what he had insisted she call it.

She felt like she had a string tied round her heart and if the distance grew much more it would snap the somehow precious thread. She supposed the other end was tied to Erik, though why, she was not yet certain. He did not belong to her, nor she to him. They were good friends. He had saved her, and now she did her best to save him. Nothing more, and yet, nothing less.

Putting on a brave face, she set her mind on all of the fun she was assuredly going to have with Cecilia. It would be good for her to get out of the city. Besides, Phillip said Provence was beautiful this time of year.

It only took them a few minutes extra to get everyone into the carriage and finally on their way. Cecilia chatted for the first few hours, but as the day stretched on in the confines of the train, she grew tired, eventually resting her head in Angeline's lap as she lay on the seat.

'She's really taken to you.' Phillip admired as his darling sister napped.

'I think that is a fair assumption.' Angeline smiled, brushing Cecilia's copper locks softly.

'You're going to love it, Angeline.' He assured for the hundredth time that week. 'There are great fields of lavender and rolling meadows where we can ride horses. I know Cecilia told me you've never ridden, but we shall definitely amend this.' He grinned eagerly.

'I'm sure you shall.' She replied politely. They had been sharing quiet small talk like this for the past three hours and it was starting to show that Angeline had little experience in the matter. Her time with Erik had proven unhelpful in this, as he rarely enjoyed engaging in an only half-interesting conversation. He had argued that if discussions were to occur, they should have meaning.

Angeline looked out the window of the train, watching France blur by at an almost frightening speed. She thought it odd how she found herself thinking of Erik, but he was her only other friend, plus she lived with him. Still, though, his voice rang in her ears like music, his eyes pierced through the veil of her false comfort in life, and his touch warmed her skin like nothing ever had before. This was going to be a long month, of that she was certain.

 **A/N: I know, I know, kinda short. What can I say, I hate goodbyes. The next chapter will be much longer, I assure you, though I am afraid I will not be releasing it until Thursday. I will be travelling, so no new updates until I am more grounded (I really hate air travel). And no, I'm not going to Provence like Angeline, it just happened to line up that way (though it really does sound pretty).**


	26. Chapter 26: Doux Chagrin

**A/N: Ok, here's a RIDICULOUSLY long chapter! I hope it makes up for my missed day of updates.**

The month indeed did pass faster than Angeline had anticipated. Before she knew it, she was riding the train all the way back to Paris. Much like the trip down, Cecilia napped on her adoptive sister's lap, only this time she talked less before finally succumbing to sleep. Phillip watched the two most beautiful and important women in his life with pride as they sat across from him. He loved these moments where Angeline took on the role of big sister without any sort of hesitation. His little Irish faery was adorable the way she clung to Angeline and followed her around with completely devoted admiration shining in her oceanic eyes. These details were only enhanced, however, by Angeline's doting gaze and sweet smiles. Angeline truly was a wonder, taking on the caring role so quickly. Ever since their own mother had passed, Cecilia had been needing a woman's touch in caring for her. Having a sister there was more than she could have dreamed.

Angeline looked up from her charge, and Phillip beamed at the momentary glimpse he caught of that most cherished smile. She had not let it change in time and he had finally captured the softness of her grin. He cared little that it faded quickly, only absorbing the moment when it had existed on her ivory face as she lad looked at him.

'At least we'll have a quieter ride this time.' She noted, nodding at the deeply asleep Cecilia.

'It would seem so.' Phillip smiled at his little sister. 'I thank you again for joining us, I know Cecilia was truly overjoyed to share in your uninterrupted company.' He grinned when he saw her give a tired eye roll. He knew Cecilia had hardly let Angeline have a minute alone.

'I got that.' She remembered all of the times she had been followed around by the loyal child.

Phillip laughed, knowing Angeline hardly begrudged the attachment. 'Yes, I imagine you did. Still, it just shows how much she loves you.'

'Oh, I know.' Angeline quickly assured, not wanting to appear resentful. 'She's such a sweet girl. I truly am grateful to her devotion. I had always wanted a sister, or anyone, really. I spent so many years alone, it feels odd yet wonderful to be wanted and needed.'

'Well, that I can most definitely assure you are.' He looked to the sleeping form of his beloved sibling knowingly.

Angeline hummed her assent, looking out the window as she thought of her own words. She thought about the way Erik looked at her and acted around her. He had spent so much of his life alone, with the whole world ridiculing him for his face. Then to have her suddenly show up, needing him. She knew the feeling, at once worrying as well as happily surprising. He must have felt this way, too. And for her.

She felt a pang of guilt over having left him alone for so long. She had thought about him every day and wondered if he missed her at all. She worried what his life had become without her. True, he had clearly survived arguably well before he had met her, but she was concerned some of his more detrimental habits had returned in her absence.

'Are you going to talk to him about what you mentioned to me?' Phillip asked, joy leaving his voice as he watched her thoughts turn away from him.

'Who? What?' Angeline asked, being yanked to the here and now.

'Erik, are you going to tell him about your concerns in living with him?' He persisted, feeling a bit of a sting at her complete loss of concentration.

'Oh,' she looked down at her fingers, still stroking Cecilia's hair. 'Yes, I suppose I will have to bring it up, though right now I'm just anxious to get home.' She hedged, not really wanting to discuss this with Phillip right now. She was starting to regret mentioning it at all. He had brought up the fact that she had been living with Erik for quite some time without any sort of chaperone, and though Phillip knew she trusted the man, it still did not change the fact that he was that, a man. If he were a relative it would be better, but as it stood Phillip felt the impropriety of the situation. He had raised this topic carefully, only to find that Angeline had come to realise it and had yet to address it. This worried him, for he was concerned her dependence upon Erik would keep her from branching out on her own life path. At least, that was what he had claimed. His real reason had been that she would begin to grow too attached to the man and would turn away from other…options. He hardly called his own feelings for her to be love, but they were certainly growing quickly the more time he spent with the angel. He also worried that Erik would one day refuse her if she desired to leave. Phillip could easily see Erik spiriting her away to some dark place and never releasing her again.

'Well, that wish will be granted soon enough, dear Angeline.' He said, letting his voice drip with his admiration of the beauty before him. He only brightened when he saw her cheeks deepen a shade as she looked down.

* * *

Angeline wished the Martins a good evening as they exited the carriage at their home. She thanked them both once more for their taking her with them. To her surprise, Phillip had taken her hand and kissed it, explaining that it had been his pleasure to have her with them, urging her to come by at any time she wished, even if it was not to teach.

She had spent the rest of the journey home rubbing her knuckles thoughtfully. His lips on her hands had felt nice, but did not send the burning shock through her that she had thought they would. Not that she did not like the feeling, it simply fell a bit short of what she had been thinking it would. His touch was gentle but confident. She was so used to Erik's feather-light contact that this felt almost strange, but it also felt more secure and real. She always had the sneaking feeling that Erik would one day disappear like smoke, but Phillip was more tangible and assured in his existence. It was an odd comparison.

Pulling up at the old familiar house, she felt all of her concerns fade away. The darkness of night only enhanced the structure as she approached the front door. She pulled out a key that Erik had given her before she left and went inside, ready to see her greatest friend once more.

Erik was at his desk, working in the candlelight, and all other lights were off in the house. Angeline felt worry brewing in her chest as she knew he had forgotten to leave his work to do this simplest of tasks. She postponed her happy greeting of being home to thank the cabbie for sliding her trunk inside the door. Phillip had already paid the man, so she merely bade him a good night.

'Erik, I'm home!' She happily beamed at him, though he still had his back to her. He seemed not to notice her appearance. Concern gripped her heart even more when he barely turned his head at the sound of her voice. She noted that he was clutching the desk as if trying to remain on his feet. 'Erik?'

He turned more to see her and she almost gasped at the sight of him. Even in the darkness, she could see deep rings under his eyes, and his already thin face looked even more gaunt than usual.

'Angeline?' He said, just barely above a whisper. He looked at her like she was some kind of ghost or dream before his legs suddenly gave out from beneath him.

'Erik!' She cried, flying to his side as he hit the floor. She clutched his arms, trying to hoist him to his feet. 'Erik, please stand up! I need to get you to the bed.' She explained, hauling his mostly limp body up. They just nearly missed getting to the bedroom before he completely collapsed on the soft mattress.

Taking off his shoes, tucking him in under the sheets, she touched his cheek and felt it unusually warm. Placing the back of her hand on the exposed half of his forehead she found he had a fever.

'Oh Erik, what have you done to yourself?' She fretted, dashing out of the room to get a basin of water and cloth. She put the damp rag on his forehead, holding his hand tightly in worry. She was thankful that the fever did not feel extreme, but she wondered what she would do if he needed a doctor, and at this time of night.

It only took about an hour, though, before it broke. He had only endured a bit of chills, during which she had rubbed his arms more in hopes of comfort than anything. The cold was only in his body, as his skin still felt quite warm. She stayed by his side throughout the whole thing, never taking her eyes off him. When she had helped him into the bedroom, she had felt his vertebra through his shirt. He had grown painfully thin in only a month and it hurt her more than words could express. Several times tear spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks at the thought that her absence had caused this. How could she have been so selfish? She had wanted so much to have a break from the everyday routine, but not at this price.

Taking his hand, she knelt beside the bed, caressing it and whispering sweet words to him. She knew he would not hear her, but it gave her some comfort. She did not leave her new spot on the floor beside him. She continued to clasp his hand protectively as if her mere touch could chase away any dark illness that threatened him.

As the hours passed, she slowly fell asleep, resting her head beside his treasured hand.

* * *

Erik's eyes slowly flickered opened. He was in his own bed. A searing fear burned though him as he worried if somehow the past nine months had been nothing but a beautiful dream. Then he felt the unfamiliar touch of a hot breath on his fingertips. Looking down he witnessed a sight that took his breath away.

Angeline was asleep holding his hand. Her head rested on the bed, just barely touching his leg and his fingers only inches from her mouth. If he only reached out slightly he could touch her, caress her lips, but no. He could never bring himself to do something like that. He had longed for such things before and had all hopes dashed upon the rocky cliffs of disappointment. He had honestly begun to wonder if she had truly existed or if she had been some kind of wonderfully taunting hallucination that had haunted his days. Having her leave had put these assumptions to the forefront, but now she was here, touching him. Him! The temperamental recluse that hid in shadows!

He noted her dress, then, and its colour surprised him. It was of black satin with white lace accenting it perfectly. He never thought she would look so beautiful in black, wondering what had inspired her to buy such a gown. It mattered little, however as he watched her with amazed reverence, admiring how her eyelashes curved, her eyebrows arched, and her jaw folded delicately into her smooth neck. He tried to memorise the perfect spirals her curling hair made on the bed, fanning out around her head. The warmth of her slender fingers and soft palms was agonising in its tender beauty. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, to have her here, beside him for all time, but alas it was not meant to be. A thing is not truly beautiful if it lasts forever.

Her eyes began to open ever so gently, slowly beginning to focus. She looked up to see Erik's kind gaze upon her. He noted that the black colour of the dress made her hazel eyes look darker, more charcoaled. Things started to come back to her and she rushed forward, suddenly hugging him.

Erik could not breathe. He gasped for breath, but the scent of her hair, her hands protectively holding his arms, and –god forbid- the weight of her head on his chest sent his mind reeling.

'Oh, Erik,' she said into his chest, sending the reverberations of her voice through his every bone. 'I'm so glad you're alright!'

His arms frantically tried to decide what to do. To hold her might kill him, but to push her away would be no better than ramming a spoon into his heart. Then she did the most unspeakable thing he could have ever imaged. She started to cry.

He felt every tear stain his shirt and every sobbing breath she took as she pressed herself desperately against him. She clung to him with an urgency that sent his heart skipping like a stone over a lake. He felt her legs coil on the bed beside him, brushing his own with only the barrier of fabric to hinder their contact. He thrust his mind from this before it sent him into a catatonic state.

She looked at him, then, sending his heart six feet under.

'I was so worried about you! You passed out and you had a fever, and you're so thin, and I didn't know what to do, and I…oh, Erik!' She buried her face again as words failed her.

He had no words either. Her tears had taken them all away. Her crying for him had rendered his mind useless. He felt his hand come to her back, slowly making soothing circles. He guessed this was the right thing to do as she slowly began to calm down.

'When was the last time you slept?' She asked, curiosity getting the better of her sorrow.

Erik thought on this for a moment, vaguely remembering the haze of days that had silently slipped by. 'About ten days ago.'

Her expression of utter despair nearly killed him.

'It's all my fault.' She wailed, utterly undone.

He would take that spoon to the heart, now.

Erik replayed the words over and over in his head, making sure he had heard them right, and then just to further punish himself. How could he make her think that?! She was his precious Angeline and his own irresponsible actions had sent her into hysterics! He had completely ignored her request for him to take care of himself, thinking it would only affect him, yet here she was struggling to breathe from tears.

'Angeline, Angeline! No! This is not your fault!' He urged, coming back to reality a bit. 'Please don't do this to yourself! It's not your fault! Please!' He begged, feeling his own despair cracking in his voice. 'I should have listened when you told me to take care of myself, but I was too stupid to think it would matter. I'm so sorry, Angeline! Please forgive me! Please stop crying!' He held her now. He was too distraught to fully savour the feeling of her silken curls as they coiled through his fingers, or how she melted at his touch.

Angeline slowly began to regain her breath as she felt the tremors of his breath in his torso. He still clung to her like she did him. Relaxing her grip slightly, she gently forced her head up to look at him. His eyes looked through to her heart placing countless apologies and pleas of forgiveness at it.

She smiled, causing his eyes to turn to shock. 'I'm just glad you're alright. I was so worried.' She repeated reassuringly.

He could not have been more surprised if she had told him he could fly. She clearly still put some of the blame on herself, but at least she was not crying anymore. Plus, she still rested on his chest, her body having the most perfect weight upon him. He almost cried at how comfortable it felt her have her here, in his arms.

'You're so thin.' She said, turning once more remorseful.

'And you're so pale for someone who was supposed to be in the country.' He retorted, not wishing her to focus on him.

'Years of practice.' She grinned slyly as she echoed back his words. He smiled at her wit and memory of that day. They shared a laugh, finally sniffling away all earlier sadness.

'Here,' she said suddenly, pulling from his arms. 'Let me go make you something to eat.' She explained at his slightly broken expression. He had wanted nothing more than to continue holding her to him.

She had turned and begun to step towards the door when she felt his hand snag hers. Looking back, she saw his surprise at his own actions, and yet he could not bring himself to let go, or to speak.

'I'll be right back, I promise.' She assured with a little squeeze of his fingers.

'Wait, did you see what was in the window in the study?' He asked anxiously.

'I can't say that I did. I was a bit busy trying to drag your fainting body in here.' She said with a huff of sarcastic laughter.

His returning apologetic cringe faded quickly. 'I wanted to show something to you. I had hoped it would be a surprise.'

'Then I won't look.' She answered with a comforting smile. With one more squeeze to his fingers, she left, keeping her gaze at the floor so that his surprise would remain unseen. He watched her with astonished reverence at her compliance with his odd request.

Erik heard her in the kitchen, rummaging through his admittedly low stock of food stuffs and quietly cursing this fact. He felt guilty, but he also could not help the grin that formed in the corner of his mouth. He was just happy to hear her voice again. To know that she was back with him. He did not dare to think about the state of the cracks in his heart since her return and the fallout of that unconventional reunion. He had intended something far happier when she had first left, but as the days had stretched on, he had found himself falling deeper and deeper into hopelessness. He had come a long way since her appearance in his life, but just a few weeks without her and he was right back to where he had started; maybe even worse, if he was being honest. He worried at how much pain he had caused her in his sick and starved form. He really hated having to have put her through that again, but he also could not guarantee that it would not be any different if the situation were to repeat.

Noting the dampness of his shirt, Erik eyed the door, left open just a crack, wondering if he could manage a change of clothing before she came back. He silently slipped out the bed and over to the bureau that still held all of his clothing. Taking out a nice clean shirt he rapidly took off his soaked one and was beginning to put the other on when he heard a slightly intake of breath behind him. He turned to see Angeline quickly heading back into the living room, eyes still averted from the study, but the back of her neck clearly showing her blush. Mind spinning on what to do, he finished dressing and came out to where Angeline stood.

She jumped a little when he put his hand on her shoulder. Her face was still bright red and she kept her eyes down at the tray in her hands.

'I'm making soup, but I thought you would like some tea while we waited.' She rattled off, praying beyond anything that he would not bring up what had just happened. She did not wish to think about it.

Erik was tense, wondering if she would ask about the scars he knew to criss-cross his back, much like hers did on her arms. 'Do they bother you?' He had no idea where the question came from, and by the deepening shade of her face, he wished for nothing more than to rescind them.

She calmed quickly, knowing this meant something to him. 'What, your scars?' She looked up at him questioningly. 'No, not particularly. I must admit I'm a little jealous as backs are easier to hide than arms, but I partially made that choice, so…' She trailed off, watching relief pour into his eyes. He was forever amazed by this woman. 'Shall we?' She nodded from the tray of tea things to the bedroom.

'Can we not eat out here?' He offered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

'No, because I need to ensure that you will sleep at some point.' She grinned knowingly at him.

Reluctantly, he consented, going back like a child being sent to his room after doing something naughty. Angeline almost laughed, but feared her explanation would bring back unwanted memories for him.

After dinner, where Erik took some time to convince her he could handle eating without her assistance or constant stare, he merely enjoyed watching her.

'Did you have a nice trip?' He asked finally, having somewhat forgotten the cause of her leaving him.

'Oh, yes.' She smiled broadly, happy memories lighting up her face. 'It was absolutely beautiful there! They had lavender fields of the most gorgeous colour that stretched on and on until it just looked like a sea of purple. Cecilia and I raced many times through their rows, I winning most of them.' She added proudly. 'The house we stayed in was very nice, as well. Plenty of light to read by. They had a piano in both the parlour and the library. I spent a lot of time in the library.' She winked at his rolling eyes. He knew her and reading. 'I sang almost every night, and you will be happy to know that I have regained my E, though the F still alludes me.' She sighed with mock disappointment. 'Oh, and I rode a horse!'

'Really? You'd never ridden before?' He asked, noting the excitement of her tone.

'No, and I learned that women ride differently from men.' She pointed out.

'Yes,' he said slowly, wondering why this was noteworthy.

'I did not know this.' She looked down at her hands with a grin spreading across her lips.

'Oh, I see.' He said, his eyes widening.

'You would have loved the expression on Phillip's face when I mounted the first time.' She grinned gleefully at him.

'I'm sorry I missed it.' His eyes flickering with a fiery joy.

'Yes, the whole trip was a lot of fun. We walked through gardens, they visited with a few old friends while I stayed at the house to read, and we even shopped in the small town. I really think you would have liked it there. Despite all of the sunlight, it was really quite nice and peaceful. The people there were very easy going.'

He smiled at her trying to sell the idea of him enjoying it there. He did not doubt that with her by his side he could enjoy the sunniest, most populated city on Earth.

'I'm glad you had a good time.' He said, smiling softly.

'I missed you.' She said suddenly, taking his hand.

'And I missed you, too.' He answered after finding his breath again. He had not realised how much, but he had desperately missed holding her hand.

'Now, you'd best get some rest,' she said, pushing him back so that he would lay down. 'I can't have you passing out on me again.' She gave him a warning eyebrow when he was about to protest, but the feeling of her hands on his shoulders would have silenced any words he had. He tired once more to argue, but this time she held up a finger, tapping his nose slightly. 'Erik, I will tie you down.' She threatened.

He grinned slyly at this. 'You would try.' He retorted before they both softened with laughter.

'Just sleep, you stubborn thing.' She scolded, shaking her head at his persistence in challenging her.

'If you insist.' He relented, smiling as he watched her leave. How odd it felt to be taken care of this way. He felt like what he imagined a child would; his own history offering no insight into the normal order of such things. Still, it pleased him immensely to find that Angeline had not changed or grown to hate his company…yet. It was bound to happen eventually, he was sure. But for now, he would simply enjoy her smiles.

 **A/N: There now, isn't that better? Just wait until morning when he reveals his surprise for her. I just know you'll love it. She certainly will. I hope this makes up for my missed day. Thanks again, IfICannotMoveHeaven for your kind encouragement!**


	27. Chapter 27: Un Cadeau

**A/N: I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I am debating on where to place a specific moment, so bear with me. I will definitely have a longer one soon, if not next chapter. Also, because this is a major achievement for me: I hit the E6! Somehow today, my throat just opened up and it flew forth in all of its beauty! I can now sing the entirety of Phantom of the Opera! Now, on with the chapter!**

Angeline awoke, slightly confused as to where she was until she saw the stove on the wall. She was home, and in the kitchen. She had decided to sleep on the divan while insisting Erik take the bed. She would have slept in one of the wingbacks, keeping an ear out in case he needed something, but she knew he would only complain for her cosiness if he caught her in such a seemingly uncomfortable place. She sighed as she lay there. He could be so impossible sometimes. She knew he meant well, but it was still hard to get around him.

Getting up, she was about to venture into the living room when she remembered he had a surprise of some sort waiting for her in the study. Averting her eyes once more she left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom door, hoping she would be able to tell if he was awake yet without knocking. She almost ran into him in the living room, however, as she focused so intently on the floor and lost herself in her thoughts.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She quickly blustered.

Erik only laughed, having caught her by the arms. He was amazed at his own boldness and quickly released her, remembering all too well the last time he had held her arms like that.

'Are you feeling better?' She asked, looking up into his mismatched eyes hopefully.

'I am,' he said, feeling her penetrating stare. He had somehow managed to forget just how powerful it was. 'And I think it time I show you your surprise before you knock over any furniture.' She gave him a sharp look for this, but it quickly faded. He offered her his hand suggesting that she should close her eyes. She sighed at his ridiculous romanticism, but acquiesced.

He led her over to the study, noting where the steps began, watching gleefully as she relied only on his touch to guide her.

'Erik, I swear to God, if you run me into something, I will hit you.' She said as she felt her dressing gown –which she had changed into the previous night- brush what she assumed was the edge of his desk.

He only laughed mischievously before releasing her hand. She then opened her eyes to gasp at what she saw.

There now sat a beautiful window seat with a red velvet cushion, and made of the same black wood as the walls in her favourite spot. Underneath it had small shelves for holding books, a few already placed, and intricate carvings of leaves and flowers.

'Oh Erik, it's beautiful!' She cried in surprised delight. 'Was this what you had been designing in secret?' She asked, referring to the plans he kept hiding in his desk every time she walked in the room.

He could only nod, her utter joy having rendered him speechless.

'Thank you!' She cried, lunging into an embrace as she wound her arms round his neck.

Erik took a step back out of shock from her sudden affection, but also from the blast of happiness her actions brought. He felt like she was a drug he had been denied for too long. He could not help himself, burying his face in her soft curls and losing himself to her sweet scent.

'You're welcome.' He murmured, not wanting this to end.

She pulled back, still in his arms, and beamed up at him. Then she changed to surprise as she remembered something. Damn her ever wandering mind, he cursed.

'Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you back something.' She rushed from his embrace, making his arms feel hollow, but heavy as lead. She rummaged through her trunk, still sitting by the front door, until she retrieved the wanted gift.

Erik watched as she nervously handed him an oddly shaped parcel. 'I hope you like them.' She bit her lips as he unwrapped it carefully. He raised his eyebrow at her plural.

Removing the paper revealed two books of different sizes. One was a smaller volume with a fairly simple binding, while the other was larger with more intricate carving in its face. Examining the smaller book first he turned his curiosity to surprise.

'It's in Italian.' He noted, looking up to her still uncertain yet hopeful gaze. She nodded eagerly.

'They're old folk tales and poems, I thought it would interest you. I know what a romantic you are.' She grinned mischievously at the last.

Turning back to his presents, he looked at the second book. Opening it he found it was mostly images, and of architecture! Page upon page of the most elegant blueprints from around the world. This one surprised him the most and he could not help looking between the book and Angeline in disbelief.

'Do you like it?' She asked, clearly more apprehensive as to his approval of this book.

'It's incredible. Where did you find it?' He looked at her with more light in his eyes than she had ever seen before.

'Just a small bookshop in town.' She shrugged at the unimpressive origin of the apparently amazing tome.

Erik was speechless. He never really used other books as reference, and he would have been happy with anything Angeline had given him, but this he honestly adored. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and twirl her in circles above him, but he held back as she began to make her way over to her new window seat.

'Thank you, Angeline.' He said softly, putting far more gratitude behind those words than the books had earned. He would treasure them always. He looked up to see her perched in the window and found that the ache that had begun whenever he looked there was suddenly gone. So many days had passed when he had glanced up, fully expecting to see her there, only to be let down at the constant remembrance of her absence. How he had dealt with this feeling after **she** had left, he would never know. But now Angeline was here again, with him, and smiling. God, how he had missed her smile. The one bit of light he could look into without pain.

She must have felt his gaze, because she turned and bestowed upon him one of those sacred smiles without reason. It took his breath away to see her happy, and in his presence no less.

'Would you like some breakfast?' She asked with a slight glint of prepared determination.

'Do I have a choice?' He retorted, laughing at her bracing for his assured reluctance.

She pretended to think about it for a moment. 'No, not really.' She grinned at him.

He sighed heavily, keeping up the game. He held out his hand elegantly. 'Shall we?'

Angeline had to admit she was surprised by his forwardness, but accepted the offer nonetheless. It felt good to have her hand in his. She had not realised that she missed it.

Erik understood how bold he was being to moment her hand rested lightly in his palm. He instantly wished he could pull away, though the way she came over to him without hesitation helped his constant fear of her recoiling. It still scared him to think she might scorn him at any moment. But that radiance which she so generously cast upon him gave him hope that someday he could hold her without fear. That she could somehow give him some solid assurance that she would never run, she would never cower in fear, and that her smiles would last forever. He knew this to be wishful thinking, but it made the pain of his own thoughts more bearable.

And so, they spent their morning making breakfast, prodding each other playfully, and laughing. For Erik, this was true heaven.

 **A/N: My poor, sweet Erik. He's far too hard on himself, but then, life has made it nearly impossible for him. I must admit that Angeline gets her love of books from me. I prefer them over clothes any day. Erik seems to like them too. I felt bad about making his library so empty, but I did not think he had been able to take much with him after** ** _that night_** **, so Angeline is here to make up for it. I hope you all enjoyed this little tender moment! Feel free to review, I always reply back.**


	28. Chapter 28: La Luciole

**A/N: Thank you Guest for your review, I am glad you like it and am very honoured your compliments! I really appreciate everyone's kind support on this story. It means a lot to me! Enjoy this latest chapter!**

June flew by as Angeline and Erik quickly fell back into their old routine only this time with more smiles. He was overjoyed every time he looked up from his drawings to see her sitting in his window. So many days had dragged by with emptiness in that sunny spot until the light seemed dull and insipid while she was gone. Now it was filled with warmth and her sparkling eyes. Slowly, his soul was mending, and it was with great pride that he noted it was because of her unending happiness.

One evening in July, when the summer heat had decided to take a break for a bit, Erik found himself reading with Angeline in the living room. Glancing at the accompanying wingback, he noted how her pale skin seemed to glow, her neck bending elegantly to look at the book in her lap, and her lips gently smiling from enjoyment of whatever it was she was reading this time. He suspected it was another of Poe's tales that had captured her attentions.

It was then that he noticed the colour of her dress. It must have been one she bought on her trip, for he surely would have remembered it. The fabric was a rich midnight blue velvet, at once deepening the shade of her eyes as well as turning them a matching blue. Normally she preferred the shimmering shine of satin, but tonight her dress flowed in lush waves of sky-like depth. It had embroidered accents of gold spirals and white lace. She truly looked like the night sky. Her curls, pulled back to save her swan neck from there oppressive heat, trickled from their constraining bun to ripple down to her ivory shoulder. He also saw that the sleeves of this dress were looser at the elbow, displaying her forearms more easily. This struck him as odd, knowing how she preferred to keep her scars more hidden. His heart dared to hope that perhaps it was only for him that she wore this. That she felt safe enough in his company to reveal herself more. Either way, he felt a swell of joy that she was less concealed within her own self-consciousness.

An idea suddenly sprung to his mind as he happened to glance behind him out the great windows.

Angeline looked up from her story to see Erik's hand offered just a few inches from her face. She looked up to see an unfamiliar light shining in his eyes. Taking it, he led her to the door, and once he had donned his cloak and hat, they were out into the night, walking down the street without a word. She was not sure what he had in mind, but she followed unquestioningly, knowing how his romantic mind wished for things to be just so. She rolled her eyes at his somewhat eccentric tendencies.

Just when she was about to ask where they were going, she realised they were in the same park they had visited on her birthday. What captured her attentions more than anything else, however, were the tiny specks of dancing light that floated through the air.

'Fireflies,' she breathed, her face turning to reverent astonishment at the beautiful sight. The inky-blue night was dotted with the warm glow of hundreds of tiny little flickering lights that swayed, rose, and fell in the still warm night air.

Erik felt her slip from his arm as she unknowingly drifted into the middle of the open field. He watched her take in the awe inspiring sight around her, not daring to disturb the scene with his presence. He smiled when she pirouetted, looking all around with childlike glee. She looked perfect in her midnight dress, her features illuminated by the glow of the insects flying about her.

Letting out a giggle, she bounded about, trying to catch a few of the strangely luminous bugs in her gentle hands. Cupping them, she peaked in to see the little creatures tickling her palms with their little legs. Erik had no words for the beauty of seeing her grin at the window of light that came from her hands. They quickly escaped her soft prison and she watched them float back into the open air with a wondering smile.

Erik watched her dance among them, spinning and laughing at the magical sight. Catching another of the bugs, she hurried over to him. Holding out her hands, opening them just enough for him to peek inside to see the tiny insect, fading in and out. He smiled at it. Such a simple thing, but just to look at the pure happiness it brought Angeline made it something special. It mystified him how she could take an ordinary part of life and make it spectacular without even trying. A smile was a smile until she made it a blessed ray of the purest light. A touch of the hand was a common human contact until she made it feel like it was Heaven sent. A laugh, though treasured, was nothing until it issued from her angelic voice. Everything she came in contact with suddenly became a thing of indescribable beauty. In one instant she achieved the deepest wish he had striven to create just once all his life. He had always wanted to make something beautiful to make up for the curse that was his own existence, and here was Angeline making everything around her breathtakingly wonderful by her mere presence.

Erik hardly noticed when the firefly had flown from her fingers. He was too absorbed in every detail of her. It surprised him even more, then, when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bridge. He hardy understood the purpose when he followed her excited gaze to the water.

Out across the small lake were hundreds of the bugs, drifting over the waters that could extinguish them in an instant. This mattered little, however, to the splendour the scene brought.

'It's wonderful.' Angeline said breathily. 'I never knew night could be this beautiful.'

Perhaps it was her choice of words, or maybe it was the reflection of the fireflies on the water, but his mind dipped back to that night he had brought **her** to his underground home on the lake. How the candle lights had flickered and reflected through his dark lair resembled the scene before him. He remembered all of the wonders he had wished to share with **her** and all of the dreams he had hoped for. He remembered the moment those dreams had died.

Turning away from the hauntingly familiar scene, he felt the weight of those memories wash back over him. He had been holding them off for so long, but now they came with even more force than before.

'Erik?' He faintly heard her voice, though which angel spoke it, he was no longer sure. They sounded eerily similar, and with these thoughts absorbing him, it was even harder to tell. Even when her face appeared before him, he was not convinced. It was not until her gentle hand cupped his jaw that he saw clearly.

Angeline's face was written with worry and it made him ache to think he was the cause. She was so lovely in this light, and her tender touch was soothing as well as thrilling.

'Erik, are you alright?' She asked, looking deeply into his eyes for any sign that he might be unwell.

'I'm fine,' he lied. 'Just a bit tired.' At least that was not entirely untruthful. He did feel very weary. He blamed his old memories.

Her eyes softened more, if that was even possible, as she smiled, taking his arm. 'Then why don't we head home. I can make us some tea, if you like.' She offered.

She never ceased to amaze him in her beauty, but it was her inexhaustible supply of comfort and kindness that really floored him. Whenever he needed help, she was always there with a strong yet light hand to lift him from his sorrows. Whenever he exploded at her, she merely stood her ground and waited out the storm. She was incredible.

'What did I ever do to deserve you?' He asked more for himself than anything.

'You offered your hand to a scared, nearly hopeless girl who had just committed her first murder.' She answered without shame. It was not the dry response one would expect, but instead a simple statement of fact.

He looked at her in surprise at this. Was that really how she viewed him? A sort of saviour who had offered help to one who needed it? Him?! He had killed possibly hundreds in his time, and yet this shining light of a woman saw him as a rescuer. She was more than incredible, she was impossible. No human could be this kind and good to one such as him. He deserved neither, and yet she bestowed them to him freely at every turn. No, her reasoning for his deserving her was flawed. It had to be. But it was true. She was not lying (not that he thought she could), and yet it did not add up. If he knew anything about life, it was that one good act did not gift a thousand blessings. That was simply not how it worked. And yet…

 **A/N: I have been holding onto that scene for so long! Ah, it feels good to finally put it down. Thank you, reviewers! I was amazed to check my email and find three new reviews waiting for me! Yay!**


	29. Chapter 29: Cauchemar

Angeline's vision was blurred, though why did not seem important. It occurred to her that she was running, but whether she was being chased or chasing, she was uncertain. It seemed like she had been dropped into the middle of a terrible part of someone else's life.

She felt the familiar clutch of fear squeezing at her chest until she felt like she could barely breathe. She felt the wind running and dancing amongst her hair, but the breeze was cold and biting, not the gentle blow she generally associated with running.

She was about to stop and wonder where she was when the smell hit her nose. That God-awful scent she had endured too many years of. The smell of forced happiness and concealed cruelty. The circus.

Her feet felt like they were stuck in tar as she froze. Her vision cleared when she realised she had been crying. Wiping away the tears, she saw the familiar tents and disgusting glow of those revealing candles. How often she had longed to extinguish those torturous lights and hide herself away in the darkness. But she knew there were even more monsters in the dark than there were in the light.

She wanted to run away, to fly free from this Hell, but some unseen urge brought her forward. She walked through the faceless crowds of unwitting tormentors with their gayety and their soulless pity echoing through their eyes. Those greedy eyes which longed for the barbaric entertainment that had been denied to them by modern society. These creatures who believed themselves so advanced and high and mighty gorged their senses on the primitively fascinating. Culture did not exist in places like this, and so it drew more of a crowd than a civilised gathering ever could.

Angeline made her way through these hideously jeering masses to a particular tent. Her tent where the words: The Angel, were written above the doorway. Oh, how those words burned and stung.

Stepping inside, she expected to see herself, chained and helpless, or perhaps the scene she had left behind that horribly wonderful night. Nothing in Heaven, on Earth, or even in the darkest corners of Hell could have prepared her for what she saw.

In the middle of the room, strung up by chains like Christ on the cross, head hanging in defeat, was Erik.

Rushing to him, tears starting anew, she lifted his chin, his neck limp and his eyes empty of all hopeful light.

'Erik, Erik! No!' She cried, her hands hovering over him in despondent despair. She clawed at the shackles that bound his wrists, seeing the deep cuts they were making in his thin, pale skin. Just as she was going to attempt picking the lock with a bit of straw from the floor, two great hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her back.

She screamed and kicked, but to no avail, her hands were trapped in the iron grip of her attacker. She recognised the rotten breath that appeared at her ear, only smiling what she knew to be a yellow toothed grin. She knew this was one of the men who would often restrain her so that her main captor could whip her or beat her.

'You shouldn't have left, wretch.' She heard the voice slither from the dark air at the corner of the tent. 'You should have stayed right where you belonged: in Hell.' She shivered at that familiar poison.

'I killed you.' She managed to whisper.

'You can't kill the Devil, wretch.' He leered at her. It was then that she noticed the whip in his hand and how he was positioned behind Erik.

'No, no, please.' She started to beg.

One last grin from the monster, and it started. The crack of the whip and the soundless cry from Erik cut through Angeline more than any blade could have.

'Please stop! He doesn't deserve this! Stop, please!' She felt the hot tears course down her cheeks. Another crack of the whip, another painful lurch forward from Erik.

'Please, I'll do anything! I'll come back, I'll sing for you! I'll do anything you ask, just let him go! Please! Just let him go and you can have me forever!' She wailed, straining against the steal-strong hold that refused to let her move.

Another crack of the whip paired with the vicious laugh she knew all too well. Another strike against her dearest friend on this Earth. Another punishing blow upon his already tortured body, and her knees gave out from under her.

They let her fall, they let her hit the ground hard on her knees. The pain meant nothing, however, as one last crack of the whip echoed through her ears.

'Just remember what you deserve, what you are and always shall be. You are a slave.' The voice spat in her ear. That voice, how it haunted her, made her feel nothing but the hollow wretch he always claimed her to be.

The lights in the tent seemed to dim, casting a spotlight on her and Erik. Crawling on hands and knees, she made her way over to him. His back bled, and his eyes refused to focus.

'Erik, please, please see me.' She begged lifting his head once more in her delicate fingers. The mask oddly shone whiter than ever in this reduced light. The weight of his limp head worried her as his eyes still did not see her. 'Erik? Erik, please, you have to look at me!' Desperation was growing in her voice. Still he did not make a move. She realised then that there was no breath moving his chest.

'No,' she whispered. 'No, no, no! Erik! No, don't die! Don't leave me! No!'

Angeline shot up in bed, her last screaming cry still fresh on her lips. Her body started shaking instantly, her eyes wide and wild the remnants of her indescribable fear. She whipped her head to the door as Erik burst in, ready to battle whatever had threatened her. When he saw the expression on her face, however, he only froze. That purest almost animalistic fear shone far too brightly in her eyes.

'Erik!' She cried, melting instantly into tears as she held her arms out to him.

Without a second thought, he flew to her side, sitting on the bed at her back as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

So this was what it was like when she comforted him, he somehow managed to muse. How could she stand it? He was barely keeping it together, himself. The way her entire breath left her with each exhale, making her bones that much more prominent in her spine and ribs. Her fingers gripped at his back, grabbing at his shirt in complete desperation.

'Shhh,' he tried, rocking her gently as she continued to weep. 'It's alright. It was only a dream.' He knew exactly how badly dreams could hurt. He would not lie to her in that. Dreams had the power to make you feel like you could fly, or cripple you with disappointment.

'They wouldn't stop,' she said somewhat clearly into his now soaked shirt. 'I begged them, but they just wouldn't stop. I promised them anything, but they wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop!' She wailed, holding onto him all the tighter.

'It's over, Angeline. They can't get to you again. They never will. I'll always protect you.' Erik promised, rubbing her back in what he assumed to be a soothing manner. It had worked the last time he had tried it. He cursed his own inexperience in such matters. 'They will never hurt you again.'

She cried all the harder at this. It confused and worried him that his words had not helped her at all. He was starting to panic when she explained.

'It wasn't me they were hitting.' He had just enough time to look down at her head, her face still hidden in his chest. 'They were hurting you.'

Erik felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

'I promised I would come back, I would do anything, but they wouldn't stop! I went over to you, but you were…' She could not finish. She did not have to, because Erik held her to him tightly.

She would promise all of that for him?! She would sacrifice herself to protect him? What was this angel crying into him?

'Please don't leave me!' She begged, echoing her dream's plea.

Somehow pulling her closer, he held her against him. He wanted to keep her there forever, and not just because it made him happy. He wanted to keep her here to protect her, to look out for her, to love her for the rest of his life. He wanted to keep this little being who had begged him to stay. The only person on this Earth who had ever asked him to stay, to remain by them.

'I won't!' He promised with all of his heart and soul. 'I will stay here as long as you want me to.' He felt his shocked smile laugh at this utter surprise. She wanted him to stay beside her!

This seemed to placate her a bit, though she continued to cry. Her sobs stopped to the occasional hiccup as she remained in Erik's shielding arms. Slowly, even her tears stopped, but she stayed, holding onto him for fear he might disappear.

Erik continued to stroke her hair, holding each touch of her silky curls as the most wonderful sensation. He leaned down, daring to kiss her head, when he heard her start humming softly. It was quieter than he had ever heard before, but still there. He felt her fingers relax a bit as she dipped deeper and deeper into sleep. He sat there, holding her, and marvelling at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

His mind wandered back to what she had told him of her dream. It was his fault for telling her of his past. His thoughtless actions had made her suffer. And yet, some selfish part of him shirked the blame to enjoy the sweetness of this moment. He had held her before, he had held her while she was sleeping before –though that was to carry her to bed-, but never, not once in his life, had anyone fallen asleep in his arms. The way she has clung to him as if he would die if she let go, the way she had reached out to him when he had come in, the way she had promised her life away for his. How could he ever have come to deserve this? The pain in his heart nearly drove him to tears, but for her, he would be strong. For her, he would endure any kind of pain. For her, he would do anything to deserve her.

He held her long into the night, these thoughts and silent promises ringing through his mind. When sunlight began to peek in the window, he begrudgingly, but ever so gently laid her down on her pillow, and slipped out of the room. He would not bind her to this moment. He would never do anything to trap her. He would not even mention the night, if she did not wish to remember. He would carry that moment to the grave by himself if that was what she wanted.

 **A/N: I hope I'm not the only one that cried. Yup, we're still on the feels train.**


	30. Chapter 30: En Quittant

**A/N: Wow! Thirty chapters already?! Hard to believe it's come this far! Thank you to all of my followers and those who have favorited this story, and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I look forward to seeing how you all like the rest of this story.**

Erik was not sure what month it was anymore. He was caught in a haze of pure happiness with Angeline at its sunny centre. She brought such light to his otherwise dismal life. They laughed, talked of useless things, shared impressions of stories, and simply enjoyed each other's company. She seemed even more precious now after that night. That night when she had found comfort in his arms. He did not dare discuss it, holding it in great reverence. He simply enjoyed every waking moment with her, knowing that she cared for him at least a little.

Everything was back to what he now considered normal, if not even better. Angeline went every other day to teach Cecilia, though they had moved more to music in their lessons as there was little left of French for her to learn. Angeline did not seem to mind this shift in subject matter. She actually appeared to revel in it. Erik now accompanied her on every lesson, only to come and hear her sing. Though he refused to put his pen over another sheet of music, he could not deny the part of his mind which always lived in the art. Compositions still teased at his ears, but he denied them, only satisfying them with the sound of Angeline's sweet tones.

She had not lied to him that day when she said she had regained her E. True, the F was non-existent, but that mattered little to him so long as she continued to sing for pleasure. Her voice rang with crystalline purity every time she hit those higher notes. It was unlike any other voice he had ever heard. **She** simply did not compare to Angeline's music. No, her angelic tones made **her** sound like a mere mortal.

It was during one of these private performances that he found his affections for her only soar to greater heights. She was singing a harmony for Cecilia, while accompanying on the piano. Cecilia still seemed fairly uncertain of the notes, but with Angeline hitting them with such clarity, it made for a lovely mix.

After finishing the piece, Erik and Phillip rose to applaud. Erik still hated that boy for his unerring admiration of Angeline. Yes, she was beautiful and deserved only the best praise, but why did he have to share it with that foolish child of a man?

Cecilia took a modest bow, turning to Angeline for her hopeful approval. She received it, though she could see that it was not quite perfect enough.

'You're learning quickly as always.' Angeline praised.

'But I still am in need of improvement.' Cecilia said with a bit of discouragement.

'Everyone can improve,' Angeline quickly assured.

'Everyone but you. You sing to make the angels jealous.' Cecilia pointed out, not understanding Angeline's paling at the mention of her seraphim qualities.

'Yes, well. Even I make mistakes.' She said, not meeting anyone's gaze, but shuffling the sheet music unnecessarily.

'Oh, will you be joining us for the ball on the 22nd?' Cecilia asked, pinning Angeline. This earned her a dirty look and a heavy sigh.

'Only if you come, Erik.' She said, slipping out of the situation and leaving it in his undeserving hands. She only grinned at his mild glare.

'That's the autumnal equinox, is it not?' He asked, putting on a deadly cheerful smile.

'It is.' Phillip answered for him, getting over the fact that Angeline had hung her attendance upon the man who would rather walk on the sun than go to a party.

'Well, we couldn't miss that, now could we, Angeline?' He gave her a look that said, "You should know better than to put such things on me like that".

'So you're coming?' Cecilia asked, already getting excited.

'Most definitely.' Erik confirmed with his sly grin still affixed to his face. A face Angeline was sorely tempted to hit.

Cecilia cheered in happiness before something seemed to suddenly occur to her, and she urged Angeline to come with her. Erik watched amusedly as Angeline was made subject to a rapidly shifting train of thought. At least she knew a little of how it felt.

That left Phillip and Erik alone in the room with an uncomfortable silence settling between them. Neither man seemed overly eager to disturb it, but nor did they particularly enjoy its presence.

'Angeline's got quite the voice, doesn't she?' Phillip observed lamely.

'Yes, she most certainly does. And Cecilia is indeed improving nicely.' Erik returned, trying not to get lost in the echoing memories of Angeline's last perfect notes.

'That she is, though I know she will never have quite the same range as Angeline.' Phillip sounded almost remorseful.

'I have never heard anyone who had a range like Angeline.' Erik noted, feeling a bit bad for Cecilia. The poor dear was obviously a bit disheartened by the fact that she could simply never measure up to her beloved teacher. She had a pretty voice, though.

'That is very true.' Phillip smiled at his own memories of her song. 'She could have any opera house on their knees begging for her if she ever had the courage to audition.'

'Yes, I have often felt a bit disappointed in her reluctance to allow her talent to shine beyond a small group, but I don't begrudge her reasons.' Erik remembered all too well the hell-hole he had dragged her from and all of the horrid things she related to him that they had put her through over the years.

'Hmm, she's never revealed that much of her past to us, but then, we've never pushed.' Phillip eyed his acquaintance curiously.

'I would not force the subject. It is very important to her that pasts not be revealed without whole hearted consent. I am sure she will tell you when she deems the time right.' He assured, though he prayed desperately that she would not. He did not wish to share knowledge of her with anyone else. He realised that this was selfish thinking, wanting to remain special in her eyes, but he also feared what Phillip's reaction would be to her somewhat dark history.

'Yes, well, I know your friendship means a lot to her. She often talks of you with a tender fondness.'

Erik grew excited at this as well as wary at Phillip's tone. 'The feeling is mutual.' He could not help but admit.

'I know it will be difficult for you both when she decides to move out on her own.'

* * *

Angeline came back into the living room, Cecilia by her side, chatting happily. She had vaguely heard a raised voice as she opened the door, but she had not yet assigned it to either man when she saw the stomach dropping scene before her.

Phillip was still in his chair, but now with a paled and fearful expression written boldly across his face, barely daring to glance at Angeline as she entered. Cecilia froze the moment she had turned to survey the scene, her hands coming to her mouth instantly in shock. Neither of these details were enough to rival the one figure in the room who instantly made Angeline's heart sink to the floor and below.

Erik loomed over Phillip threateningly, his shoulders coming up to add to his somehow suddenly impressive stature. His knuckles were white from the tension he held in his fists. His whole arms shook with unmatched fury, and though his back was to her, Angeline could tell that his eyes were blazing with deadly fire.

A silence clung to the air in hopes of comfort, but none was to be found.

The muscles in his back, somehow seen to Angeline through his many layers of clothing, changed as he turned his head to look at her with a wild sort of disbelief.

'You're leaving?' Erik asked with too many emotions to identify.

Angeline turned her instantly hurt expression on the still cowering Phillip. 'You told him?' She breathed, somehow losing her voice to Erik's now pained expression.

'I thought you two had already discussed it. You said you would back in June, and it's August, so…' Phillip trailed off as Erik's gaze feel once again on him.

Erik's mind was reeling, spinning, and tumbling into an abyss. The cracking in his heart was nothing compared to the pain of his shattered world. All of those little hopes and wishes, dashed upon the hard floor of reality. Of course it would never last! He was Erik! Nothing worthwhile ever lasted with him!

Turning once more to Angeline's face only crushed him more. Tears were welling in her beautiful eyes, and before he could make a staggering move towards her she had turned and fled from the room. The sound of the front door slamming delivered the final blow of pure misery into him.

He began to feel the delayed stares of the Martins as they all stayed there, frozen by the devastation. He tried to form some words, but none came, so he simply followed Angeline's path with only a look of apology to Cecilia on his way out.

* * *

Angeline ran down the street until she could no longer see the ground in front of her from the tears in her eyes. Ducking into a small alley, she collapsed as the force of her sobs finally reached their quaking crescendo. Pulling her knees into her chest, she wrapped her arms protectively around her head much as she had all those times in the circus after an especially bad beating. Only this time, there was no new cut in her arm, no blood running down onto her leg from the wound. No, this time all of her injuries were internal.

How could she have let him find out that way? But how could she have been expected to tell him?! He was everything to her! Her whole world started at him and only stretched to Phillip and Cecilia. Was it really so terrible that she would wish to stay with the only bit of security left to her life?

Erik walked dazedly down the street, not knowing what to do once he got home. What if she was waiting there for him? What if she was not?

He nearly cried out at the pain that thought brought him. How could he be expected to continue knowing she would be leaving? His life began and ended with her now. He was in too deep to survive coming back out. He had fallen down once more into the dungeons of his black despair, down he plunged to the prison that was his mind, down that old path that was a dark as the depths of Hell itself. Now his one shining glimmer of hope in his life had been extinguished as easily as it had the last time. So why did this hurt so much more?

Suddenly, through the thick haze of his thoughts, came the muffled sound of crying. Looking down, he saw the curled form of Angeline, sitting on the ground in an alley. He nearly crumpled at her feet, but when she became aware of his presence, she jumped in shocked fear. She clutched her knees and shied away from him. This act finally brought him to his knees before her. All of those months of waiting for this behaviour, he had begun to wonder if she would ever act this way, but now that she did it hurt more than he ever could have imagined.

She relaxed the moment he fell to the ground beside her, his head hung in complete hopelessness. Somehow she envisioned him as the caged little boy that was forced to display his face to the multitude of cruel beings that played at being human.

'Erik, I'm sorry.' She said, her voice barely audible, but she knew he would still hear. 'I didn't want you to find out that way, but I simply wasn't brave enough to tell you myself. I'm so sorry.' She started to reach out to him, but his words stopped her hand, freezing it in the air.

'Do you want to leave?' He did not dare to look up, only waiting for the final blow of her words.

Angeline started to sob, the tears never having stopped. 'It's not proper for an unmarried woman to be living with a bachelor without a chaperon.' She cried.

'Do you want to leave?' He repeated, growing frustrated at the delay of his inevitable destruction.

'I should have ambitions of my own for a career or life.'

'Do you want to leave?' His voice was growing sharper by the second, anger beginning to ignite as his patience burned up quickly.

'I should not be imposing you like this.' Was her only plaintive plea.

'Angeline, do you want to leave?!' He burst, looking at her with a white hot flame in his eyes.

Her already tearful eyes seemed to melt completely as she answered. 'No!'

Erik was blown away as she threw herself into his chest, holding onto him like a lifeline. He could not fathom the feelings that were coursing through him now. She wanted to stay? With him?

'I don't want to go. I don't want things to change. I've never been so happy in all my life as I have with you! Please don't make me leave! I don't want to go!' She wept into him, feeling his ever cautious arms slowly begin to encircle her. She happily melted into his embrace, loosing every tear, every fear into him.

Erik felt her give in. He felt her pour her every sadness into her embrace. 'Shhh,' he tried his hand at comforting, though he was beginning to fall apart too. This was much harder than the other night. He was hurt and scared too. 'You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I won't force you either way.' God, how those words pained him, but they needed to be said. He could not keep her like some pet. She deserved far better than that from him.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until the sun began to set, the lesson with Cecilia having been much later in the day than usual. It was in this melting twilight of evening that Erik heard Angeline slowing in her tears and sobs.

'I want to go home.' She begged, still crying, but calming enough to speak clearly.

'Then home we shall go.' Erik whispered softly into her ear, scooping her legs up and carrying her much like he had the night of their first argument. Only this time, her clinging to him was less out of desperation, more out of comfort. She felt comfortable in his arms! He realised with a sudden tinge of happiness. He vowed then and there that he would do his utmost to ensure that this remained truthful for as long as she graced his company.

Angeline remained buried in his arms all the way home and even then she prayed he would not let her go. She had been vaguely aware of the flashing orange and fuchsia with strips of deep purple of the sky as he carried her home. He never once complained that she was too heavy, or that she was uncomfortable for him. He simply carried her, holding her protectively to his strong frame. She had never known how strong he was as he always looked like he was purely skin and bones, but now she understood that there was a hidden strength to her knight in shadowed armour. No matter what, he was always there to protect her.

 **A/N: There now, isn't that sweet? I made it happy after so much sadness. Yeah, that's not going away any time soon, is it? Haha. I think it's in the nature of writers to be cruel in their kindness. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	31. Chapter 31: Le Baiser

**A/N: I don't know how often I need to note this but, I own little to none of this. Erik's origin story belongs to Monsieur Leroux, and the wondrous version which I have attached myself to is Monsieur Lloyd Webber's.**

August had just about burnt out and the chill of September's autumn winds were blowing in when Angeline realised she had been living with Erik for nearly a full year. It had gone by so quickly she barely had time to notice its passing. So much had changed in her life in just the year. She began to think of how terrible it had been and how much better it had gotten in one glorious instant. She would forever be indebted to Erik for helping her that night, and for all of the other nights since. She started to wonder why he had been so kind to her right from the start. True, she had nowhere else she could have gone, no family to miss her, no lover to need her. Why, when he seemed to despise all other humans on the Earth (at least a little), did he accept her so willingly into his life? She had thought it was simply out of the goodness of his heart, and though he had proven there to be much of that for her, it did not fully fit. She wondered next if it was for her talents in singing, but he never asked her to sing for him. He was far from the lecherous cretins that had looked at her with lustful hunger in their eyes when she was at the circus and it was ungodly to even think him of the same species as those horrid monstrosities that had ogled at her. So why?

She was about to address this as they prepared to leave the Martin house, but was interrupted by Phillip. He had seemed more uneasy today than usual, still getting over Erik's near explosion a few weeks prior. He had shifted awkwardly and eyed Erik uncertainly throughout the entire lesson.

'Angeline,' he now called, rushing forward as if forgetting something. 'I-I was wondering if you would care to join me on a walk by the Seine.' He looked like a schoolboy trying to ask the pretty girl for her name.

'Oh, well, sure. When did you have in mind?' Angeline asked openly.

'Would tonight work?' He asked, giving a look very much like his sister the day they had gone to the park.

'You mean right now?' Angeline asked, raising an eyebrow with her knowing smile.

'If you're not busy.' He confessed.

Angeline sighed a laugh at his childishness. She ignored the looks Erik was miserably trying to hide from her. She knew he disapproved, she had known those expressions within a week of their acquaintance, but she also knew he needed to let her out every now and again; if not for his own health.

'Had you had anything planned?' She asked, turning to Erik.

He was honoured that she gave him first dibs on her company, but he felt a wash of disappointment come over him as he was loath to admit he did not have anything planned. If he had known, he would have made up something for them to do, but as it stood there was nothing out of the ordinary set for that evening.

'Then I guess I'm free.' She said after Erik shook his head a little dejectedly. She knew he hated to be outdone with romantic and special moments, but honestly did not see the purpose as they were only friends. Good friends, granted, but nothing more.

Erik's heart sunk as Phillip's soared. It hurt to see Angeline take Phillip's arm instead of his own as all three left the house. Erik could not help but look back over his shoulder just once as they headed in opposite directions down the street. When he saw her laughing and walking awfully close to Phillip, Erik decided this was not something he could simply let pass. He had promised to always protect her, after all. Why not now?

Slipping into an alley, he quickly caught up to them, following at a distance. If that boy tried anything on her, he would be there to stop it. A part of him felt truly alive at once more sneaking through the shadows, passing unseen by the untrained eye. He had missed this skill, having denied himself the thrill of stalking his prey. It all came back to him, nearly five years and it came back like he had never left.

* * *

Phillip felt like he could fly. Angeline was like a precious gem on his arm. She shone so brightly it was almost blinding. Many passers-by were given pause to admire her beauty and he only felt prouder to be the one to bear her on his arm.

By the time they had made it to the river it was already mid-afternoon, so Phillip decided to get them a table at a lovely little café with seats facing the water and the buildings on the other side. He was amazed how little Angeline ate, but he was simply enjoying the sight of her in the fresh sunlight. She was wearing a soft yellow dress, one that Cecilia had picked out for her a week before, insisting she should try it. The colour made Angeline's eyes flare amber with their general tinges of green and nearly hidden blue towards the pupils. It also made her chestnut hair look more red than usual in its elegant up do.

She hummed with soft satisfaction as she smiled. 'It's nice to be out and about.' She mused, listening to the water as it carried its rippling harmony to her ears.

'I take it Erik does not get out much?' He guessed, seeing the apologetic look cross her gentle features.

'We go out every now and again, but never very far. He doesn't like the sun because it hurts his eyes, and he doesn't like big groups of people for obvious reasons.' She explained, defending her friend admirably.

'Yes, but that doesn't mean you should not be given the chance to enjoy yourself.' Phillip argued, worrying that his darling companion was more of a prisoner to this man than he had thought.

'Oh I don't mind at all! I rather enjoy spending time with him. He's a very interesting conversationalist when he's not busy.' She added, remembering all of the times she had aggravated him when he was trying to work.

Phillip searched round himself in hopes of finding something to change the subject away from Erik. True, he had been the one to bring him up, but sometimes he worried for Angeline, wondering if she was growing too attached to the man.

'Tell me, have you at all considered auditioning for one of the opera houses?' He finally asked, remembering how wonderfully she had sung just that day with his darling Cecilia.

'Not particularly,' she mused avoiding the subject. 'I don't like singing in front of crowds.'

'But you had quite the little gathering the day I first saw you.' He pointed out, cornering her.

'Yes, but I wasn't singing for them.'

'Who, then?' He persisted.

Angeline thought for a moment. Who _had_ she been singing for? She had barely been aware of Erik's presence, and she had asked to sing with the boy, so who else was there?

'I suppose, I sang for myself.' She said, surprised by her own answer. She looked to Phillip for confirmation of this assumption, but found little in the way of solid solutions. It had never occurred to her, but that would be the first time she had sung for herself. So many years had passed with her singing for others, and even as a child she had performed for her parents' pleasure.

Phillip watched her as her mind spun with thousands of unknowable thoughts. He saw her eyes glaze over slightly as her mind wandered off to some distant place only she could find.

'Angeline?' He asked, drawing her back to reality. He smiled at the adorable curiosity that glimmered in her eyes at the mention of her name. 'Would you like to walk?' He offered his hand in an open gesture.

'Sure.' She smiled warmly, as she always did around him. He liked it, but it was not the coveted sweet smile that she reserved for a certain shade. He wondered what Erik had ever done to deserve that beautiful grin from her.

Erik, in his hiding place just close enough to hear, boiled at Phillip's foolish ignorance at how to deal with her. You did not snap her back out of her wonderings like that, you drew her out gently; he scolded with his thoughts. He had to admit that it stung a bit to find out she had not sung for him that day, but he adored her realising she had sung for herself. It brought such a lovely light to her face.

He seethed when he saw that warm smile on her lips. How he wished she would give him such looks, but at least he still possessed her sweetness.

'Why do you only smile that way around me?' Phillip questioned, rather unexpectedly, even for him.

'I'm different for different people.' She replied with unusual triviality.

'For example,' he offered.

'Well, for Cecilia, I sing and play without hesitation. For you, I blush and modestly take the compliments you give me, even though I disagree with most of them.' She admitted dryly.

'And for Erik?'

Erik strained to hear this part.

'For him,' she started thoughtfully. She was beginning to realise that with him, she was more herself than with anyone else. 'I don't know. I never really thought about it.' She lied. She was anxious about revealing this to Phillip as he tended to be rather eager to share things she intended to remain secret.

Erik felt like he had been frozen in the Seine, itself. She did not think about him. He had nothing special from her.

Angeline and Phillip walked along the river, chatting uselessly and admiring the simplest of details in the world. It was this that Angeline found fascinating. Erik always rolled his eyes when she over stated the elegance of something, but Phillip joined in eagerly. He was not as easy to talk to, but he spoke about things and in a way that made her feel more normal.

As the day began to drag on, their conversations grew more interesting, making Erik somewhat glad he had decided to follow.

'So, Cecilia posed an interesting question to me the other night,' Phillip said as they leaned over the rail of one of the bridges that spanned the Seine. 'She was reading this silly little romance novel, but I found her question unusual.'

'Oh? And what, pray tell, was this fascinating query?'

'Well, it's more of a situational thing. You see, there were these characters who were deeply in love with each other, and they must choose which one will live while the other dies.'

'Seems a little dark for a silly romance.' Angeline observed, wondering if Cecilia had bought a Poe story.

'Yes, well, I think most of it was of Cecilia's imagining.' He laughed. 'Anyways, her question was whether you would sacrifice yourself for someone you love.' He posed.

'And what was your answer?'

'Yes. I would give up my life for someone I loved. I would die if it meant Cecilia would live.' He answered with complete conviction. 'What do you think?'

'It depends.' This earned an eyebrow raise from Phillip, and though unseen, as well as Erik. 'Obviously the love you have for your sister is different from one you would share with someone you wished to marry, but if we are talking about the latter, it would depend for me.' His continued questioning look prompted her to elaborate.

'If we are talking about the truest love, and I loved someone so much I would throw the world at their feet if they asked, but they did not love me in return, then yes, I would die for them. That way they could live their life, and I would die knowing they would be able to continue on and perhaps find the happiness I had longed for with us. If, however, they loved me just as much in return, then I would have them be the one to die. I would rather live a thousand years suffering the tortures of loneliness, than die knowing I had condemned them to it instead.' She looked at him with the same conviction which he had displayed with his answer.

Phillip could hardly understand how such an innocent seraphim like her had come up with such a deeply meaningful reply. She was completely convinced of her reasoning, so he dared not contradict it.

From where he hid in his shadows, Erik's mind dove into the darker side of his memories. He thought of the sacrifice **she** had been prepared to make, and how it differed from Angeline's processed answer. She clearly did not know from experience how hard it was to make such a choice. Then he remembered what Angeline had said when she had had that nightmare. She had offered her life for his without hesitation. Putting this into her formula, she did not think he loved her as much as she did him. How could she think that?! Had he not vowed to protect her always? Had he not saved her countless times? Had he not offered her all he could give? No, that last one was never spoken. She really did not know how much he cared for her. He felt a great weight of guilt settle on his chest at this. And now she was slipping through his fingers because of it.

'Yes, I suppose you're right.' Phillip said thoughtfully.

'There's no real right answer. There's just differences in opinion.' She said, turning to look off somewhere else.

Phillip hummed, still deep in contemplation. He watched her walk on, the setting sun flaring, and making her hair look even redder. He smiled at the sight of her in the yellow with the soft pinks of the sky making her cheeks look even more like roses. He admired the way she closed her eyes to the coming night.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a jutting stone and she tripped, lurching forward unexpectedly. She was preparing to meet the ground when she felt a strong arm catch her round her waist. As she was straightened, she turned to thank her saviour. She had not realised she was expecting it to be Erik until she was surprised by the sight of Phillip. She did not have time to voice her thanks before her lips were occupied by his.

Erik had moved to get a better angle from which to admire Angeline in the sunlight. She was blocked from his view for the briefest of moments, and when she was revealed once more, he felt like all life and air had been sapped from his body. She was kissing Phillip!

Erik stood, horrified by the sight which assaulted his eyes with its unwanted imagery. She was kissing that oafish boy. His arms were around her slender waist and his lips were pressed against hers.

Images of that night when he had seen **her** kissing **him** on the roof of his precious Opera House. All he had ever longed for in this world was instantly denied him in that simplest, yet most meaningful moment of contact. He felt the familiar pit growing under where his heart delicately rested. He had lost one angel, and now he had lost another. How could he have ever thought he could keep her?! She was everything he was not! Kind, good, and more beautiful than words could express.

Turning, he fled into the growing dark, not daring to look back at the wonder he had lost.

Angeline wriggled her arms between herself and Phillip, pushing his chest firmly and breaking the kiss he had ensnared her in. The look of hurt surprise on his face was nothing compared to the embarrassed fury she now felt.

'Why did you do that?' She demanded angrily.

'I-I'm sorry, I thought you felt-' He fumbled.

'Well I don't!' She ran her fingers through her hair as the impact of her actions finally made it to her. She did not feel that way for him! Right? If it were a simple matter of not feeling the same, then why did she feel so guilty? She felt like she had betrayed someone, but who that could be, her mind did not seem smart enough to figure out just yet.

'I really am sorry.' He offered, feeling a little broken. He had really thought he had a chance there. Perhaps he had simply read the situation wrong. Given the deepening confusion of her face, he certainly hoped he had a chance.

'Just, let me go home.' She brushed off, already heading back the way they had come at a soft jog.

If he said anything else, she did not hear it. She ran home, walking the last block to try to calm her breathing. She did not wish to worry Erik with such behaviour.

Coming into the house, she noticed that it was in complete darkness. She knew he would tend to forget to turn on the lamps when he worked, but the candles of his desk were not lit. Walking over to the kitchen door, she knocked. Nothing. She poked her head in cautiously, but found it empty. A further search of the house revealed it to be empty. Glancing at the door that led to the roof, she sighed at her oversight of the most obvious of places he would be. Climbing the stairs, she rapped on the door.

'Erik?' She called, about to push the thing open, already bracing for the growing chill in the air. With no response, she shoved at the door, but found it stuck. She checked the lock on her left, but it was not bolted. Still, the door would not budge. 'Erik, I know you're up there, the door's not locked but it won't open. Erik, please, I'm worried you'll catch cold out there.' She warned like a scolding mother. The continued silence only frustrated her more. That mixed with her still frayed emotions did not help her mood any. 'Fine! Stay up there and freeze, but I'm going to bed, so don't expect me to help you when you catch cold!' She yelled before tromping back down the stairs.

Erik waited a moment after hearing her leave before getting off the door. He had almost bit through his tongue when she had called up to him so plaintively. He enjoyed hearing the fire in her voice when she got angry, but the coldness of her words still hurt. He sat on the edge of the roof, letting his thoughts consume him and the cold air blow through him. He began to drown in his memories of that night and this one, letting them merge and meld into one undefeatable demon that called itself his life. All of his past laid bare before him, all of his mistakes, his greatest failure, once hidden by his angels' smiles now thrown at him in distaste. She had held him to her, let him weep away all of those hideous years into her caring arms. She had shown him what it felt like to be cared for. She had grown attached to him; the real him. He had tried to learn from all of his mistakes with **her** , but it still ended the same. He wanted to fight for what he wanted, but feared it would only drive her away.

His arms reached out, mimicking how he had held her. She had cried for him more times than he had for himself. Her fears were not of him but for him. How could she not care about him enough? What had he done wrong? He had grown to love her. Love. He nearly wept at this admission and the suddenly crippling pain in his heart as its cracks began to deepen drastically. Love. It had been there from the moment he first saw her eyes, the moment he heard her sing, the instant she took his hand, he had loved her. He knew the feeling, he knew the word, but assigning it to her had seemed somehow wrong. He felt so different with her than he had before. He felt certain he had loved **her** , but why did Angeline seem so foreign? She was new. She was no longer his. She was never his, and now she never would be. He had failed once again.

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he did not hear the soft tread at the stairs.

'Erik?'

He rushed to the door, standing on it noiselessly, and blocking her entrance.

'I won't come up, I just wanted to apologise for yelling at you earlier. I've had a bit of an emotional night, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I didn't mean what I said, and I hope you'll forgive me. I won't bother you again, I only wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I value your friendship, and would hate to be the cause of any bad feelings between us. Please don't catch a cold.' Her final words revealed the tears he knew to be shimmering in her eyes. It frustrated him to think he could not comfort her, even when she needed it. It was not his job anymore. His desire to hold her tight in his arms clawed at his will, but he remained silent and steadfast. He listened as she once more left, presumably to go back to bed.

He hated himself. He knew this was how it was going to have to be from now on. He would have to keep his distance and pray that somehow he could find a way to win her over. He would never force her to choose. That course of action had failed miserably the last time, and only showed his desperation. No, this time he would be more of an observer to fate. It had brought her to him once, why not forever?

 **A/N: *Hides under the blankets* Don't shoot the messenger, please. Have faith that things will get better-ish. It'll take a little time, but be patient. Just because Erik's sorted his feelings out doesn't mean Angeline or Phillip have. I mean, he's got the most experience of the three. Sure, it's not great experience, and it did include threats of murder, but I think by the end he really did understand what love is.**


	32. Chapter 32: Méchant avec Moi

**A/N: Thank you, as always, to those who review this! Though the website won't let me see the latest ones right now, my email still let me know, so I shall try to reply to them soon! I'm happy to find that you guys care so much! Enjoy this latest heart-wrenching chapter!**

Angeline hardly slept that night, her thoughts and emotions so jumbled that they could not give her mind any rest. She had hoped that, come morning, Erik would be in a better mood. She had not really thought about why he had secluded himself to the roof, for surely his disapproval of Phillip accompanying her for a few hours was not worthy of confinement? A fear gripped her, here. What if he had seen? What if somehow he knew? But why would he react that way to a simple kiss, especially as it was a misunderstanding? She knew he did not wish for her to leave his company, and honestly, she did not either out of partial fear of what would become of him if she did. One month away and he had nearly died! Imagine if she moved out for good! She doubted checking up on him every week would suffice to keep him healthy.

She felt a little frustrated at the thought of the necessity of her staying, but she could not think of anywhere she would rather be. She had no ambitions for a career beyond perhaps teaching music, and she had not even considered trying to find a husband. Such a world she lived in. Either get a job or marry. She realised she wanted a third option, though she could not think of what it might be.

When she thought of what the other part of her reasoning for staying was, she felt an odd weighty burning in her chest. It flared every time she thought of Erik. It hurt her beyond words when she remembered him sad or lonely, but it felt like her heart might burst from her chest when he held her or smiled at her. She did not have a name for this growing feeling within her, but she feared what it may turn out to be.

Morning came quickly and she braced herself against the hard light, her eyes tired and her body exhausted from her lack of sleep. Dressing in her black dress that she loved so well, she walked into the living room, shielding her eyes from the streaming sunlight. She had only just made it part way to the study, hoping to shut the curtains a little, when Erik stepped from the stairway.

He was struck, as always, by her beauty, especially in that glorious dress, but felt a tinge of guilt at the dark circles under her eyes. Tiredness looked better on him than it did her. Even her smile seemed faded, but at least she tried.

'Morning.' She greeted with a wearily cheery tone.

'Morning.' It sounded more like a sigh of dread when he said it. He looked at her closing the curtains curiously. She was generally throwing them open, not shutting them. 'Is the sunlight bothering you?'

'Today, yes.' She said with a light growl.

'Then I suppose I'll have to light the candles.' He observed, walking to his desk.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she immediately despaired. 'I didn't think.' She moved to let in the light again, but Erik stopped her.

'No, no. It's alright. I really don't mind.' He assured her hurriedly. 'You don't need to worry about it.'

'I'm sorry.' She still apologised, leaning against the wall beside one of the bookshelves. 'I'm just tired and not thinking straight. I didn't get much sleep last night.'

'Hmm, neither did I.' Erik muttered under his breath, trying not watch her too obviously as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'I'll go make us some breakfast.' She said suddenly, walking off with weary legs.

Erik watched her go, his brow furrowed in confusion. This was far more than simply missing a night of sleep. She was completely exhausted. She must have stayed up nearly the whole night worrying about things she clearly did not need to. Deciding that she was hardly in a state to be possibly wielding cooking implements, he went after her to the kitchen.

'Angeline?' He offered gently, poking his head in the door to see what kind of state she was in. 'Can I help with anything?' It occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever offered to help in food preparation. Generally one of the two of them did it alone, partially due to the small size of the kitchen.

'No.' She answered flatly, intent on her work.

He noticed how tense her shoulders seemed and how cold her stance looked. He wondered if this was what he was like when angry or overly focused. For her sake, he certainly hoped not.

She turned to grab something beside her when a canister fell off the counter and onto the floor in a dramatic spread. Erik rushed forward to help her clean it up, but this only seemed to anger her more.

'Dammit, Erik! Let me take care of it! Stop treating me like a child that can't do anything!' She snapped at him.

Erik froze at the suddenness of her remark, unsure of what to do. Thankfully that question was quickly answered when she burst into tears. He watched her breakdown in sobs and apologies with hardened eyes.

'Angeline,' he said firmly. 'You're tired and you need to rest.' He hated being this cold to her, but it was going to be the only way of getting her to stop crying and listen. This seemed to work as she did both quite quickly.

'I can't sleep, I can't relax, I can't stop worrying.' She said with each dying sob.

'What are you worrying about?' He asked, though he had a hunch he knew full well what was bothering her.

'Everything is changing too much. I don't know what to do anymore. I've never had to deal with it before. Not like this.' She answered, somehow having the presence of mind to keep her answers vague.

'I know, and I know how it feels to have your world suddenly shaken up.' He answered sympathetically. 'But the only thing to do is to let it sort itself back out. Focus on right here and now, and let the rest come in its time.'

She nodded gently, not meeting his penetrating gaze. 'I'm sorry I yelled at you.'

'It's alright. You're right, I do forget to let you do things on your own sometimes. But at the same time, you have to let people help you when you need it.' He noted solemnly, remembering how he had made his last love stay a child instead of letting her grow. He had wanted so desperately to have someone to love him, and so he played a part that was completely wrong for him. He could see how he was repeating past mistakes too easily.

'Will you help me make breakfast?' She asked sheepishly.

'Of course.' He agreed sweetly, offering his hand as she stood up after having cleaned up the floor and her eyes. He had to keep himself in check at the feeling of her hand in his. How he loved the touch of her fingers.

Once breakfast was through and eaten, they turned back to their usual activities, Angeline having found some of his shirts that needed mending. She had at first questioned whether he had made the tears on purpose simply to give her something to do, but was simply happy to finally having something useful to do for him. They spent their afternoon in silence except for when they had lunch together, Angeline making sandwiches as Erik hated a committed lunch. This way he could work and eat at almost the same time. However today he decided to give his attentions to Angeline and even letting her sit on the corner of his precious desk. He admired how her black dress mirrored the dark wood and made her skin almost seem to glow in its light pallor.

He explained a few of the elements of his current design while she in turn taught him a few words of Gaelic. She had been slipping them in every now and again, and he did not seem to mind sharing their respective skills.

'What about "music"?' He asked, happily curious.

'"Ceol" means music, but "glór" means music exclusively from the voice. "Chanadh" means to sing.' She explained, enjoying his childlike excitement of learning something new. She wondered how he had come to learn all he did when she knew how disparaging his childhood had been, but something else occurred to her.

'Erik, why don't you ever play the organ?' She asked, gesturing to the instrument which had sat untouched since the day she had attempted to clean it.

'Because I keep it more as a reminder.' He answered, giving it a sorrowful look.

'Reminder of what?'

His pained expression told her it was not something he wished to share.

'I'm sorry.' She quickly backpedalled, looking down at her fingers.

'You've been saying that a lot today.' He tried to jest, but it fell flat.

'I've been hurtful to you a lot today.' She said just above whisper.

'No, Angeline. You're just tired still.' He covered for her in hopes it would keep her away from tears.

'How can you tell? I might just be mean.' She retorted, looking up to show curiosity instead of sadness in her eyes.

Erik nearly laughed at this, simply settling for a warm smile. 'You're not mean.'

'Oh, why do you say that?'

'Because I don't think you could be mean if you tried.' He laughed, enjoying their little battle.

'Oh, really?' She challenged with that familiar spark of wit rising in her.

'Yes. Just try to say something mean.'

'What, about you?' She asked, visibly shrinking from the thought.

'If you like.' He said boldly, fully believing she would not have the heart to say anything hurtful on purpose.

'Fine.' She accepted, thinking hard on something to criticise. 'You're house doesn't have enough fireplaces.'

'That's more of a statement of fact. Besides, you noted that within the first week of your being here.' He winced at the memory as she had been bleeding from the cut he had put in her smooth cheek.

'Hmm,' she hummed thoughtfully. His growing smile of victory only spurred her on until she finally found something really mean to say. She was about to withhold it and accept defeat when he gloatingly asked if she had given up.

'You don't sleep or eat enough, so you force me to look after you. You can't function without me, so I'm afraid to leave you.' It came out far sharper than she ever would have intended, but tiredness mixed with her stubbornness made it sound downright cruel.

Erik paled as her piercing eyes dug right into him with her words. By the time the realisation of her own comments had hit and she had raised her hands to her mouth in surprise, he already felt like someone had stabbed him in the back. She was right. He knew this, but that did not make him hurt any less.

'Oh, Erik,' she reached out to him as if to pull him into a hug, but he faded back and out of her reach. 'I'm sorry, I really didn't-'

'Yes you did.' He interrupted her assurance of unintended insult. 'And you're right. I told you I wouldn't force you to stay, but I do all the time. You're absolutely right, and there's no excuse for it. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry, Angeline. You shouldn't have to be the one to take care of me like you do. And you most certainly should not have your freedom threatened because of it. If you chose to leave, I promise I would find a way to sustain myself better.' He assured the only way he could. They both knew he was lying, but he did not want her to feel guilty should that terrible day come.

'I still don't want to leave, Erik.' She promised, and in truth, she did not. 'I feel safe here. _You_ make me feel safe. I don't know why I would say such a thing, truthful or otherwise. I can't imagine my day to day life without you in it.' She was not entirely sure where this admission had come from, but she knew instantly that she believed it full heartedly. Erik saw this too.

'I can't imagine mine without you, either.' He said, feeling a wash of hopeful relief sweep him up.

Her remorseful smile was lightened by one of the corners of her mouth turning up almost playfully. She was still not sure of the why, but right now she was enjoying the warmth of her chest as she looked in his glad eyes. The joy quickly dissipated, however, when his thoughts turned to something else. Damn his ever darkening mind, she cursed.

'I should get back to my work.' He said solemnly. She reluctantly slid off his desk and went back to her small projects.

The rest of that day was spent in near complete silence as neither one thought that they could speak without bringing up Angeline's kiss with Phillip. Erik desperately hoped to keep that secret, as telling her he knew about it would unquestionably drive her away. Angeline feared what his reaction would be, though she was beginning to question whether his feelings for Phillip extended beyond a simple disapproval. There was something much deeper rooted in his dislike of the man, but she was too afraid her asking him would hurt, and as she had already caused more than enough damage today, she thought it best to let it rest. She would examine it at another time, to be certain.


	33. Chapter 33: Dancer avec une Rose

**A/N: Just a little bit of info I feel like sharing: As we near the end of this story (don't worry, we've still got at least 10 more chapters before I let it rest) I would like to draw your attention to the colours of Angeline's dresses. Being an artist, I think about the importance of colour to a story, which is why I write certain chapters to seem more like moving paintings (and why most are inspired by Monet works). Just take a moment, especially in the next three or so to note her dresses and the changes they go through. Enjoy! This one is in my top three favourites.**

Days dragged their way into weeks with only the lightest snippets of hedging conversation between Angeline and Erik. He no longer accompanied her to her lessons with Cecilia and grew even more distant as she refused to mention Phillip with her tales of the teachings. It seemed that everything she did only served to push him farther away, while Phillip only edged annoyingly closer. It bothered her to have her musings of Erik interrupted by Phillip's insistence to draw her attentions away to trivial subjects.

Finally the night of the autumnal equinox came, and with it the awaited party. Angeline, upon Cecilia's urging and begging, consented to prepare for the festivities at the Martin house. Phillip would be away on business until they could meet at the party, and Erik had been more than happy to agree to arrive in his own hired cab late. He had the vague excuse that he would be delayed because of some work he needed to finish, but firmly agreed that he would indeed be in attendance.

Cecilia was a flurry of light turquoise coloured skirts and pearls as she let Angeline wrangle her long strawberry locks into a lovely braid, dotted with a few turquoise silk roses and baby's breath.

'Oh, Angeline, you look absolutely marvellous.' She fluttered around her adoptive sister, swirling her dress around and around in playful dance. Angeline sighed for the hundredth time as she tried to tame her own unruly curls into a pleasing style. She managed to have most of them up, though a few locks escaped to trail down to her shoulder and tickle her collar bone on one side.

'Every man there will surely ask you to dance.' Cecilia twittered, only half noticing the grimace these words brought to Angeline.

'Yes, well, it has been so long since I danced that I am sure within a minute they will tire of my stepping on their feet.' Angeline remarked, grinning at the thought of them leaving her alone.

'Nonsense! You'll be wonderful! I just know it.'

With this happy note, they finally departed for the party. The venue was beautiful, but as Angeline still knew little of the city, she was uncertain as to its location or significance. Cecilia kept her busy, however, with endless chatter. She noted that the child did this whenever she was nervous or overly excited. They walked together up a lovely staircase and were lead into a grand room filled with chatting, laughing, and dancing people. Angeline immediately felt like an ant, hoping to vanish into some dark corner. She knew how Erik felt.

It was not long before Phillip found them, nearly speechless at the sight of Angeline…nearly.

'Angeline, you are simply a vision. There are no words to express how breath-taking you look.'

'Then perhaps you should stop trying.' She answered dryly, not really in the mood for his undying flattery.

'Ever the sharp wit, I see.' He answered, grinning at her.

Angeline hummed her unconvincing agreement and resigned herself to this cruel and unusual punishment while Phillip and Cecilia dragged over some of their friends to have useless conversation. As the hours dragged on she quickly found she was really not enjoying this as much as she had thought she would when one of Phillip's friends asked her to dance. Despite the warning of her limited skill, he still insisted, sweeping her out and into the sea of swirling gowns.

He was a very nice young man, though his attentions were more focussed on Cecilia, who was dancing with Phillip just a few feet away.

'Oh, for God's sake.' Angeline muttered under her breath. She rolled her eyes before taking the lead and sweeping them over to the Martins. In one fluid motion they switched partners. Much to Phillip's delight, he now found Angeline in his arms, and her previous partner in the arms of the modestly blushing Cecilia.

'Quite the little matchmaker you are.' He remarked slyly.

'I would much prefer to talk while dancing than to have my partner distracted by someone so close at hand. I didn't think you would mind the swap.'

'Oh, no. Not in the slightest.' He replied quickly, wondering at her sharpness. This was different from how she had been by the Seine. Perhaps it was the crowd that made her uncomfortable.

As they continued their motions along the floor, Angeline began to allow her mind to wander. She was beginning to question whether Erik was coming at all, or if he had resigned her to this Hell for some slight she must have committed against him somehow. She was about to curse his name when she saw him across the room, staring at her with a reverence she had never seen in his eyes before.

Erik had only just arrived, blending into the crowd with unusual ease and avoiding eye contact wherever possible. He kept himself in only the peripherals of those around him, and gave off the impression of unimportance as he scanned the room for Angeline. He quickly caught sight of Cecilia, obviously enamoured with some young gentleman, and was tempted to ask where his sought after beauty was when he finally saw her. She was utterly spectacular. Nothing in this world or any other could compare to the elegant, graceful beauty Angeline radiated.

Her hair seemed to be held up with magic as it trailed down over her left side in gentle spirals and adorned with a single red rose at the back. She wore black gloves which subtly hid her arms all the way up to where the light sleeves capped her porcelain shoulders. All of this stole his breath away, but it was the dress itself which made his eyes unable to focus on anything but her. Rippling satin cascaded down to the floor from a bodice with a sweetheart neckline of the most stunning red he had ever seen. She looked like a rose of the most gloriously shining crimson. This also could have been at least partially endured with some form of composure, until their eyes met. Her eyes were what undid him.

He had watched with great joy over the months at how different colours affected her eyes. Greens made them turquoise, blues brought out the subtler colour along with purple, black made them look like emerald tinted charcoal, and orange and yellow made them flare amber. All of this he had happily observed, until he now saw what red did to them.

Red made her beautiful, penetrating eyes glisten with the most stunning green he had ever seen. It was **her** green. And as Angeline rushed to him, seeming to part the crowd by her mere presence, he caught himself wondering if it was not **her** who approached. She had always born a resemblance, in her features, her voice, and even a few gestures, but now he wondered if they were not one and the same person.

'Erik, I'm so glad you've come.' She smiled at him as they subtly retreated to a more secluded part of the room. Once there she did not hesitate from launching into a hug that nearly sent him from his feet. He was glad of the embrace, but the way she held onto him made him worry for her.

'Angeline, is everything alright?' He asked, pulling her back to see a worried tinge to her enchanting eyes.

'My mask was slipping, but I think I'm fine now.' She answered cryptically. This brought a very confused look to his face, but they were interrupted by Phillip's approach before he could question her on it.

'Ah, Monsieur Erik, it's nice to have you finally join us.' Phillip said far too loudly for either of the other two's liking.

'Of course, I would not miss seeing Angeline looking so beautiful for all the world.' Erik directed the compliment straight to her so that she was sure he meant it.

'Yes, well, my sister mentioned something about wanting to meet over here once you had arrived, though I fear she had been detained.' He said absently, searching the gathering for his sibling.

'Here I am.' Cecilia called, coming over to them suddenly. 'Now, follow me.' She proudly announced, leading the way out of the main room, and down the hall Erik had just come from. Taking a quick turn to the right she opened the door to reveal a quiet room. The floors were empty, and to one side there was a lovely piano.

'I thought you would like this better, Monsieur, as Angeline told me how you dislike crowds.' Cecilia explained to Erik, keeping her distance from him but smiling all the while.

Erik glanced quickly to Angeline who was currently biting her ruby lip and staring intently at the floor. 'Yes, this is very true, but I would hate to impose upon your enjoyment.' He said, seeing how Phillip's shoulders sagged in disappointment at the emptiness of the room.

'Oh, no. We've been enjoying it all night.' She said, also eyeing Phillip's unhappiness of no longer getting to show Angeline off to the masses.

'Well I think it's lovely.' Angeline put in, looking around dreamily.

She had unconsciously taken Erik's hand when they had been lead from the other room, and he now found it to be the most wonderful thing in the world apart from her. Phillip noticed and quickly tensed.

'Care to continue our dance?' He offered, eager to pick up where they had left off when she had dashed off to see Erik.

'But we don't have any music.' She noted confusedly. She was not sure why he was suddenly so eager to part her from Erik.

'I'll play.' Cecilia eagerly volunteered. She nodded for Erik to join her over by the piano with the vague plea that he help her turn the pages, though she played instead from memory. He did not seem to mind, though it obviously faded his spirits when Angeline's gentle touch was taken from his hand.

Phillip twirled and circled her about the room, swaying them here and there in a drifting waltz, but as Angeline searched his eyes and into his heart, she found none of the life or interest she found with Erik. Phillip's gaze told her that he adored her and thought her to be an angel in human form. She was nothing short of pure beauty in his eyes, but there was nothing else. She was a treasure to him. This realisation made her sad. He was a nice friend, but all of his compliments ended at the surface of her. He knew nothing of her inner torment or past tortures. Where she to cry, he would not be able to properly comfort her. Where she to show him what lay beyond the mask that was her happy face, he would not understand and would probably send her away in disgust.

As their dance continued, she became more and more depressed at his failings. He could never accept her for who she was, never see past her veil of feigned innocence and light. He would never understand who she was and why. He only saw another pretty face, and that scared her. She had let another of those simpletons who had ogled at her to get close, and foolishly thought him more than he was.

So caught up in this whirlwind of disappointment was she, that Angeline failed to notice that Cecilia was calling to Phillip to come help her with something. He reluctantly left Angeline to assist his sister, leaving the red adorned angel standing alone and confused in the middle of the room.

Before her hands could float down to her sides and she could walk off after her disposed partner, a touch so gentle, so soft, caught hold of her hand and breath. It turned her round, though she doubted her feet touched the ground, and she found herself fitting perfectly into the arms of her shadowed knight.

Without a word, Erik danced with her across the shining floor. She melted at his touch as she let herself glide to the music she only faintly heard as Cecilia played, filling the room. Everything around them seemed to blur out of existence, leaving only their gracefully waltzing figures.

Angeline felt herself falling deeper and deeper into his eyes. She found such passion and determination in his heart, such happiness and purest hope as he held her in his ever protective arms. She saw his every fear and apprehension waiting in the wings to consume him the moment his main act of caring compassion should fail him. He expected her to fear him, or hate him, or turn from him and scorn him, but with every move she made towards him brought up the lights upon his stage of dreams. His play was not yet done, however, and she sensed a big reveal only moments away, though for now he held it in tight secret.

Then it happened. All of a sudden, the plot of her own play became clear. She could finally hear the words to a song her heart had been singing for she knew not how long. The song was love. The words were promises of devotion, undying admiration, dedication, and acceptance above all. They were words her head had been hiding from her for the past few weeks, but now she heard them singing within her. And they were singing for Erik.

She could hardly feel her legs as her mind tumbled and soared with her heart. She was in love. But more than anything, she was in love with Erik. Her dearest friend. He had protected her, shielded her, and saved her in so many ways. Every tear she had ever shed was for him, every word she ever said was for him, and now, with her heart joining in chorus, she knew every song she sang would be for him too. She loved him.

Just as the music began to end, he laid her out in his arms, suspending her above the floor and savouring the feeling of her hands trailing down his neck, brushing gently past his ear to feel his- No! He quickly righted her and stepped back, somehow unable to release the hand he had snatched away from his mask. He looked at her now, her face coming back to this world out her dreamlike daze. He had at first felt proud to have been able to put her under this spell, relishing how her eyes looked only to his and into them. Her body had moved with such poetry with his that he felt like he had found his other half. But now this! How could she?!

Angeline stared blankly at the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She did not understand why he was so upset. He had held her so elegantly, gazing at her with all of the adoration in the world, then suddenly he was holding her hand with an almost crushing grip. He must have seen her cringe at his grasp, for he instantly let go, turning away as he did.

She watched him hide the fact that he was checking his mask from what she now remembered to be the eyes of Phillip and Cecilia. She was confused until she realised what she had done, her fingertips tingling from the feeling of his skin and then his mask. Oh, God! What had she done? She realised, reaching out to his turned back to assure him she had not intended to remove it, too late, for Cecilia quickly rushed over and captured the outstretched hand meant for him. She realised then, when he did flash her a glance from the corner of his eye that perhaps he did not love her in return. This thought crushed her, and she felt limp as Cecilia led her off she knew not where. She had so happily assumed that he would love her just as she loved him, but what if he did not? He had felt betrayed by her, and now he had turned her away.

Cecilia led her off, having noticed the change in her friend's demeanour after the dance. Everything had been going so beautifully, and then something changed. The crushed look on Angeline's face was almost enough to make her cry, but she knew Erik must be worse off given his expression of total despair when she glanced back before leaving the room. Cecilia could not be sure, but she thought she had seen Angeline's hand stray to his mask. She knew her adoptive sister would never do something like that on purpose, and in front of others, but Erik's instincts did not allow him room for the same reasoning.

Leaving the party, as she was honestly quite tired, Cecilia took Angeline home, dropping her off at Erik's house before retiring, herself. She worried about her friend when she saw her dazedly walk to the door and finally go into the pitch black house alone. She at first questioned her reasoning for removing Angeline from the party, but after Erik's change in demeanour, she thought it best to give them space before Phillip could potentially make it worse. She remembered the conversation she had had with her brother and hoped it would stick.

* * *

Phillip came over to his sister at the piano after his sibling's persistent entreaties for his attention, not really noticing Erik's absence. He was a little peeved that he had be called away from his lovely partner once more. Fate truly did not want him to dance with Angeline that night.

'Cecilia, I was really enjoying that, now what is it that you could not ask Erik to do?' He questioned sternly.

'How could I ask Erik, Deartháir, when he is busy dancing?' Cecilia retorted innocently.

Phillip looked up to see his darling partner stolen from him by that ghostly shade of a man. He was about to call out and interrupt when Cecilia tapped his shoulder warningly.

'Just leave them, Deartháir.' She urged. 'Just leave them and watch.'

Phillip looked to her confusedly. She rolled her eyes at his boyish obliviousness.

'Phillip, just see the way he looks at her. He needs her far more that you ever could. And she loves him far more than she ever could you. Just let them be.' She explained imploringly.

'You've been playing matchmaker, all this time, haven't you?' He demanded, feeling his temper rising. 'You've been trying to help that man steal her away from me. Me! Your own brother!'

'She was never yours, Phillip, and it's degrading for you to think that she was. Angeline deserves to be loved by one who needs her, and who she loves in return. You are simply not that man.'

'And you know this, do you?'

'No, she does. Just look at her, Phillip. Does she ever smile that way around you, or feel so perfect in _your_ arms? Does she ever fly to you for safety?' She demanded, trying to keep her voice down so as not to disturb the happy dancers.

Phillip's face fell at the admission of her words. She was right. But that still did not mean he could not hope for things to change. Her ever watchful eye had missed his grin when Erik turned away from Angeline suddenly. And when he had come to stand beside the man as the ladies departed, he could see Erik shrink visibly in defeat.

* * *

Angeline vaguely remembered Cecilia mentioning something about an outing the next day, but she was not sure until she found a tiny note with the information cleverly written in the bright girl's hand. It was the promise of a tour of the Opera Garnier, now completely repaired after the horrible fire five years previous. Cecilia had mentioned something of the managers being acquaintances and being too hungry for funds to mind giving a tour of the place.

This bit of adventure mattered little to Angeline now, however, as she dressed for bed. She still felt like she was in a bit of a daze, and Erik's continued absence from the house was not helping. She needed him to ground her; to bring her back to reality with his comforting embrace and gently soothing words. But he was not there, and even if he were, she doubted he would let her anywhere near him. She honestly had not intended to remove his mask, but simply to hold his face. She was mere moments away from telling him she loved him when he had pulled away. She did not care about the minor bruises he had left on her wrist and hand from his fearful grip, only the ones he had left on her heart.

She resigned herself to cry her way to sleep, wishing with all she had that the next day would be better.

 **A/N: Aw, poor Angeline! And poor Erik, too! So much misunderstanding and so many emotions! I also want to tell you all that next Monday will be an update free day as I will be travelling once more (I'll be homeward bound). Hopefully this week's chapters will make up for it.**


	34. Chapter 34: L'Opéra de Paris

**A/N: Song credit (and yes, I know it is a modern-ish song, but it fits too perfectly to ignore): _Like an Angel Passing through My Room_ , Benny Andersson ****and** **Björn Ulvaeus (** **1981). I personally recommend the Celtic Woman version.**

Angeline slipped cautiously out of the bedroom the next morning, keeping an eye out for a potentially irritable Erik, but the living room, study, and kitchen were empty. She would have worried for him if it were not for the single red rose on the coffee table between the wingbacks. It rested its velvet petals on her father's soft blue book. She picked the bloom up, toying gently at the edges and thinking of how wonderful it was to dance in his arms the night before. She closed her eyes to the memory, smiling and swaying to the graceful movements that had haunted her dreams that morning. Opening her eyes she felt the pang of disappointment to find her arms were empty and holding only air. She yearned to have him once more in her grasp, to hold him to her and feel his arms encircling her in their delicate tenderness.

Finding a glass, she put her precious gift in water and placed it beside her treasured book and propped up the letter Cecilia had given her the previous night so he would know where she had gone. She smiled at the presents she had received from the only two men she had ever loved in her life. How she longed Erik could have met her father. She knew they would have gotten along well. Another twinge of disappointment rose this time from the darkest depths of her heart to get caught in her throat when she remembered the look Erik had given her. His utter despair at her apparent betrayal of her promise. If only she could tell him she had not meant it. If only she could see his sweet eyes once more. He had always seen right into her. He had comforted her from the soul up.

With one last wistful glance at the rose, she left the house and made her way to meet Cecilia. The child was practically bouncing by the time Angeline came up to her.

'Oh, I'm so excited to see the Opera now that it's finished! We should be some of the first people to see it!' She gushed eagerly.

'Is Phillip not joining us today?' Angeline asked, looking behind the girl expecting to see him there with his idiotic grin.

'No, he has business to attend to, but has asked that you and Erik come and join us for dinner tonight. He says he has something important to tell you.' She told her with not a little dread at what her brother had planned.

'I'll have to see. Erik was not in this morning, so I'll have to hope he comes home in time this evening.' Angeline explained, visibly fading at her memory of her lonely morning.

'Shall we?' Cecilia offered, dragging her friend from her melancholy.

They walked there, enjoying the slight crispness in the air and talking of meaningless inconsequentialities. Both were avoiding the subject of the previous night's events. Finally, they made it to the palace of music.

Angeline marvelled at the majestic elegance of the exterior. The towering building did not intimidate, but instead gave her a thrill like she had never felt before. The great statues of angels perched on the roof with the copper and glass dome at its triangular peak brought forth in her a sense of longing. Walking through the great front doors, she nearly gasped at the grand staircase. Its marble steps and sweeping rails were adorned with gilt gold figure holding clustered candelabras, bathing the room in a warm, dreamlike light. It all seemed so splendid, she wondered if it was truly real.

It was here that the two managers of the theatre were alerted to the young ladies' presence.

'Ah, Mademoiselle Martin! So nice to see you again!' One of the men flattered, coming over to Cecilia, who was enjoying Angeline's reactions more than the sight before her.

'Monsieur André, it was so kind of you to invite me here. I hope you don't mind my bringing a friend.'

'No! Not at all! Firmin!' He snapped to the stern man standing a bit away. 'And what is your lovely friend's name?'

'Angeline Roux, she has taught me French as well as improved my singing.' Cecilia announced proudly.

'Mademoiselle Roux, what a pleasure it is to meet you. Firmin and I welcome you to our theatre.' André bowed low, taking Angeline's hand reverently.

'Thank you, Monsieurs, I am honoured to have been invited to such a lovely place. Truly, it is magnificent.'

Firmin and André paused, looking at her in awe. She looked just like that Daaé girl! She sounded like her too.

'Tell me, Mademoiselle Roux, would you by any chance know a singer by the name of Christine Daaé?' André asked nervously, unwanted memories of five years ago flooding him with dread.

'No, Monsieur, I do not. I have heard of her in passing and a little of the great tragedy surrounding her career here, but nothing beyond that.' Angeline explained, recalling the faint mentioning of the name the day she sang in town.

'Incredible. I only ask because you bear an uncanny resemblance to her.' André explained, letting out a pent up breath. 'In fact, if you had not said otherwise, I would have said that you were twins. She truly was a beauty, and despite the regrettable events that plagued her employ, she was the finest singer we have ever had.'

'Well, then I thank you for your flattery.' She said, bowing with hidden discomfort.

'Shall we get on with the tour?' Firmin said impatiently, much to Angeline's relief.

'Yes, yes, thank you.' André bustled, starting on one of his well-rehearsed speeches about the Opera. He added in the little bits about the restoration and some silly jokes that made Cecilia laugh out of politeness. Angeline, however, seemed too enthralled by the place to hear any more than every other word that the managers prattled out. André was a rambling idiot who did not know the arts from his own foot, while Firmin simply glared at everything as if he wanted to be somewhere else, but was forced to remain here. He spoke very little, often to scold André for his chattering, or to make some derogatory comment about the look of the place. Angeline could have hit him for saying anything bad about this pantheon of music; at least, she would have if she were truly listening.

They made their way into auditorium and she nearly fell to her knees at the grandiose magnificence of the room. The red velvet curtains were like hanging seas of blood, dipping and rippling their tantalizingly soft fabric. The gold figures that laid and posed in the most sophisticatedly seductive positions stared down at her with heavenly elegance. The lush cushions of the hundreds of chairs in their orderly rows filled the floor. As her eyes tracked upward, she was in further awe of the domed ceiling with its dreamlike paintings and the shimmering chandelier that hung dauntingly over the seats. It shone in all of its crystal brilliance and casting the most wondrous illumination upon the whole room.

Angeline had completely drown out all voices, simply taking in the sights, smells, and general impressions of the room until she saw a flicker of movement at the far left of the auditorium. One of the curtains in the box closest to the floor but one back from the stage on the left moved. Just the slightest flutter, but a motion nonetheless.

'Cecilia, did you see something?' Angeline asked, unknowingly interrupting Firmin in one of his favourite stories.

'Where?' Cecilia followed her friend's indicating finger.

'That box. I thought I saw a shadow move.'

'Box five?' Firmin asked, both men paling to the colour of a sheet.

Angeline kept her eyes fixed upon the box, making her way through the seats, hoping to have a different angle to reveal whatever it was that hid in those shadows.

'Angeline,' Cecilia piped up suddenly. 'I was just telling the Monsieurs of your wonderful singing. Perhaps you would care to give them a sample.' Cecilia offered, worried about her friend's sudden fixation. She ignored the flash of dread that filled her friend's eyes and only nodded her on encouragingly.

'Yes, we would love it if you would be so kind as to grace us with a performance.' Firmin said, getting a little colour back, though he still was dabbing at the nervous sweat that had come to his brow.

Finding her way to the stage with Monsieur André's assistance, Angeline took her place at centre stage. Cecilia manned the piano, smiling up at her expectantly.

Angeline whispered her song to her, leaning over the edge of the stage, trying to hide her nervousness.

'Perfect.' Cecilia nodded, full of encouragement.

* * *

Erik had come home only moments after Angeline had left. He had not really intended to do anything in particular, but he could not bear to be in that house with her after everything that had happened the previous night.

Coming in, he noted with a sad smile that Angeline had found the rose he had laid out for her. It rested in a tall champagne glass next to her prized book. He then noted a small bit of paper folded on the sky blue volume. Opening it, he saw writing that did not belong to Angeline. Cocking his head at this, he discovered two sides of the page. One was clearly addressed to Angeline from Cecilia, but the other was for him and hidden so subtly that no one but him would have bothered to notice.

 _Erik, I am taking Angeline to the Opera Garnier. I would greatly appreciate your valued attendance for I feel Angeline will need you there._

 _Sincerely, Cecilia Martin_

He puzzled over this. Why was Cecilia asking him to come to that dammed Opera House? He had far too many bad memories of that place to dare even walking by it on the street. But Angeline needed him there?

Despite how it pained him, he knew full well that he could never deny his angel anything, even if she was not the one to ask for it. And so, with not a little displeasure, he set off for the theatre of his nightmares. It felt all too familiar to be sneaking in one of his old entrances and following the never-ending babbling of those two fool managers. He was amazed that they had stayed at all. Perhaps they had yet to find replacements. He cringed away the unwanted memories to locate Angeline.

As always, he was stunned by her beauty, and this was no different. Her face was alight with a wonder like he had never seen before as she took in the sights of the theatre he had once called his own. Hiding in his old box, he nearly leapt from his skin when her head turned straight to him. He felt suddenly afraid when she continued to stare, but a moment more and he soon saw she had not actually seen him. He took a relieved breath when Cecilia distracted her.

He nearly burst out laughing when he saw the fear still plaguing the managers at the thought of his continued presence. Everyone knew he was not truly a ghost, but it made him venomously happy to think that his existence still gave them worry.

His thoughts were interrupted when Angeline's voice cut through his mind, tying him to her instantly.

 _Long awaited darkness falls_

 _Casting shadows on the walls_

 _In the twilight hour I am alone_

 _Sitting near the fireplace, dying embers warm my face_

 _In this peaceful solitude_

 _All the outside world subdued_

 _Everything comes back to me again_

 _In the gloom_

 _Like an angel passing through my room_

 _Half awake and half in dreams_

 _Seeing long forgotten scenes_

 _So present runs into the past_

 _Now and then become entwined, playing games within my mind_

 _Like the embers as they die_

 _Love was one prolonged good-bye_

 _And it all comes back to me tonight_

 _In the gloom_

 _Like an angel passing through my room_

 _I close my eyes_

 _And my twilight images go by_

 _All too soon_

 _Like an angel passing through my room_

 _Everything comes back to me again_

 _In the gloom_

 _Like and angel passing through my room_

 _I close my eyes_

 _And my twilight images go by_

 _All too soon_

 _Like an angel passing through my room_

Erik could barely feel anything beyond the tears rolling down his cheeks. She had sung so beautifully, and those words…they were him. Every verse was him in his lonely life. She not only had sung his torment with solitude, she had sung it for him. He knew it the moment she started that these words were for him, whether she knew he was there or not.

The applause from the managers startled both her and Erik. They had forgotten anyone else was there.

'Brava, Mademoiselle Roux! Tell me, would you care to audition for a role in the next season?' André praised with unexpected enthusiasm.

'I-I, well…' she stumbled over words. 'I doubt I could-'

'Nonsense! You were fantastic!' Firmin chimed in, eager to have his praise heard.

Erik watched her shrinking from the attention. She had been like a great light just a moment ago, and now she was starting to dim under the hungry stares of the managers. Cecilia was right, Angeline would need saving today. Throwing his voice, he purred at her ear in one of the ghostly tones he had not used in so long.

'Angeline,'

He watched her turn toward the back of the stage, searching him out. Glancing back at the now distracted managers as they planned out her eventual career, she made sure no one saw as she dashed off the stage.

Angeline was not sure where she was going, simply knowing she needed to follow the voice that had called to her. It had sent a shiver down her spine, though she knew it was not from fear. She took quick turns and zigzagged her way through the labyrinth of halls behind the theatre, growing more frantic as she went. Finally, she found herself in growing darkness. She knew she was lost and should try to call out for help, but she was afraid of where that help would come from. Her childlike fears began to play on her when she thought of going back in front of the managers. They had wanted to hire her, and she knew she would most likely do well, but it felt too familiar a trap.

She was about to take another step when an arm quickly caught her round the waist. Bending forward from the surprised stop, she realised that the floor simply ended, dropping off into a dark pit of which she could not see the bottom and only faintly make out the existence of at all. She knew the instant the fingers began to relax around her waist who had caught her. To her horror, however, they slipped away into the darkness.

'Erik, no!' She called out at the pitch black behind her. She could not see a thing. 'Please don't leave me!' She cried, feeling hot tears begin to prick her eyes. He remained silent, and though she could not even hear his breathing, she knew he was still there. 'Please, I'm sorry about last night. It was not my intent to remove your mask or to make you think I would. I made a promise and I mean to keep it. Please forgive me, Erik!' Her body shaking from the fear of being alone in the dark made her legs weak, causing her to sink to the floor.

'Erik, I can't see a thing, please, please don't leave me.' She begged.

Erik looked down at the suddenly small girl before him. Every second that ticked by brought her arms closer in on herself and her whole frame seemed to shrink until he wondered if there would be anything left of her after a minute. She reached out a hand to him, a plaintive whimper escaping her throat as she did so, but when he went to take it she recoiled with a sharp intake of breath. It was then that he remembered how hard he had gripped her hand when removing it from his face. His cat-like sight allowed him to make out the look of pain on her face as well as the subtle bruising around her thumb and pinkie finger. Damn it all! He had hurt her once again!

Angeline barely heard him take a step back after her cringing from his touch, and squeaked his name. She was beginning to feel the darkness envelope her, drawing her in and swallowing her whole. She had never feared the dark before, but this was different. This darkness held the threat of loneliness and loss.

Suddenly, she felt something more real and tangible take hold of her, sliding beneath her now curled up legs and wrapping around her lower back. She felt a wall of strong warmth press against her right shoulder. She felt herself being lifted from the cold floor with such gentle ease she began to wonder just how many times she had made him do this. Her arms instinctively unfurled from her chest and encircled him as she buried her cheek into the crook between his neck and shoulder. She felt him inhale stiffly, but remained holding her as he walked an old familiar path through the dark.

Erik walked for a little while, eager to get her out of the dark, but dreading the time when he would have to let her go. She felt so sweet at his neck, and her warm breath glancing across his throat made his heart race. She was curled into him tighter than usual, reminding him of how she turned to him for security. Why did any of this have to end? He lamented silently.

Kicking open the desired door, they were both blinded by the incoming sunlight. Erik was used to this feeling, but Angeline, to his infinite pleasure, buried her face into him to further herself from the offending illumination. Eventually her eyes adjusted as he set her down, urging her forward, though remaining in the shadows, himself.

Angeline stepped forward into the light, thankful that the day had proved to be overcast though still bright enough to see. She felt his hand slip from hers and immediately turned to see him hovering on the border between the light and protective shade. Her questioning face brought forth a pained and saddened expression from him.

'You were meant to walk in the sun, Angeline, while I must hide my sins in the shadows. I will not condemn you any longer.' He said, looking as if he were about to disappear again. He stopped when her hands gripped his arm firmly.

'Then join me. Let me lead you from the dark as we both try to amend our pasts.' She said with anxious determination and hope in her eyes.

Erik felt like he was under some sort of spell as he staggered from his gloomy hiding place and stepped into light with Angeline. He followed her without question, not daring to break the hold she had on his arm, let alone his heart and mind. She was so beautiful, her hair sparkling in the overcast light, and her eyes shimmering their hazel green-brown. He admired her in her dusty rose coloured dress, with its ivory lace and black ribbon running through, but most of all he simple adored _her_. She was everything he never knew he needed in his life. She was a strong hand to lift him up when he fell into his pits of despair, she was his rock to cling to when things did not go as he had anticipated, and she was the tree he could never fell when he was angry. **She** had been none of these things. Suddenly, **she** did not seem so perfect.

He winced at the pain that thought brought to his cracked heart, but worked to save face for her. His sweet, heavenly Angeline should never see him crumble at something so insignificant. And yet, she had seen him weep over far less. She truly was a marvel.

'We can see all of Paris from up here.' She breathed, taking in the sight with wide and dreamy eyes. He had completely forgotten they were on the roof and memories quickly threatened at that thought. 'The Opera House is so spectacular, Erik. I never knew a place could look so beautiful.' She continued.

Erik fought hard against every moment and memory that attempted to storm the wall of his heart, but with Angeline here, his defences were too weak. She must have seen this, for her face instantly turned from one of wonder to one of painful regret.

'Oh Erik,' she said, tears clearly coming quickly. 'Oh Erik, I'm so sorry.' She pulled him into an embrace, holding his torso tightly. 'I'm so sorry I brought you here. Please forgive me.' She begged once more, pulling him in as he curved into her. 'I did not mean for you to come here, and I never would have asked knowing what it means to you. I'm so sorry.'

The words' meaning finally hit home for him and he began to straighten up, trying to look at her face in utter shock and confusion.

'You-'

His question was not finished, however, as sounds of the managers and Cecilia coming up the spiral staircase alerted their unwanted presence.

'Erik,' Angeline looked up at him with strong concern flashing in her eyes. 'Go! Don't let them find you. You have to go without them seeing, I know you know how!' She urged pushing his chest back firmly so as to hide him from the immediate view of the door to the room.

'You know?' He managed out with pure surprise written all over his face. 'You know I'm the…' He could not finish for the mischievous glint shining in her eye and playing at her lips.

'Erik, I've known almost since the moment I met you.' She replied, already turning to greet their soon to be arriving guests.

'Then you know what I've-'

'Yes, now go!' She shooed one last time, only glancing over her shoulder at the stunned Erik.

Cecilia was the first onto the roof, giving her a knowing look as Angeline held her finger to her lips secretively. Cecilia nodded, understanding full well that her plan had worked, at least partially. Angeline and Erik were reunited after their petty misunderstanding the previous night.

'Ah, Mademoiselle Roux! We were very worried about you after you disappeared so suddenly.' Firmin blustered.

'Yes, how did you get up here?' André asked, dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief from the exertion of climbing all of those stairs as well as their earlier frantic search below.

'I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.' She answered nonchalantly.

'Why ever did you run off like that?' Firmin questioned as they began to trek back down.

'Oh, I thought I heard something. It must have been a ghost.' She smiled behind her as she descended the steps, bringing up the rear of the little party. She heard the managers give off strange choking noises she could only associate with fear at the mention of their old antagonising spectre.

At her ear, just loud enough for her to hear came the familiar ethereal purr she had heard earlier.

'I'm here, your Phantom of the Opera.' It half sang, half whispered. She grinned, closing her eyes to the shivers that ran down her spine and over her skin at the lullaby sound of his voice.

'Perhaps we should invite your new ghost friend to dinner tonight.' Cecilia offered with a laugh.

'Hmm, I'll have to see what he thinks, you know how he dislikes certain members of my company.' Angeline replied jokingly.

'Yes, indeed. Though I'm afraid he would have to part with you as I have something I need you for until tonight. He would have to come over on his own.' Cecilia continued, enjoying their little game.

Angeline let them get a little ways away as they walked towards the front entrance. 'What do you say, dinner with the Martins?' She asked of the ceiling, unsure of where to direct her question, but knowing he would hear her nonetheless.

'For you, anything.' Came his soft reply.

Angeline was stopped short by this. 'Erik, I have something I need to tell you.' She sounded almost sad.

Cecilia called for her insistently.

'Tonight.' He whispered so close she could have sworn she felt his breath on her cheek, but when she turned, there was no one there.

Reluctantly, and with a few glances back, Angeline came to Cecilia's calls. A pit grew in her stomach, though why she did not know. Something seemed amiss about tonight, but she could not quite determine yet what it was.

 **A/N: Ooooh, I wonder what's going to go down? Haha. I do love keeping you all in suspense. Cruel me, I know. I promise everything will be resolved soon-ish.**


	35. Chapter 35: La Robe Blanche

**A/N: Awkward dinner is a go! Enjoy!**

Angeline was enjoying her relatively quiet afternoon with Cecilia, though she wished Erik was there with them. She had been so close to telling him, the words just perching on the edges of her lips, waiting to be set free, when he had told her to put them off until tonight. She shivered at the memory of his voice in her ear. She had felt like her every nerve was electrified and firing all at once, while her mind was lulled into a soft embrace by his serenading tone. His little hint at singing had nearly sent her over the edge of she knew not what. It was like walking through a field of velvet dreams.

Cecilia's voice brought her out of her daydream.

'Angeline, are you alright?' She asked, hiding her knowing suspicion.

'Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought is all.' Angeline answered a bit dazedly. 'What was it Phillip needed me here early for anyways?'

'I'm not sure. He's been acting rather odd since last night.' Cecilia said thoughtfully. She did not like how secretive her brother was suddenly becoming.

Just then, as if on cue, Phillip came in, holding a box under his arm and looking excitedly about the room. The second his eyes landed on the admittedly surprised Angeline, his smile grew even wider.

'Angeline, I'm so happy you're here. I have something for you. I hoped you would be willing to wear it for dinner tonight.' He held out the box proudly.

Cecilia snorted a laugh as Angeline looked at him sceptically. 'Deartháir, you look like the Cheshire Cat.' She laughed even harder at his momentary confusion over the reference.

Angeline busied herself with opening the package while the siblings poked fun at each other. Her heart felt like it would stop when she revealed the gift. Laying in the box was a wonderfully embroidered dress of the purest white satin. She heard her breath catch in her throat as she lifted it up. The sleeves were long and of a sheer silky fabric.

'I know the white's a little formal, but I thought you would look stunning in it as you do everything else.' Phillip encouraged, not picking up on the horror stricken look on her face.

'Phillip, this is very generous of you, but I-'

'Anything for you, my dear.' He said, passing by her to go to the hall.

Angeline felt a wicked look burn into her eyes as she watched Phillip leave them. Her dress still pinched in her disgusted fingers. Cecilia saw the expression and felt a pinching fear begin to grip her. She had always known a darkness crept just below the surface of her friend's smile, but she had never actually seen it…until now. She longed now more than ever that Erik would come. Only he could hope to control Angeline's darker side.

Her prayer was not answered for a few more hours of tense conversation. Cecilia saw him take a step back when he entered the room and saw Angeline in the white dress. She could tell he was in awe of her striking beauty, but it quickly faded when he saw her eyes pleading with his for rescue.

As he stepped forward to save her, however, Phillip swooped in and stole her arm. 'You're right on time, Monsieur.' He said far too happily. Erik was forced to follow behind as they travelled down the hall to the dining room towards the back of the house.

Angeline was placed across from Erik, unable to reach him and trapped next to Phillip and the confused Cecilia. The ever observant Cecilia knew something was wrong, but what exactly was not clear.

Erik watched the muscles in Angeline's neck twitch in her discomfort. She looked like a bird put next to a cat; too afraid to stay, but too close to fly away. It make him burn to think of her trapped in this way. Her eyes held that same fear and plea of help that they had the first time they had met.

Dinner passed slowly, with Phillip blissfully unaware of anyone's discomfort. He had his own plans for the evening, and was only too eager to see them come to pass to notice how stiff Angeline seemed, how murderous each of Erik's glances were, or how insistent his sister's looks were for it all to end.

'You know, Cecilia mentioned that you were blonde when you first met Erik, Angeline.' He said out of the blue.

Angeline cringed at the memory.

'Clearly that's not your natural colour, but would you ever consider going back?' He pursued the topic, only feeling a bit of the heat of Erik's blazing inferno of a stare.

'Over your dead body.' Angeline growled.

Phillip laughed loudly. 'You always sound so serious when you say things like that.' He chuckled.

'What makes you think I'm not?' She looked at him with all of the fury of Hell burning in her darkening eyes.

Even Erik was taken aback by this change. He knew she could be a bit fiery, but this was different. He watched her hand cautiously as it toyed with the handle of her knife.

'Angeline,' Cecilia put in quickly, following Erik's gaze. 'I have been wondering something.'

Angeline did not speak, but only looked at Cecilia, daring her to continue and interrupt her murderous thoughts.

'How did you come by the French last name? I know you said your father was Irish, so how did you get the name Roux?' She asked bravely. Erik commended her for her boldness in the face of such fury.

'It's my mother's name. He took her name when they married.' Angeline replied, softening slightly.

'How curious.' Phillip observed.

'Yes,' she seethed momentarily. 'He came to France to get away from Ireland. He was not exactly a favourite in his family, so he came here. He was a musician and writer, so he did not make a lot of money, but he did make a few wealthy friends who took him to the Opera. It was there that he discovered a passion for the art, and where he met my mother. She was a ballerina, and had gone to see the same Opera the same night. He was struck instantly by her beauty and her poise. What else he saw in her, I'll never know. They sat next to each other through the whole piece, and he knew instantly that they were meant to be. At least, that's what he always told me. I was a child when he told me, so he may have exaggerated a bit. My mother continued to dance until I was born, when she was forced to give it up.'

'What were their names?' Cecilia asked, as Angeline's eyes strayed downward at the sadder parts of her life.

'My mother was Suzanna Roux, and my father was Colm Devlin.' She said, smiling as Cecilia snorted slightly.

'Well, I can see why he would wish to change it.' She laughed. When the men looked at her confusedly, she answered. 'In Gaelic, it means "unlucky".'

'Did your father ever write any operas?' Phillip asked curiously.

'None that he ever finished. He would have me sing the songs he did complete sometimes as Mother couldn't sing very well. I think it had been his intention for me to become a great singer.'

'And I'm sure you would excel at it.' Phillip quickly encouraged, having strong opinions on the subject. 'Don't you think so, Monsieur Erik?'

'I don't pretend to dictate Angeline's personal preference, but yes, I think she would do well…in anything she put her mind to.' He added, looking to her and giving her strength and the first smile he had seen all evening.

'It's not the mind that needs convincing.' She replied. Cecilia and Phillip looked between the two, suddenly noting that it felt like they did not exist.

'Angeline,' Phillip said quickly, standing and offering his hand. 'Would you mind joining me in the living room for a moment?' She saw that same anxiousness in his eye that she had noticed when he had asked for her to walk with him.

'Oh, what about clearing the table?' She asked, looking at the dishes that still needed to be delivered to the kitchen.

'I'll take care of it.' Cecilia said happily, though she was worried about what her brother might have planned. 'Would you be so kind as to help, Monsieur Erik?'

'Of course.' He said, dutifully standing up as Angeline gave one final look of longing as they left the room.

She followed the suddenly exuberant Phillip into the living room, closing the door only partially behind her as she went. He led her into the middle of the room, allowing her to sit in a nearby chair as he paced the floor a bit. She watched him with growing dread.

'Angeline, I've been thinking about this for quite some time, and I believe that my decision is the right one.' He said firmly. He offered his hands and held hers as Angeline stood up.

Erik loomed outside the door, having finished in the kitchen and curious as to what Phillip had planned. He was ready to come in and hopefully save Angeline from her discomfort when he heard her gasp. If it had been a gasp of fear, or even his name, he would have burst into the room instantly, but it was neither. It was Phillip's name. Looking in the crack of the slightly opened door, he felt his heart hit the floor. Angeline was standing before a kneeling Phillip.

'Angeline Roux, you are the most beautiful, talented, and magnificent woman I have ever known. You are an angel, and you look it even more in that dress.' He added with a grin. 'You are a light sent from Heaven to banish and destroy all shadows. Will you grace me with your elegant hand in marriage?'

Angeline vaguely thought she heard the front door slam shut, but it was hard to tell. Her mind was so jumbled she could hardly see straight. She looked down into the sky blue eyes of Phillip as he gazed up at her with that old, bottomless devotion. These were not the eyes she longed to see, not the face she looked to for comfort, not the hands she reached for when scared, not the man her heart cried out to be with.

 **A/N: Mwhahaha! And you thought the last chapter was mean.**


	36. Chapter 36: Amour

Erik could not see. He could not think or move quite right either. He knew distantly that he had staggered into his house and had thrown every bit of paper from his desk as well as upturned a few choice pieces of furniture. He had thrown the rose across the room, torn up the letter and was about to tear the book when it all came crashing back to him. The reason for this destructive rage flooded into his mind somewhat unwanted.

Angeline.

He nearly cried out at the pain that one thought caused him. Everything he had ever dared to dream of lay in the delicate form of that girl, and everything he knew better than to ever hope for beat in her heart. A heart which he could not hold. She had his, of this he was more than certain, but hers alluded him. He thought of how devastating it would be to her if he destroyed her book. He could not bear to see her in pain, though he always seemed to be the cause of it.

Every time she cried, he was at the source. He had hurt her so many times, and not just emotionally. He had cut her cheek, bruised her arms, and now bruised her hand. He looked down to his own hands and cursed them for their wretchedness. He had injured her without meaning to, all from acting out of fear.

Throwing the book safely into one of the wingbacks, he flipped the coffee table before flying up to the roof in a flurry of black swirling cape. He looked like the Phantom once again. And he felt like it, too.

* * *

Angeline rushed into the house, having run all the way home, with a huffing breath. It was more than just the exercise that had her panting, however, as her frazzled nerves were nearly shot. She felt like fate had decided to cram every emotional moment of her life into one night.

She looked down at her still pristine white dress and silently cursed it with every foul word her wide vocabulary provided. Never again would she wear a white dress, she vowed.

Bringing her attention back up and to the state of the living room, she felt what little now remained of her heart drop. Erik's desk was a wreck, there was glass and water on the floor by the bedroom door, and nearly every bit of furniture was thrown at least a foot from where it normally stood. Thankfully, her father's book remained unharmed and lay safely in one of the wingbacks; the only on that still stood, in fact.

'Erik?' She called, half hoping to not receive an answer. She was unsure of how she would deal with this right now.

Turning to the door to the stairs, she knew immediately where he would be. She climbed the stairs, grabbing a candle from the kitchen to light her way. She had never felt so cold and alone. Somehow the stairs seemed more like they lead deep underground, instead of up to the open air. The door was open, letting a cold and swirling draft echo wearily down the stairs as she approached. The sky was cloudless and the moon shone brightly, making her candle nearly obsolete. Taking in a breath for hopes of a better resolve, she stepped out onto the roof.

'Erik?' She felt her heart sink lower when she looked around and saw no one. 'Erik, I know you're up here. Please come out.' She beckoned more tiredly than she would have liked.

'Beautiful,' she heard suddenly at her ear, a sudden breeze snuffing out her candle. Whipping around, however, she saw no one. The voice had been cold and cruel, yet burning white hot with rage.

'Erik?' She called out, feeling chills run up her spine at his tone.

'Talented,' the voice spat, this time coming from a far corner she knew to be empty.

'Erik, stop, please.' She felt the bitterness of his voice eating away at her.

'Magnificent,' he said from her shoulder, though she knew he was not there either.

'Stop it!' She felt hot tears running down her cheeks as her breath caught in her throat, realising what he was saying. He had heard Phillip's proposal. He knew.

'You are an angel,' he said from in front of her.

She could not see from the tears. She held her hands over her ears, though she knew she would hear the next piece regardless. 'No, I'm not! Erik, please stop this!' She wailed, sinking to her knees.

'Like a light sent from Heaven to banish and destroy all shadows!' He bellowed right above her quavering form.

'STOP!' She screamed.

Angeline grasped for the breath which had just so powerfully left her. She shook so hard she could not stop. She felt the cold night air cut through her and chill her to the bone.

'I thought you understood.' She wailed. 'I thought you could see me. See through all of my false smiles and forced wit! I thought you could see how scared I was! I thought you understood!'

'You kissed him.' Erik's voice scaled her cheek.

'What?'

'I saw you. You kissed him.'

'No, _he_ kissed _me_!'

Erik thought about this a moment, but his furious mind would not let him rest long. 'It doesn't matter now. He proposed. You are to be his.' Erik could not keep the pain out of his voice as it broke at her back.

'No! I could never marry him! He looks at me like an object! Like _they_ used to! God, I hate it! They looked at me only for what they saw outside. They ignored my looks of pleading hope, they turned away from my suffering all because they saw what they had come to see: a girl who looks like an angel! But you! You helped me! I thought you could see! I thought you could see my broken promise and smile at me nonetheless.' She cried softer at this. 'My parents named me Angeline, making me promise from birth to uphold the title of angel. How could they? Why would any parent curse a child with such a burden? I broke that promise, Erik! For thirteen years I tried, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I tried to die, but I failed and now I must live with the knowledge that I broke the promise my name holds.' She explained. 'Angel!' She spat the word out like it was poison. 'What a disgusting word, and yet everyone sees fit to put it to me. Perhaps I was only kidding myself to think that someone might understand. Perhaps I do deserve to live in the spotlight of other's cold fascination. I thought you had saved me, wanted me, but clearly I was wrong.'

Erik realised he had stopped breathing when she said she had refused Phillip's proposal. He looked now at the woman curled up on his roof, crying tears of despair at his cruel, thoughtless words.

Angeline felt a hand suddenly rest upon her shoulder, making her jump slightly. The warmth of his touch slowly and gently spread over to her other shoulder as he wrapped his cloak around her protectively and pulled her into a soft embrace. She just continued to weep into him, keeping her arms tucked closely in as he held her. He whispered a thousand apologies, feeling the inadequacy of every one stab him like a knife.

At last, her tears slowed, though she felt a few of his resting in her hair. Looking up into his sorrowful eyes she let a hand bravely come up and stroke the left side of his face. She watched his eyes grow wide as he took in a surprised breath. Slowly, as if he feared sudden movement would make her disappear, he let his hand join hers. He closed his eyes at the happiness this assurance of her contact brought.

'I'm sorry.' He said again, feeling slightly more gratified in this one. 'I saw him proposing to you, and I just assumed…I don't want things to change with you.'

'I forgive you.' She whispered, smiling at him and his utter shock of her kindness. 'I could never marry Phillip. As I told him, he's not the man I'm in love with.'

Erik took a moment to comprehend her words; he was too distracted by the sparkles in her eyes that shone brighter than stars.

'You love someone?' He asked, knowing full well he would die upon her saying the name. He had been so focused on Phillip, had he failed to notice another?

'Very much, yes. He's strong, kind, incredibly intelligent, and possesses more talent in his little finger than the whole of Paris could ever hope to produce.' She said, smiling dreamily.

Erik felt like his heart had been mended so many times that it would never work again. Not that he needed it to. She was to be his last love; of this, he was long already decided.

'But I need him to do something for me.' She looked at him with growing sadness in her eyes. 'I need him to trust me.' She said nearly inaudibly at his questioning look.

Erik would take one hundred of those spoons to the heart right now. They might actually help with the blinding pain the cracks were causing. He knew now she was speaking of him, that she had complimented him three…no, four times, but he also knew she had asked. Yes, she had asked without asking. The clever little thing had requested the impossible of him without phrasing a single question. He wondered, falling deeper into her pleading eyes if she could stand it. Had he not on more than one occasion believed that if anyone could, it would be her? He feared what she would do if he refused, but he knew showing her would most likely be the end of him.

'Do you trust me, Erik?' She asked, hand still upon the exposed side of his now fearful and pained face.

He knew the answer, though his lips refused to speak it.

Angeline watched as he slowly, gradually released her hand as both of his went to his mask and, to her somewhat surprise, his hair. She had guessed almost the day she first saw his that it was not real, but had obviously kept such suspicions to herself. He removed them gently after a few tense breaths.

Erik felt his whole world and life fall away as he removed his disguise. He had known it would not last forever, but he could dream, could he not? He looked at her, unshielded, heart laid bare before her. Her eyes were emotionless, and as she cocked her head slightly, he wondered if the moonlight was really enough to see by.

It was unbearable to have her just stare without any sort of sign as to what she was thinking. He almost wished she would just scream already and end him. What she did next, however made his heart crack more than he thought possible for him to live through.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. It was one of those sweet smiles she reserved only for him.

'Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?' She said, her smile brightening somehow.

'I love you, Erik.' She said in her glorious voice before kissing him right on his lips.

Erik felt his heart shatter into thousands of shards only to reform within him. He suddenly realised what had been causing the cracks all this time. Years ago he had painfully etched into it the name _Christine_ , vowing it was hers and hers alone. Now, however, he found a new name painlessly and elegantly engraved upon it: _Angeline_.

Angeline ended the kiss and gently pulled back to see his expression of pure shock, lingering fear, and a good portion of utter happiness. She smiled upon all three, causing the fear to dissipate and the shock to even out with joy.

His breath came in ragged gasps as the full force of what she had done ploughed him over. She had seen his face and smiled! No, more than that, she had seen his face, smiled, complimented his mismatched eyes, and said she loved him! Even more than that impossible dream, she had seen his face, smiled, said she loved him, and kissed him. She truly loved him enough to accept him without a moment of fear or hesitation. Not even his wildest dreams had ever dared hope for the euphoria that now raced through him.

'Erik?' She called him from his momentary lapse of reason.

'Yes, my darling Angeline?' He asked, ready to crawl over hot coals for her.

'Could we go inside, it's a little chilly up here.' She said with an involuntary shiver to prove her point.

'Of course, my dearest.' He said, ready to carry her, but she stood up first and offered her hand. He took it, after grabbing his discarded disguise, and let her lead him down the stairs. He noted to himself how beautiful she looked in the white dress, despite how he knew she hated it. He felt like a reversal of roles for when he had lead the pure Christine into his lair below the Opera all those years ago.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs as he came down to join her.

'Meet me in the kitchen. I'll be right back.' She promised, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, much like she had the day he was sick.

Erik dutifully obeyed, waiting with his back to the door as he tried to sort everything out. He had trouble understanding certain elements in his still emotionally frayed state, but the memory of her proclamation of love and her kiss kept coming back. He welcomed them each and every time.

'Erik,' he turned to see her standing at the door in her dressing gown. He felt the hand of fear grip him as she looked at him, still exposed, and in better light from the lamp he had put in a few months back.

'Your hair's sticking up at a funny angle.' She finished, coming toward him as if it were just another day. She reached up and smoothed his wispy black-grey hair back down. It was patched and thin around his head, avoiding a spot just over his right temple where the skin seemed like it was pulling back to reveal bone and muscle.

'There, much better.' She smiled happily up at him.

He could not smile, he could not move, he could hardly breathe. Finally his emotions came to the surface as he half held, half fell into Angeline's surprised embrace. He laid his head on her shoulder, not even feeling her cheek against his mutilated flesh as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Angeline had barely enough time to realise what was happening when his knees gave out, bring his weight onto her as she tried to manoeuvre her way to a good position on the floor. She sat there, holding his shaking form as he gave in to every fear and dread that had plagued him throughout his life. He cried them all away as she tried to hold him in a comforting way. She said soothing words into his ear, rubbed his back, and stroked his hair as a mother would a crying child. He was hers, and it was time she made up for all of the times he had held her while she wept.

Finally, she started to hear words mingled into his sobs. Listening very carefully, she made them out.

'You're not real. You can't be real.' He wept, clinging to her for fear she would leave if he let go.

'Oh, my sweet Erik, no. I am real.' She insisted, taking one of his hands and putting it to her cheek. 'Touch me, trust that I am real.' She begged, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. 'Trust that I love you, Erik.' She whispered in his ear.

She gently rocked him back and forth in her arms until he finally managed to stop crying. He still held onto her and begged her not to leave him every few seconds, but she remained.

'I would never leave you, my love.' She whispered to him. 'I fear I would perish if I lost you.' This brought his grip tighter around her, but he remained in a desperate state of calm.

'I love you.' He finally managed through a shaking breath. 'I will love you until the end of time.' He promised with all his heart.

'Why stop there?' Angeline asked playfully as he at last drew back slightly to look in her shining eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, he was lying on his back with Angeline tucked right up next to him and laying her head on his chest. She was on his right side, much to his surprise, and her fingertips were making tiny circles on his chest. He pulled a pillow down from the divan to put beneath his head as he tried to catch his breath. Eventually he had to put a hand over hers to stop her fingers. They were not helping in his struggle to remain in control of himself. This earned his a mild apology from a slightly giggling Angeline.

Though somewhat pinned beneath her, his right arm reached up and stroked her hair. This brought her head snuggling somehow deeper into his chest, and sending waves of overpowering happiness through him.

After a good while of this, she looked up, still smiling sweetly. She reached up to touch him, but pulled back suddenly.

'May I?' She asked, looking at his shocked eyes for permission.

Without thinking, he nodded, words having long since failed him.

She shifted slightly to a better angle before gently touching his cheek. Erik had felt many pleasant things from Angeline that night, but this beat them all. She kept her fingers feather-light as she ran them over the unusual topography of his face. She started at his cheek just below his eye before going down to the patch that stretched from the swollen edges of his lips upward to skin so thin it showed the tendons of his cheek and rippling slightly beside his nose. She ran her fingers up once more to above his eye and temple.

Angeline's fingers pulled back again as she felt him take in a sharp breath.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' She said, fear of pain springing to her eyes.

'No, no, you didn't hurt me.' He promised taking her cheek in his palm. He sighed as she leaded into his touch.

She returned her wandering fingers to his face, but this time her eyes shimmered with something beyond pure love and admiration. She traced his lips with the very tip of her finger, relishing the feeling of his breath as he parted them to release a soft sigh.

'You know, you're eyes are still my favourites, but something tells me your lips are going to be a very close second.' She said with a slight grin before leaning down to kiss him.

Erik still felt himself gasp, but this time he was more prepared to receive her affections. He felt his hands go to the small of her back and to her luscious curls. She was so wonderful in his arms. He tried to memorise her every motion as she coaxed him further and further into the kiss, but his mind was quickly going blank. Part of him feared what lay in the dark recesses of his instincts, but somehow Angeline made every worry flee from him as her lips caressed his.

Never before had he hated his mortal need to breath. He would have stayed in that kiss forever if both of their lungs had not urged them to take air. This, however, allowed him the chance to look into her eyes again, and bask in the unending love he found there. Her smile told him she felt the same way. How could one woman be so incredibly beautiful? How could such an incredibly beautiful woman love him? These questions swirled mercilessly in his head as she laid hers back onto his chest, reclaiming her earlier position of complete bliss.

Erik could not have been happier. He lay there for several hours simply letting her sleep on his chest. She was so perfect, lying there, humming her little tune in her sleep. She had fallen asleep with him, not through tears, or fear, but from just loving him. Love. What a strange word. It had slowly crept into his language once again, and not with the normal tinges of pain from unwanted memories. He let her drift off slowly, watching her rise and fall with his own breath as he too began to sleep. For once in his life, everything felt right.

 **A/N: Shhh, don't wake them. They're so cute, though laying on the floor will probably make Erik's back hate him. Aw well, he'd gladly put up with it to have this moment. Anything for Angeline. We're not yet done, so stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37: Chantonner

**A/N: Adorable moments, here we come! Let's just hope Erik doesn't screw this up for himself…**

Erik awoke the next morning feeling quite contented. That is, until he noticed Angeline was no longer with him. Panic instantly set in as he leapt from the floor and dashed to the living room. His frantic eyes were quickly met with the vision of his darling Angeline righting the coffee table. She was wearing her midnight blue dress –one of his favourites- and smiling as sweetly as ever.

'You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't wish to wake you.' She said, coming over to him.

He took her in his arms, suddenly feeling how empty they felt without her. She curled hers around him, holding him just as tightly. He bend his head down and kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her hair on his cheeks.

'I love you.' He said as he nuzzled his cheek against her soft curls.

'I love you too, my darling Erik.' She said, thoroughly enjoying the loving title on him.

'Shall I make breakfast?' He asked suddenly, growing excited at being able to do something especially for her.

'Breakfast sounds wonderful.' She smiled up at him, stretching up on her toes to steal a quick kiss.

Erik relished her lips, though the touch was short lived. He began to regret his desire to make their meal as it would require relinquishing his hold on her. She felt so nice right here. But, keeping his word, he let her go to return to the kitchen.

Angeline continued to bustle about, clearing up the mess he had made in his frustrations the previous night. She was just picking up a few of the pages when he remerged from the kitchen, a suspicious and concerned look on his face.

'Angeline, have you seen my mask?' He asked, searching the room absently, guessing by her expression she knew the answer to his question. He had already replaced the somewhat concealing hair piece.

She stood up, her hands moving not so subtly to her back as she feigned innocence.

'Angeline.' His voice was low and warning, and his eyes were sharp. He stepped towards her, causing a playful smile to erupt on her face. In just a few swift movements he had overtaken her. She giggled and protested gleefully as she reached her hand out away from his grasp. She spun around, but he caught her at the waist, stretching out for the white mask in her hand.

Angeline's laughs were suddenly silenced, however, when his hand slid effortlessly from her waist to her throat. Catching below her jaw, he squeezed tight, causing her to bring the mask within his reach

'Erik!' She croaked through his tight grip.

Upon hearing her voice, he instantly let go, staggering back several steps with the most broken expression a heart could never mend from. His eyes wide, he watched her fall to the floor gasping for air and coughing.

'Angeline, I-' No, no words could make up for this. He looked at his hands in momentary bewilderment, wondering how they could have betrayed him like this.

Stumbling over to the window seat, he finally collapsed, covering his offending face with his hand and turning away.

Angeline regained her breath and ceased her coughing to see him, completely dejected, by the window. That had been a stupid idea, she thought, cursing herself for the foolishness of her little game. Now she had hurt him beyond measure by making him rely on his self-protective instincts.

Coming over to him softly, she placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, but did not move. Slowly, she spread her arm across his back, placing her head at his shoulder and kneeling on the floor beside him.

'I'm so sorry, Erik.' She pleaded. 'I broke my promise and I'm sorry.'

Erik moved to look at her in confusion, but thought better of it. He had still hurt her.

'I promised you would be the one to decide when to reveal yourself, and here I've taken you choices from you. Please forgive me, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You were only acting out of a fear I should never have inspired. I only wanted to show you your face doesn't matter to me. I'm so sorry.'

He turned now to see the despair of her unintentional betrayal echoing throughout her features.

'No, Angeline, this is not your fault. You were only trying to be kind, and I hurt you for it. I'm the one who is sorry.' He looked now at her neck, not expecting anything to be wrong, but checking nonetheless. Oh, how wrong he was. There on her prefect porcelain skin were little splotches of purple already forming from where his fingers had taken hold.

Immediately he shoved back from her, pushing himself all the way until his back hit the bookshelves. In the corner between the shelves and the wall, he hugged his knees in and wailed. He had bruised her in his thoughtless fear once again!

Angeline watched with complete despair as he threw himself away from her and drew in on himself. Looking at her reflection in the glass of the window, she was faintly able to make out the bruises that were forming on her neck. She felt them gently, but they did not hurt too much.

'I have hurt you again!' He cried, hiding himself in his knees and arms as if bracing for a beating.

Angeline crawled over to him, gingerly reaching out, but he only retreated further.

'No! Damn me, Angeline! Shun me for your own good! Please, I could never live knowing I had hurt you again!' He wept.

'Erik, I will never shun you. I love you. Please don't send me away.' She begged.

'But I have hurt you before.'

'And just like now they were accidents!' She argued sternly.

'Accidents or not, I still hurt you, Angeline. And that is something by which I cannot abide.' He looked at her, full of desolation. 'I thought it would be better when I no longer feared losing you, but now that I have you, it's only stronger.'

'Erik, I will die if you send me away.' She said firmly.

'"I would rather live a thousand years suffering the tortures of loneliness, than die knowing I had condemned them to it instead."' He said, quoting her. She knew these words were her own and she felt the naivety of them sting her.

'But you would not live a thousand years, would you?' She asked, knowing full well his answer.

'I cannot keep doing this.' He beseeched.

'Then let me help you.' She answered, coming closer and wrapping her arm around him protectively. 'Let me lead you out of this darkness and help you forget your fears, Erik. Let me stay by your side. "You have to let people help you when you need it."' She smiled at him, using his own words against him much like he had her.

'Why do you love me?' He asked at length, not being able to resist her tug as she pulled him into her embrace.

'Erik, there are more reasons than there are stars in the sky.'

'Name three.' He challenged.

'Alright. One, you are the kindest person I have ever known apart from my father. Two, you see the real me when no one else does. And three,' here she paused, building up his wonder at what she could find to top all of the other glorious attributes she somehow found in him. 'You have the funniest way of looking up at me from your work when I'm in the window, and thinking I don't notice.' She grinned at him as he poorly hid a flush of embarrassment.

'What about me? What three things do you find in me? Or is three too many?' She asked lowering her gaze at her presumptuous words.

Erik looked at her in total shock. 'Three thousand could barely even scratch the surface, Angeline.' He assured her with complete seriousness. 'I love everything you do, from the way you try not to stomp your foot like a child when you yell at me, to the way you brush your hair after your bath, to the way you hum in your sleep. Every ounce of you is perfect to me, Angeline.' He said all of these things with the strongest certainty that Angeline dared not contradict him. She had never thought anyone capable of adoring her so much.

'Speaking of my hum,' she said thoughtfully. 'Did you ever get the chance to write it down?'

Erik's eyes instantly brightened. 'Yes, in fact, I wrote it last night. I had some music staff tucked under the divan with one of my spare pencils. I may not compose anymore, but it helps to have it close at hand.' He said, standing and aiding her up as well.

Angeline marvelled at how one simple question could turn the tortured mass that had been her Erik only moments ago into the light and excited man she now saw dashing off to the kitchen. She sat on the window seat, tiredly thinking of all the future moments they were sure to have like this. She prayed for his sake they were few and far between. She was fairly certain that if she cut her finger on a note he gave her it would send him into a similar form of dejection.

He quickly returned, tentatively taking a seat beside her. He left a good bit of room between them, so Angeline simply laid down, putting her head in his lap. She smiled at his initial surprise before he eased into stroking her hair.

'Would you hum it for me?' She asked as he made to hand her the papers.

Erik felt an uncertain tightness in his chest. He doubted if he could still do anything more musical than transcribing. Ever since Christine, he had found no real musical inspiration whatsoever. Angeline came close a few times, but he did not think even she could bring the unending flow of tunes that Christine had brought forth from his hands and voice. But for Angeline, he would certainly try.

He felt her grin like she had the previous night as he stopped her hand from rubbing his knee. It was hard enough to focus with her like this, he did not need his voice breaking because of her idle caresses.

He began softly, finding some form of confidence as he went. As he had noted before, the tune sounded like one of his earlier pieces, but more discordant. As he went, it felt more and more familiar to him, though why still alluded his reasoning. He was about to ask Angeline when she turned her head slightly. He wondered if he was too quiet for her to hear properly when she turned the rest of the way to stare up at him. It had been a long time since her gaze had made him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

'Erik, I know what this is.' She breathed, sitting up and looking off into space.

He waited a moment, still finishing out the tune as she put her thoughts together.

'When I was little, my parents used to take me on their evening walks around Paris. When I got older, of course, they would go out on their own and leave me with someone, or simply by myself as the years went on. One night, when I was about four, I got distracted and wandered off. I became lost and couldn't find my way back to them, so I sat down and cried as any four year old would. It was dark and I could hardly see a thing, but someone came and found me. He was tall and hidden mostly in the darkness, but his voice was so kind and melodic that I was not afraid. He offered to help me find my parents, and as he led me out of the alley I had gotten myself stuck in, he hummed that song. He did it to calm me and stop me from crying.' Angeline was deep in thought, so she missed Erik's somewhat misty-eyed expression. 'When we finally found my parents I was so tired I did not think to thank my rescuer. I only vaguely remember there was something odd about him.' She thought hard for a moment, feeling Erik's somewhat pained expression. He watched the light come on in her memory as she turned to him in complete shock. 'He wore a white mask.' She finally uttered.

Erik saw the tears pooling in her eyes as she remembered her long forgotten memory.

'It was you.' She whispered. 'You saved me and I've been humming your song ever since.' She collapsed into his welcoming arms. 'Oh, Erik! I used to dream at night all those years that you would find me and save me. You were my knight in shadowed armour.' She wept, painfully remembering those past days. 'I had forgotten where the song came from, and had put my wishes of rescue up to some sort of childish fantasy, but here you are! You did come for me, you did save me, and you love me!'

'Shhh, it's alright.' He soothed calmly. 'You're here, you're safe now.' He hugged her slightly tighter. 'You were so small and so innocent. You looked up at me without a moment of hesitation, reaching out your little hand for mine. Oh, Angeline. I had forgotten how early it was that you had stolen my heart.'

He did indeed remember that night. He guessed he would have been around sixteen or so, already living in the basement of the Opera.

* * *

Erik had been deeply absorbed in his work of building his organ when he heard a tiny yet persistent crying echoing through his dark catacombs. Aggravated by the interruption, he journeyed up to the surface to put an end to the nuisance. He had not been expecting to find a cherubim child, sitting on the ground and weeping. He was given pause, wondering if he should try to find someone to alert when he realised she had seen him. She looked up at him with the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen and reached out her tiny hand to him. She spoke a few broken words of French, mentioning something about lost parents when he promised to take her back to them. He knew instantly that this child held complete sway over him, despite how imposing his figure may be over hers. She continued to cry softly, however, so he decided to offer his voice to placate the child. He hummed something he had been vaguely working on. She seemed content with this and stopped her tear instantly.

She was so small, like a little firefly floating beside him with her innocence lighting her from within. Her hand held the tips of his fingers with a certainty he had never felt before. She clung to him, not just because she was scared and needed his help, but because she wanted to. She kept up a brave face as they walked, he having to take smaller steps to accommodate her shorter legs.

He was beginning to wonder if they would ever find her family, starting to hope that he could continue to hold her hand when she spotted them. She rushed from Erik to join back with her parents, though she did not seem to regret being in his company. He watched her go, feeling suddenly old and lonely. He felt his lips pull into something resembling a smile as he silently bit her good bye. He turned back to his shadows and disappeared to his lair, wondering why fate had decided he needed this little taste of an oddity of humanity.

* * *

Erik looked at Angeline as she cuddled into his embrace. His darling little Angeline who had clung to him since she was little. He had been her hero throughout her life, and now she was his. Slipping out of her hold, he sank to the floor on one knee, taking her sweet hands in his.

'Angeline,' he said with all of the love in his heart. 'You are my life and my world. Anything you ask for, I will do my utmost to provide. I will strive to be good for you, and to protect you from the darkness of this world, including my own monstrous tendencies. Please, try to find it in your beautifully loving heart to do me the great honour of allowing me to become your husband.'

She looked at him with happy surprise before lunging forward, kissing him as they fell backwards to the floor. Erik held her to keep her from hitting the floor, though his own impact was not lessened.

'Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I love you, Erik, and I want to be yours forever!' She kissed him between every yes and smiled at him with so much happiness he thought he would burst.

Erik's face grew concerned. 'I don't have a ring for you.' He said guiltily.

'That's alright. I don't need one. I have your love, and that's all I could ever want.' She said, kissing him again.

He held up his own hand and removed the small gold ring that lay on his pinkie finger. He looked at it cautiously, wondering if he should offer it, knowing who he had given it to before. One look in Angeline's delightfully shining eyes, however, and any apprehension simply vanished. He offered it to the now wide eyed Angeline placed it on her finger with great reverence.

'Until I can find a more suitable one.' He said reassuringly.

'You are wonderful, Erik.' She softly smiled before kissing him. This one was meant to be longer and deeper than any of the others, but her mind found reason to interrupt. Pulling back, Erik saw a look of worry cloud her glorious face.

'Erik, I have something we need to discuss.' She said, hiding from his eyes.

 **A/N: *Hides* I'll see you all on Tuesday. *Dodges projectiles***


	38. Chapter 38: Mariage Noir

**A/N: Well, here we are, the final countdown. I'm afraid we won't have a full week because *sniff sniff* we run out of chapters on Thursday. So enjoy these final few.**

Erik sat up as Angeline scooted off of him to sit on the floor. He watched her with intent concern. How had their happy moment turned to such a stern and weighty silence? He began to worry he had done something wrong when she looked up at him.

'What is it, my love?' He asked, growing fear clutching at his heart.

'It's about having children,' she said.

Erik felt like he had been slapped in the face.

'Angeline, I would do anything to please you, but upon this subject I must be firm.'

'What?' She looked at him confusedly.

'No, Angeline. You cannot sway my opinion in this. I know it is not your fault, but please try to understand my reasoning.' He urged.

'Erik, please, I love you. But I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about.' She begged, reaching feebly out to him.

'And I you, but I cannot change this. How could I live to father any child knowing there was even a chance they could inherit this?' He gestured to his face scornfully.

'What?' She repeated, looking at him in continuing confusion.

'Angeline, I cannot have children. Not with this.' He begged once more.

She looked like a light was suddenly lit inside of her as she burst out laughing. Erik stared at her, completely confused at her sudden change.

'Angeline, why are you laughing?' He asked, reaching out to her.

'Because I cannot have children either. That's what I wanted to tell you.'

He let the words seep into his mind as he slowly struggled to make sense of them.

'I am physically incapable of producing children. I'm not sure on the specifics, but I know it is and impossibility. I was worried you would not like me anymore when I told you.' She wiped the tear of laughter from her eye as she slowly turned more sad and unsure. He slowly absorbed her in his still shocked embrace.

'You are perfection.' He whispered, holding her tight with his surprise still shining in his eyes.

'Hardly,' she scoffed. 'But for you, I shall try.' She buried her face into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and his heartbeat at her ear.

'You will never have to try. You are perfect by just being.' He praised, nestling his head into her hair.

* * *

The weeks passed giddily along between them and with only a few tears shed by either –most of which from Erik for his overabundance of happiness. They both settled on a day for their wedding, asking Cecilia to come as a witness (an invitation she eagerly accepted). It would be at night and in their favourite park. It was decided that Erik's lack of surname would be overlooked, temporarily taking Angeline's father's for the sake of the certificate. He also found a judge who would be willing to officiate at such a late hour and for such an unusual client with little trouble.

October 9th came far faster than Angeline could have hoped, her spending the day with Cecilia in preparation for that evening's occasion. Phillip had gone off for the winter to visit an old friend near Mont Blanc and would not bother them in the slightest. Ever since Angeline's rejection, he had kept his distance in what Cecilia referred to as guarded dislike.

'You look beautiful as always, Angeline.' Cecilia cooed over Angeline's dress and veil. She had her hair up only half way, knowing how Erik loved it down but still wanting to feel formal.

'I'm afraid I won't feel the same until I see Erik, my dear Cecilia. He's the only one who makes me believe half of the compliments I receive.' She said, looking up apologetically at the rolling eyes of her adoptive sister.

'Now who's the romantic?' Cecilia asked, sighing.

'Sorry, it rubs off after a while.'

'No, no, it's fine. I'm just glad you're happy. I hear most bride-to-bes are nervous beyond belief.' Cecilia observed, standing behind her and helping adjust the veil in the mirror.

'Hmm, you can blame Erik for that. He puts me so at ease.' Angeline sighed dreamily.

'And that is why, despite having wanted you as a sister, I'd much rather have you as a happy friend.' Cecilia leaned over and gave a tentative hug, trying not to disturb anything.

'You'll always be my little sister, Cecilia.' Angeline said, hugging her back.

'Come on, let's get you to that fiancé of yours. I'd hate to have him think I'd made you late.' She said, urging them out of the house carefully.

* * *

Erik waited in the park, gazing off into the growing darkness. He had spent most of that day setting everything up. He had brought Cecilia's harp over after dropping Angeline off earlier, so that the sweet child could play for them. He also set up as many candles as he could before threat of fire. He knew Angeline was a bit put out at not being able to decorate, but instead spend the whole day with Cecilia, doing little to nothing, but he had insisted. She had rolled her eyes and mentioned something about him being a hopeless romantic, but had agreed nonetheless. Looking around at the candle lit night, he was reminded briefly of the broken plans he had had all those years ago for Christine. He had known he wanted to marry her, but in the chaos of those events, he had failed to fully plan out how to do the deed. He had only ever focused on getting her with him and keeping her there.

Shaking away the sour thoughts, he turned instead to talk with the judge. He was a stern man, but not in any way against the oddness of the request for this evening.

Erik had begun to forget anything resembling nervousness until Cecilia came racing through the trees. Alerting them to Angeline's arrival, and they all took their positions. That was when Erik felt scared. What if she did not come? What if she ran away, finally realising the foolishness of her affections? What if he did something thoughtless? What if fate had simply had enough and decided to take away his one reason for living, being the cruel temptress it always was?

All of these thoughts were quickly thrown from his mind as he turned to see Angeline walking towards him. She was even more beautiful than he had thought possible.

She walked up the make-shift isle to him, her black dress shimmering in the passing light of the candles. Her eyes were that irresistibly deep smoky emerald as she looked to his, and his alone. She had told him she did not want to ever wear a white dress again, but she had kept this gown's colour a surprise.

Angeline felt any worry or apprehension she may have secretly been hiding suddenly fly away at the sight of Erik. He was always dressed nicely, but something about tonight really looked special. His white shirt and mask flared in the limited light as if illuminated magically while the rest of his black suit blended in with the dark night.

As she drew closer, she felt the light in his eyes only grow. She held his gaze, letting herself walk down that familiar path to his heart. This time, instead of being greeted with a wall, she went straight in, feeling the warmth consume her every fibre. This was the truest love anyone could ever hope for, and he gave it to her without question. She had his love, his trust, and tonight, his hand forever.

The ceremony went by quickly. They kept to the simpler vows, having already promised each other everything for the past two weeks. They also knew they could not keep composure if either one were to write their own. Before they knew it, it was time to exchange rings. Angeline had already told Erik that she would give him his ring back, and he had readily accepted, doubting his need for anything more than something which had been with his darling Angeline so devotedly for the past few days. But he had something very special up his sleeve.

Pulling out a small box, he opened it to reveal a ring.

'Oh, Erik.' Angeline gasped.

The band was inlaid with green stones, curving and branching off to make a flower's stem, while the main stone was set and surrounded by smaller rubies so as to give the look of a red rose.

He placed it delicately upon her finger as she took off his. She eagerly gave him back his pinkie ring, smiling up at him with all of the light of the sun gleaming in her eyes.

'You may now kiss the bride.' The judge announced.

Ever so gently and reverently, Erik took her face in his hands and tilted it up to his so as to lay the most devoted kiss upon her lips she thought she might cry.

Cecilia applauded, ever the cheerleader for the two. She hid her tears of joy as Angeline came over and hugged her.

Turning back to her now husband, Angeline's breath caught in her throat when she saw him holding out his hand to her, much as he had that night now over a year ago. She took it with as little hesitation now as she had offered her own all those years ago as a child.

Walking off to the carriage, they went back home, already feeling the anxiety of what lay ahead.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short, I just needed a good place to stop it. I would also like to take this opportunity to note the day they get married. This year's October 9** **th** **(2016) will be the 30** **th** **anniversary of the musical.**


	39. Chapter 39: Félicité

**A/N: Ok, time to start wrapping things up. I have just a few more cuddly moments so enjoy the remainder for this story! I had a great time writing it and hope you had as much fun reading it. Feel free to tell me what you think of it for the last two chapters!**

Erik got out of the carriage first, offering his hand to Angeline as she climbed out, but instead of helping her down he just plucked her straight into his arms, carrying her over to the door. Angeline giggled a little into his neck, peppering it with kisses that made him shiver in delight. She opened the door for them and pulled his cloak off his shoulders to hang it up while he continued to hold her.

Carrying her into the bedroom, he stood there, frozen by the realisation of what they were about to do, and also what had taken place to get to this point.

'Erik?' She asked, kissing behind his ear tantalizingly. 'Is something wrong, my husband?' Her voice took on a more coyly seductive tone that made him stare at her in disbelief.

'Never, my beautiful wife.' He said, stealing her lips away to his own. Putting her legs down, he held her to him. She felt so perfect that he did not even notice as she removed his jacket and started on his waistcoat. His kisses in turn became more consuming as his hands worked to unlace the back of her dress. Picking her up by the waist, he spun her out of her now pooling dress on the floor, setting her gently back down just inches from the edge of the bed. He felt her fingers spread across his chest and up his shoulders as she divested him of his shirt. He started to unlace her corset –though she was so thin he really did not see the point- when she pulled back with a sharp intake of breath.

'Erik, there's something I need to show you.' She said, not meeting his questioning gaze. 'It's very special to me, and I think it may be the only piece of me worth deeming pretty, though its appeal is admittedly unconventional.' She said, cryptically.

He watched her intently as she removed her corset, pulled her hair to the side, and turned round before slipping off her shift. He felt the air leave his lungs when he saw her shoulder blades uncovered.

There, in her flawless porcelain skin, were two great red flares that stretched from her middle back up to touch just the very edges of her shoulders. They looked like wings, and they were the most beautiful birthmarks imaginable. She now officially looked like an angel.

'Angeline,' he breathed in awe of her, his fingers coming up to touch her, but pulling back before they could.

'My father named me Angeline because of them. He said I was his little angel.' She said, obviously nervous as to Erik's opinion of them. 'Do you…like them? Are they too much…?' She was at a loss as he remained silent. She turned to see his eyes glued to her in wonder.

'I think you are the most beautiful woman ever to grace this earth. I have never thought such beauty existed until now.' He said, asking with his expression for permission to touch her. She nodded and felt the shocking spark of his touch radiate throughout her. This was nothing, however, compared to the moan inducing kiss her placed upon them.

Unable to stand the blissful torture of his lips, she turned to meet them, pulling him down to her as she slid down to the bed. Quickly taking off their shoes, they parted their hungry lips. Coming back to each other only fed the flames as Erik kissed down her jaw, trailing her neck, tickling at her collarbones. She curved her back into his gently gliding hands as they wrapped round her lower back, pushing her toward him. She teased at his neck just below his mask, urging to go further, but feeling the barrier and not daring to move it.

Feeling her pause, he looked at her pleadingly.

'Angeline, will you…?' He trailed off his question.

'Always, my love.' She assured, kissing him with all her heart.

He paused only briefly before ripping the mask from his face. To his ultimate pleasure she only kissed him more, inching her lips across his face, down his neck and over to the other cheek before finally landing at his impatient mouth once more.

Laying her down on the bed, he took what he now realised he had long wanted. Not only this, but she gave him everything he had ever dared dream of in his darkest pits of hopelessness. She loved him completely, and it showed in her every move, her every caress and kiss echoed further her undeniable devotion. That night he had never truly believed to ever come to him finally came.

* * *

Dawn struck light into the house, and showed what Erik had long been able to see with his cat-like eyes. His darling Angeline. His _wife_ , lay across him, her gently smiling face pressed against his chest. He smoothed her hair, enjoying the warmth of her body against his own and the soft motion of her chest as she breathed in her peaceful slumber.

He gasped only slightly as she started to wake, nuzzling into him and humming her sleepy contentment. She was so wonderful, and she was his! He held her heart just as she had long held his.

'Good morning,' he said softly to her as she continued to stir.

She smiled even more at the rumble of his voice in his chest. It made her wrap her arms around him tighter, savouring every moment with him.

'Good morning, my sweet.' She said in a musical tone. 'Did you sleep at all?' She knew something of the answer already.

'Not really. I enjoy watching you too much. You looked so peaceful with your head on my chest that I could not bear to part with the sight for more than an instant.' He confessed proudly.

'I hope I wasn't too heavy on you.' She said, suddenly worrying.

Erik stared at her, stunned. 'Angeline, your dresses weigh more than you do.' He shook his head at her ridiculous insecurity. 'Besides,' he continued, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. 'I would love you even if you filled this whole bed.' He expected her to laugh, but she only groaned, burying her face into him. 'Not that I ever think you could.' He assured her, realising this was one insecurity that was not going to disappear at a joke. He had never noticed her feeling this way before, but would certainly keep an eye on it.

She lifted her head to look at him and smile. It seemed this was all she had intended to do when she suddenly ran her fingers down his right cheek to his chest to trace one of the scars that lay there. Erik in turn took her other hand and kissed her every scar right up her forearm.

'I never knew you could be so seductive, my little darling. I hope I can find a way to deserve you.' He said, looking at her hungrily.

'You're quite the Don Juan, yourself.' She said, returning his look. His smile faded at her words, however.

'Don't…' He could not finish, not wanting to address the memories he did not even wish to remember right now. 'He had many women, I am more than satisfied with one.' He passed off with mixed success.

Angeline sensed his pain at her poor choice of words. She tried to make it better, and succeeded wonderfully. 'Then prove it.' She challenged, rubbing her leg against his until he could no longer stand it.

* * *

Finally, when it was approaching lunch time, Erik managed his way out of the bedroom. He was dressed somewhat haphazardly as he made his way to the kitchen to get them something to eat. He looked over to the front door and smiled, seeing the gift that was waiting for his lovely wife. Wife! How that word brought him up to the heavens with joy.

Angeline remained in the room for a bit, getting dressed while she tried to find a way to tell Erik she had to go out without him thinking she was leaving him forever. He was so possessive and fearful, she hated to cause him any distress, but she had to pick up something special for him in town.

Coming into the living room, she froze instantly. There was Erik, beaming widely, and standing next to the most beautiful piano she had ever seen. It was nearly a grand, taking up a good portion of the room with its shining ebony finish. She looked from him to it several times, her hands still clasped over her mouth in shock.

'Erik, is that…?' She could barely speak.

'Yes, it is. It's for you. Call it a wedding present.' He said, coming over to her with his still large smile. 'Do you like it?' He let a bit of his insecurity creep in here.

'I love it, dear, it's absolutely beautiful. But, where did the organ go?' She asked concernedly as she noted the other instrument's absence.

'I got rid of it. I don't want its reminders any more. I have you now.' He said, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her little waist to pull her into him.

'Oh Erik,' she sighed, pulling his head down until her lips could meet his.

They shared in their moment for a bit longer before breaking for air and Erik's reminder of breakfast.

They chatted while they ate. It was fun to talk about little things with him, Angeline noted with a smile. Especially as there were no more walls or borders between them. The night's (and morning's) occurrences had all but guaranteed this.

Angeline sat at the piano while Erik put things away in the kitchen. He felt every bit of potential tension seep off him at her playing. She had truly excelled under Cecilia's teachings and her fingers now flowed through the notes rather than plucking them. Then, as if hearing her play was not enough, she started to sing.

He stepped out and stood in the doorway as she sang along with her notes. There were no words for her piece, but it still sounded like Heaven to him. He could hardly stop himself as he approached her, stepping as silently as a ghost as she continued her wondrous music.

Angeline felt her shoulders shiver at his growing touch. She scooted over a little as he joined her at the bench. She expected him to take to the keys, but instead he just watched. He waited patiently, admiring her every sound until she was finished.

He smiled at her broadly, leaning over to kiss her when she was done. This was better than any applause, she thought.

'Hmm, Erik?' She felt terrible having to alter the moment, but she needed to bring it up before she forgot or became…distracted.

'Yes, my darling?'

'I need to go into town.' She felt the words put a concerned crease in his brow. 'There's something I need to get, but I'll be back within an hour.' She explained, searching his eyes.

'May I not come?' He sounded like a hurt child.

'I'm afraid not, my dear.' She pecked his lips with a quick kiss. 'But like I say, I won't be gone long.' She assured, standing. He watched her rise, somewhat dejectedly.

'Promise?' She heard him ask as she threw on her cloak. She looked back at him and felt like she could cry at his pitiful expression.

Coming back over to him, she took his precious face in her hands and kissed him.

'How could I leave my darling husband for long?' She asked, smiling down at him.

Erik watched her go, longing beyond anything she would have let him go with her. He knew he was being overly possessive, but he had lost one love, he did not want to lose another. Even if she was his wife, he still felt like she could fly away from him in fear at any moment.

He turned now to the piano, adjusting the blank music staff he had placed on the stand earlier. Taking up the proper positioning in front of the keys, he tentatively stretched his fingers. Just when he was prepared to take up a tune, all musical thought left him. This was a new and frightening feeling. It had been five years since _that night_ when he had vowed to leave music behind, but he had not expected it to leave him as well. He had several pieces stick in his mind over the years, but had never committed them to paper. He tried to recall them now, but they had seemingly flown from him.

As the minutes of silence dragged on, he attempted simply plucking out a few notes, but all fell short and sour to his touch. He grew more and more disparaged as time passed. He had wanted so badly to write something for Angeline, his darling love of his life, but his own fingers refused him, his mind turning against him. For the first time since her agreeing to marry him, he felt the darkness of his own mind and memories start to overtake him.

It was this sight, Erik leaning disconsolately over the piano, head hidden in his arms that Angeline came across when she returned home.

'Erik?' Her voice started to turn fearful as he continued to lay there. 'Erik, what's wrong?' She put her package down on the lid of the piano while she hurried to his side.

'I can't compose. I wanted to write you something beautiful, but it won't come.' He finally looked up at her with utter despair.

'Erik, it's alright. These things happen. It'll just take a bit of time.' She tried to assure him, but he only groaned sorrowfully.

'Here now,' she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling his head in to rest her chin on top. 'I'm your wife, and whatever problems you have I'm here to help you work them out.' She pulled back to look him in the eye. This seemed to help a bit.

Rubbing his shoulder bracingly, she stood up and walked behind him. Slowly, she snaked her hands down his arms to rest over his fingers. This brought her head down to rest on his right shoulder while she moved his hands to a desired set of keys, testing them out a little.

'Now, let's see what we can do.' She whispered, still focused on the instrument.

Erik marvelled at the feeling of her slender fingers guiding his. Every now and then she would have him stretch his wider span to reach a specific note, but on the whole they stayed together. He was in awe of the music they were able to produce when working in tandem. She had such a grace to her movements he had no trouble keeping up, though more than once he simply lost himself in the mesmerising flow of her fingers.

When they finished, Angeline smiled at their accomplishment. She kissed his cheek as her head was already there and revelled in the slight gasp that escaped him because of it.

He was still unused to his face being touched, let alone kissed, and her little act had caught him off guard. He looked at her in continued wonder as she only smiled sweeter at his attentive gaze.

'Oh,' her face instantly brightened as it always did when she remembered something. 'I have something for you.' She slipped from him to grab the parcel that still sat atop the piano. 'I hope you like it. It's my wedding present to you.' She explained, handing it to him eagerly.

'Anything you give me, I will love.' Erik said, returning her smile before opening the package.

Inside a smooth wooden box lay a charming, shining black drafting pen. Erik looked amazedly from it to the timidly smiling Angeline. Looking once more at the gift, he took it out and turned it reverently in his hand until he came across a bit of engraving on the side.

Squinting, he made out the finely carved letters:

 _To my hopelessly romantic husband._

Looking again to his darling wife, he stood up and pulled her into his embrace, whispering a thousand I love yous.

Angeline held him through this, feeling his happiness come forth in the form of tears. Hushing him gently, they sank to the floor as he muttered his disbelief of this being real. He had never in a million years thought this would at all be possible for him. He never would have guessed his life could ever be so wonderful and happy. Eventually, her soothing words calmed him. She caressed his still mask-less face and whispered her own thousand I love yous. He seemed to sigh at every one, melting further into her embrace.

Pulling back, she urged him to look up at her, his eyes still holding a bit of doubt as to whether she would still look at him without his mask. What she said, however, nearly sent him into another fit of crying as well as hysterics.

'There's my handsome Erik.' She praised, smiling sweetly at her beloved husband with all of the devotion in the world.

Never in his life had anyone smiled at him that way, or held him, or made him feel so happy, but he had never in his wildest dreams ever faintly hoped that someone would use the word handsome when referring to him! Him! Without his mask or protective shadow! She looked upon him like no one else, and he loved her so much for it he thought he might burst.

Holding him to her once again, she comforted his shock and even apologised for making him so. He could have cried at this alone, but her words still echoed through his mind. Before he could ask if she really meant it, she kissed him so passionately, he knew instantly that she had.

After a moment more, she asked if he would like her to read to him. Eager to spend every waking, and even sleep filled moment with her, he agreed instantly. She quickly returned from her window seat with his Poe book and flipped to a familiar section.

As he lay, with his head resting in her lap, she read to him her new favourite Poe story: _The Red Masque of Death_. Erik could hardly contain his utter joy at finding she liked it so, having been his long-time favourite as well. He was tempted to tell her he had attended a masquerade ball as the Red Death, but those times suddenly seemed so unimportant that he let it pass, simply enjoying being transported by her wonderful voice. He realised then that it had been her voice he had been waiting to hear this story read in. He had been waiting for his Angeline all his life, and now she was finally his.

While she read, Angeline revelled in the feeling of having her sweet Erik with her. It felt, all of a sudden, like her life had finally been made perfect. Every past sin and dark thought washed away in a single instant. He was hers and she was his. Her life had reached a point of a pure bliss she had previously held unachievable, and she knew he felt the same.

 **A/N: Aw, isn't that sweet? I hope you all are still sticking with me, for I have one final chapter left before it is all happily ever after.**


	40. Chapter 40: Heureux Pour Toujours

**A/N: It seems so strange to be saying this is my final chapter for Angeline and Erik. I will miss these characters dearly. *Sniffles back tears* I thank each and every one of you who have read this, and may continue to read this long after it's been completed. Feel free to continue your reviews, I will still reply.**

Angeline stood in the snow white room, observing her handy work proudly. She felt a smudge of paint on her cheek and wiped at it with the back of her hand. Here was the base coat for the music room finished. She intended for it to be a lovely sky blue with clean white trim when all was said and done. That would get the piano out of the living room which was far too small for the instrument. She had almost wished Erik had held off bringing it over, but once he found a new project, he latched onto it so hard it was difficult for him to hear anything, let alone reason.

She sighed, knowing the bedroom was nearly finished, her husband having been ridiculously secretive about it. He had told her to stay here while he arranged it perfectly. She rolled her eyes at his continued excitement and romanticism. Still, at least she got the music room.

It was early summer when Erik had completed the new house, and though she missed the old one, this matched their needs and paired personalities better. The other had held so many memories she had loathed to part with it, but it also held such dark thoughts for her husband. So many insecurities and fears lurked within the dark walls that it was hard even for her to coax him into the light.

Erik had taken to designing this house with a great passion. He purchased the property almost the minute he saw it and vowed to make the perfect home for them. Indeed, it was a wonderful place.

The first floor held the living room, to the left of which lay the music room where she now stood. To the back of the main room was the kitchen. This time the area was big enough for the two of them to manoeuvre about easily and even held a table where they ate their meals and could comfortably share with their incredibly small group of friends (mostly Cecilia and her new fiancé). A door at the left of the kitchen and also linking to the music room was Erik's study. Just like the old house, though, he could not resist having a great tall window that looked out to the small garden at the back of the house. In this window, identical to the one of the old house, was a cushioned seat for Angeline should she ever wish to join him –which she intended to do more often than he might like.

At the right of the living room were the stairs to the second floor, which peeked out in the form of a balcony that rested above the kitchen. On this floor were the two bedrooms, Angeline having insisted that they have a guest room just on the off chance. Their master bedroom was second down the hall with windows in both outward facing walls, and an adjoining bathroom. The guest room first in the hall and was similarly laid out, but with only one window.

Angeline puffed out her cheeks with a deep exhale as she looked about the room, thinking of all she still had to do in the house. Thankfully, Erik came in to relieve her tiredness as he always did. He stopped short, however, when she turned to look at him, smiling happily. She was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly burst out laughing.

He came over to her confusedly hurt face and held it in his hands.

'You have paint all over your cheek.' He explained, cupping her jaw in his ever gentle hands.

'Do I?' She asked, rubbing at it embarrassedly. Erik shook his head and led her through to the kitchen. Getting a damp cloth, he carefully wiped away the concealing paint from her soft cheek. When it was gone, as well as an admittedly adorable spot on her nose, he took her hands in his.

'I have something to show you.' He looked down into her eyes with excitement.

She followed him upstairs, though he was sorely tempted to carry her up them. Walking down the hall, he stopped at their bedroom door, looking at her anxiously. In one great dramatic reveal, he thrust it open to show her the room.

She was caught between a gasp of wonder, and one of her meltingly sweet smiles as she surveyed the room.

The walls were a rich, deep garnet, with deep brown trim. On the left was an ebony, four poster bed already made with black satin sheets. This faced one of the windows, matching the view in his study downstairs, to the right of which was a great wardrobe. Under the other window was a vanity, and beside it another wardrobe. All of the furniture was intricately carved and detailed with rose vines and little birds.

Erik watched her take in the sight with slightly worrying eyes.

'Do-do you like it?' He asked, instantly afraid it was too dark. He knew that this room and his study were much darker and gloomier than the other rooms of the house.

Angeline turned to face him, gracing him with the softest, sweetest smile he had ever seen apart from their wedding. Just like that night, all of his fears and apprehensions faded away into nothing at the sight of her. She did not say a word, but instead flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Bringing him forward a bit, she closed the door behind him, suggesting, much to his pleasure, that they would not be leaving the room any time soon. Just as they would not be leaving each other's embraces ever again.

Erik had fallen down once more into love, only this time, he had his true angel there, beside him, to follow him anywhere he went.

 **A/N: *Tries too hard not to cry* Well, *sniffle, sniffle* here we are. Thank you again everyone who had read this, reviewed this, followed this, and favorited this. I appreciate every one of you, and look forward to seeing you all again soon.**

 **Very soon, in fact, as I am working on a new story _Swan Song_ , set in the 1850 section of the Susan Kay's novel, ****_Phantom_** **. It'll be a bit different, but hopefully I will see some of you over there (it will be under** ** _Phantom of the Opera_** **in books)! Thank you all!**


End file.
